


Abandoned Idols

by xiuris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuris/pseuds/xiuris
Summary: South Korea is full of hopeful teenagers aspiring to become a star. Minseok is one of them. But he will soon find out what happens to trainees that were abandoned by W.U. Entertainment.





	1. let me belong somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I finally managed to write this story! So happy... it took me long enough!
> 
> TW: shady Idol Business, mafia!AU, dubcon, manipulation, deepthroat, slight!pain, overall a dark theme laying over this so watch out!
> 
> I am gonna correct this a little bit and I will make it a little more pleasant to read it later, but for now i am tired.
> 
> Keep in mind english is not my mother language and i am far from being fluent!

_„I am sure he could make a decent and adorable idol. Unfortunately we aren't searching for cute types at the moment. Our next group is supposed to have this bad boy vibe and he just doesn’t have it. He just came in when one of our groups he would fit in was about to train for their debut and he clearly wasn’t ready to join at that time, that means if he would have been considered. He also needs a year more, maybe, two to train. His singing is getting better and better, but there isn’t much time and no need for him. When there is a need, he’ll be too old.“ „So you’re saying…?“ „We have to abandon him.“ „Can’t we make him a background dancer in the company?“ „We don’t really have a need for them and they need to be kinda neutral, he’s too much on the cute site for that.“ „So I bring him and the other one to your brother?“ „Yes, check out if they have relatives, if they do, then do the usual.“_

 

 

Kim Minseok had always been a little too naive for his own good. He knew it, but he couldn’t help it. He was always under the impression that somehow good things would happen to him if he tried to be a decent human being. Karma. But countless occasions in his life should have told him, that life doesn’t work that way. It didn’t matter how good and how nice he was because in the end everything came crushing down and he was left alone. But he never stopped being good, still hoping for something better.

 

So he believed the kids in kindergarten that would borrow his toys, but never returned them.

He believed the the kids in school that they would give him something in return for copying his homework, but in the end they just kicked him in a dark alley after school.

When he was six, he believed his father that he would return after his business trip but in the end he didn’t.

And he believed his mother at age eleven that she would return, too, that she would provide for him.

He believed the people in the orphanage, that promised him they would take good care of him, when in the end they just made everything worse.

 

Minseok believed, always hoping for something better, always trusting people just to realize he shouldn’t have. He already knew how this worked, but he couldn’t bring himself to change. He didn’t want to become one of these people that were cold and loveless because he knew, that these kinds of people were the ones that hurt him. He didn’t want to become like them, so he believed. But his whole life taught him that he was a good for nothing and that was how the orphanage treated him when he got there with eleven. He felt like a burden, to everyone. And that’s what he was, wasn’t he? That’s why his parents left him, why he got beaten up and tricked in school and so it was just natural for him to think, that he was just useless for the orphanage. The concept of real care and love never reached him because he never experienced it first hand. He saw it, saw how real families acted, how much love those children got from their parents. So he assumed he just didn’t deserve it, why else should he be denied of that care if it wasn’t for his useless personality?

He decided he would leave the orphanage as soon as he could, setting his home, that really didn’t felt like one, free of him. Minseok always had a passion for dancing, it was the only thing keeping him sane and happy when everything around him felt so dark. So when he learned about the auditions from W.U. Entertainment that held place near his orphanage to search for talented kids, he didn’t hesitate to try out. He was 13 at that time and it seemed like the perfect chance to get out of his so called home, the boy remembered training really hard, practicing every free minute. His hard work was helping, he couldn’t believe it when he received the message he made it to the next round.

And the next round. And the next one. Until he finally was able to leave the orphanage to train under W.U. Entertainment.

It was one of the biggest Entertainment Companies in South Korea and known for their talented Idol groups and solo artists. Every artist was destined to great success, groups winning more awards than they could count and every other Entertainment feared for their own group when one of W.U.’s groups was about to have a comeback. Minseok was absolutely thrilled to be casted into such a prestige company and when he moved into one of their dorms he thought life was finally treating him nice.

 

But, like always, he was wrong.

 

Being a trainee was hard. Being a trainee at W.U. Entertainment was even harder. Minseok rarely slept more than four hours a day and everything was just so exhausting. While his dancing skills were pretty decent, he lacked in his singing skills and experience. For the first two years it was still manageable, because he noticed other trainees were the same. They were casted for one specific skill they had, just like he was casted for his dancing. So while a big part of his training was focused on dancing at first, later his singing lessons increased. It scared him and even if he didn’t wanted to accept it at first, he sensed that he just wouldn’t be good enough to make it. Right before his 18 birthday he somehow knew his time in the company was coming to an end.

 

And it turned out to be right.

 

Because right now he was standing in the office of what seems to be at the back of a club. A luxurious one indeed. He couldn't tell exactly because he and Baekhyun, his best friend since the first auditions he visited, where led to the back entrance of the building, but given how luxurious this office was, he just assumed the music he heard in the background came from a club even more luxurious. Even though Minseok didn’t want to admit it, he was scared as hell being in this place. He felt uncomfortable standing here next to Yixing, one of their dance instructors, and Baekyhun, waiting. But, waiting for what? The chair behind the desk was empty and he wasn’t exactly sure if he really wanted to see the person the chair belongs to. He never visited such a place, despite being too young and too poor, he doesn’t really had the time because he was busy training. Sometimes the company brought them to auditions or other places to train, but it never looked like this. This setting and the feeling he got reminded him of something very dangerous.

„Yi…Yixing… what exactly are we doing here…?“ It was Baekhyun that was asking, he always was the vocal one out of the two, but even the ash blonde haired boy seemed frightened despite his outgoing personality. Yixing just smiled at them but couldn’t answer in time.

 

„Unfortunately you are in no position to ask questions right now, so I advise you to shut your mouth.“

 

The two boys jumped at hearing a deep voice and they immediately looked at the door at the side of the office. Minseok was sure everybody in this room could hear is heart pounding against his chest as a tall guy approached them. He chuckled and run his hand through his deep red hair. The black haired boy noticed the large ears, buried under his soft locks and a pair of sharp cheekbones - and a wickedly amused grin. He couldn't get himself to even breath because everything on this man screamed danger, but at the same time he seemed so childish. Minseok concluded this was a toxic combination as he heard Yixing laughing.

„Chanyeol, I’ve never heard you saying such a long sentences without cursing every two words.“ The men were clearly on good terms with each other so the boy was a little relieved, but at the same time he was not. Only because they liked each other didn’t mean they would be nice to him, too. The red haired man, Chanyeol, lightly kicked at a wooden chair, that was in his way and a wide smiley appeared on his face as he made his way to them.

„Fuck, I wanted to be nice, Lay, but you ruined it.“ He laughed again and his eyes wandered from Yixing to Minseok. His dark orbs lingered on him for a while, but then Baekhyun caught his attention and Minseok could see something in Chanyeols eyes flicker.

„Holy shit, look what we have here.“ He said while eyeing the boy. Without hesitation he cupped the Smaller’s chin and tilted it up, so Baekhyun had to look up to the taller man. „You’re hella cute.“ The boy gasped in fear and his wide eyes stared in panic into the ones right in ground of him. „I heard one of you is quite the talker, but right now both of you are as quiet as a mouse.“ The deep voice continued, as he eyed Minseok, while still holding Baekhyuns chin in place. „But my guess is you are the vocal one, you just look like a screamer.“ He chuckled as he put his eyes back at Baekhyun.

 

„Chanyeol. Nobody wants to talk to you.“ Another voice, another person.

 

While Minseok was shocked as Chanyeol entered the room, he was completely terrified now. The man was even taller, had even higher and more prominent cheekbones, broad shoulders, shiny, silver hair that was styled out of his face and these eyes. Sharp and dangerous eyes. He couldn’t help but tremble at the sight and his tiny fists were grabbing the sides of his shirt, he needed something to hold on to. Chanyeol noticed how tense Minseok suddenly became and he chuckled, finally letting go of Baekhyun’s chin and the smaller one let out a breath he was obviously holding for quite some time. „Look who’s got scared when he saw the boss walking in. Make sure to not piss your pants, ya? The floor is expensive.“ Then he turned around, facing the man that just entered the room and sat down at the chair he kicked earlier, just as the unknown man sat down at the main chair on the big desk. Minseok was right, he really didn’t wanted to see the person that belonged to that chair. The boss, as Chanyeol addressed him, looked so intimidating and the boy was scared. Why were they here? What was it, that they wanted from him? He was just a trainee aiming to become a famous idol, but this scenery looked more like the root of a crime that was about to be committed.

 

The man with the silver hair choose to not acknowledge the two boys as he sat down, his eyes immediately fell on Yixing. „Lay, it’s been a while.“ The man said. „You’re right, good to see you again, Kris.“ So the man’s name was Kris. It was a unusual name to be honest, but Minseok noticed they were calling Yixing Lay, so maybe it was a nickname? A hidden identity? The black haired boy was beyond confused, just what was he doing here? Kris nodded. „Is there anything to know this time?“ He asked, finally eyeing the two boys standing next two Yixing and about two meters in front of his desk. Yixing smiled warmly, dimples showing on his soft cheeks. „No, it’s the same as usual, here are some basic information in case you need them. But as always, they are precious boys, you need to take good care of them.“ He said with his soft voice, sincerity in his eyes while he made a few steps to give the silver haired male some folders. „We’ll see, if they behave.“ Kris took the folders, but didn’t bother looking at them and just laid them down on his desk. He eyed the to boys, as Yixing made his way back. It was always the moment the shock hit them in their eyes. Realization came him. They wouldn’t return with Yixing.

 

To the surprise of both of the boys, it wasn’t Baekhyun that raised his voice, he was still too caught up in Chanyeol and what the red haired men said to him. It was Minseok.

„Yi…yixing.. what does this mean?“ The smaller reached out to tug at the taller’s shirt. The said male flashed him a sad smile. „You’ll find out soon. I won’t ask for forgiveness, but please let me tell you I had no choice, I really appreciated your hard work. Take care.“ His black orbs looked deep into the big ones of Minseok, then to Baekhyun before he left. Kris finally put his whole attention to the boys when he heard this small and scared voice.

 

He had heard so many pleading voices in his life. Humans being reduced to nothing but fear, trapped souls begging him for forgiveness. For mercy. Begging him to spare his life. Confused men and women that were thrown in here, like in an arena to fight for their life or their dignity. But he never heard a voice like this. Pure, free of every darkness that this world held. And scared. A small smirk painted his lips. He liked them scared. When he observed the boy, he saw big, cat like eyes and despite how sharp shaped they were, they were full of innocence and cuteness. He had puffy cheeks that were more than just adorable, a cute button nose and full lips which he was biting nervously right now. His hair was black, parted in the middle and with his pale skin and his overall petite frame, he looked like an angel. But angels weren't supposed to be stuck in a place like this. He seemed so out of place. Maybe he needed a little tainting to fit a better in here.

 

The two boys were startled, just what was happening right now? Why did Yixing leave them? Baekyhun and Minseok looked at each other. Baekhyun was the first to find his words. „What… what is happening here?“ Voice not as scared as expected. It was almost demanding. And… they had all right to be, right? They had all every right to know what was going on. Small fists curling at Baekyhun’s side, he didn’t want to be played and fooled. He looked almost angry. It wasn’t Kris that answered, it was Chanyeol. He just laughed.

„I like this one already. Kris, let me deal with him.“ The red haired man was lounging in his chair and tilted his head so he could take in the silver haired man’s frame. He seemed more than content with Chanyeol’s request because he silently looked into the two folders Yixing got him and then handed him one of them silently. A big grin spread on his face and he stood up, walking to Baekyhun. Towered over him. Baekyhun flashed Minseok a reassuring look and managed to smile at him to ease the other ones fear a little, before he allowed Chanyeol to wrap one of his giant hands over his upper arm and guided him to the door he just came in a few minutes ago. Only the sound of the closing door and the click of it being locked made Minseok aware of what just happened. He jumped slightly and his eyes were moving in panic.

„Bae…baekyhun!!“ He winced, about to make his way to the door his best friend just vanished a few seconds ago, but a stern voice made him stop.

 

„Don’t move.“ The boy looked up, scared at the command.

 

The man sounded dangerous and Minseok couldn’t do anything but obey. „But..Bae…baekkie…“, he managed to get out. What would happen to Baekyhun? He was beyond worried about his friend. Kris stood up and made his way from the desk to the boy. „Don’t worry about your friend. Chanyeol likes to bark, but he doesn’t bite. He likes having a dirty mouth, but not having dirty hands. At least not in that field.“ The silver haired male looked even taller, now that he was coming for him. The black haired boy looked up, his big eyes took in the sight of the tall man. Kris was the definition of intimidation. His sharp features just told everybody not to mess with him. His body towered over the smaller one, swallowing his shadow whole while he put his giant hands on the boys small shoulders. He shuddered. His touch wasn’t that strong but he obviously wasn’t that kind of a man that needed to use his physical strength to get his way. Kris didn’t pay attention to the boys reaction and led him to the chair that Chanyeol occupied just earlier. It wasn’t standing right in front to the desk anymore due to the red haired male kicking it, but Minseok didn’t had the courage to change that and Kris didn't seem to mind, so he just sat down as instructed, his hands resting in his lap, his fingers intertwined. He was so scared and nervous.

 

„So.“ The man took the remaining folder and opened it. „ _Kim Minseok_. That is your name right?“ It sounded so angelic. What a shame he had to change it. The boy wasn’t able to answer and Kris looked up, not pleased with the lack of reaction.

„Is this your name?“ He asked again and the boy jumped. „Yes… Minseok… my.. that’s my name..“ He fiddled in his chair, the mens gaze only fueled his fear. „Good. Answer me properly. My time is valuable so make sure it won’t go to waste.“ Kris looked back at the file. His voice was so cold but the boy couldn't do anything but feel hot inside. „Yes, Sir. I am.. sorry.“ He got as an answer while he read roughly through the papers.

 

Kim Minseok, 17, no parents. Perfect. +

 

He laid the folder down and looked at the boy. „Do you know why you are here, Minseok?“ The boy shook his head. „Then, Minseok, tell me from where you are coming just earlier.“ Kris put his elbows on the desk and let his chin rest on top of his hands. They boy hesitated a little but he reminded himself, that Kris didn’t want him to waste his time. „I cam from the W.U. Entertainment building. I am a trainee there…“ Or… was he? He wasn’t sure anymore. The silver haired male nodded, feigning interest, as if he wouldn’t know where he came from.

 

„You see.“, the elder started „The person that founded W.U. Entertainment happens to be my father.“

Minseok’s eyes grew wide. The man in front of him was the son of the founder of the biggest Entertainment Company in South Korea? „But… isn’t the head of the company Kim-„ „Jongin?“ Kris chuckled. „He’s actually my younger brother.“

 

Well, to be honest, Jongin was his half brother. Kris wasn’t really close to his father so he didn't really cared about him having an affair (or probably more than just one). Probably the reason why his mother overdosed on some pills but he never was close to her either so why should he grieve over a person that was basically a stranger to him. He barely saw his parents in his childhood or at all in his life, the concept of a loving family wasn’t something he was familiar with. The only connection he held to his father was through his companies. „You see, my father was a big business man in South Korea and China. He made all sorts of business, but at the end of the day you can divide them into two simple categories.“ He made a short pause before speaking, taking in the sight of a confused, scared, but also curious little boy sitting in front of him. He couldn’t really process why he found that boy so endearing. He wasn’t much different than all the other teens sitting in this chair before. Just a stupid boy that thought he could be a star. How naive.

„What… what are those categories?“, Minseok found himself asking, mainly because he couldn't stand the man staring at him like this. The man looked so fierce and… strangely handsome…what was he thinking?

 

„ _Legal and Illegal_.“

 

„You see, I take care of the most businesses. Since Jongin is the younger brother and technically the bastard in the family, he has the freedom to take over the Entertainment Company since he hasn’t a real responsibility like I do. But isn’t it fitting? A bastard taking care of an Industry that is labeled as untrustworthy? Shady? But it’s okay, Jongin always loved standing in the spotlight ever since he was young, so his career as an insanely successful artist himself is ideal for this kind of company.“ He laughed. He himself still held a great share of W.U. Entertainment, but he wasn’t interested in the Entertainment business, so he let Jongin deal with that. And Jongin knew that so he didn’t care that, technically, he didn’t own the company. „Then there’s me, taking care of the rest of the business … that includes the ones that are really shady.“ The boy in front of him gulped. „But… what have I to do with that? I am not part of… the really shady business…?“ He asked carefully, not really sure what to make out of all these information. Kris reached for the pack of cigarettes laying on his desk, putting one out. „Well.“ He sticked it in his mouth and lighted it. Minseok saw him inhaling the nicotine and laying back in his chair while blowing the smoke out. It laid thick in the air, the sharp smell made it hard for the boy to breath but the man didn’t seem to care.

„You are now.“

It was silent, it took a few seconds for Minseok to realize what the older just said. What it meant. What it meant for him. Wasn’t he supposed to be an idol? An idol wasn't involved in shady business, wasn't he? „The company invested in you, but you failed them. You know just how expensive the training is. W.U. Entertainment provided your dorm, your food, your instructors, all your lessons. But since you aren’t progressing the way they thought you would, you wasted W.U. Entertainments money. And since I am one of the main share holders, you wasted my money. So you _owe_ me.“ Minseok needed a few seconds to process what the man in front of him just said. He owed him? And not only that, WU Entertainment was linked to someone that seemed to be a mafia boss? The boy wasn’t completely dumb, he knew that the Entertainment Industry and especially the Idol Industry wasn’t the most cleanest business in Asia but he never expected something like this.

„I… i owe… you… S…sir?“ Was all he could say, his fingernails digging int he armrest of the chair, his voice cracking a little. Minseok knew that feeling that was about to unfold himself in him. He had to felt it so often in his life, it was familiar by now, but it hurt. Would he be left alone? Again? The man nodded. „Yes, you do. So now I guess it is easy for you to picture why you are here.“ The dark eyes roamed over the boy without hiding it a bit. Kris took in the petite frame in front of him, making sure to take in every tiny bit of the beautiful boy. Making sure the boy noticed. And he did. Kris lips curled in a derogative smile as the realization hit the boy. He looked up, clearly uncomfortable and shocked with the thoughts that were running through his head now.

 

„So.. I have to be a… _whore_?“

 

Minseok wasn’t dumb. Even if he entered the club from the back entrance, by putting together one and one, it was clearly obvious what kind of etablissement this place was. He was a trainee that fell trough the web of competition in the company until he was deep down on the ground and now he had to pay the price. The feeling in him spread out more, making every cell in him ache with the thought of not being good enough. Being worth absolutely nothing. Again.

 

„Not necessarily.“ Kris answered, startling the boy that was trapped in his own thoughts. The silver haired male smirked and put out his cigarette on the ash trey on his desk and stood up again. He saw the boy trembling, fear suited him so beautifully. Kris walked around the table and then leaned against it right before the boy. Towered over him. „There are plenty of other jobs you could do, but they require a certain skill and you will get your hands really dirty. Idols are supposed to be good looking anyway, so taking a dick in their hole always seemed the most effective by all the abandoned ones. It’s fast money.“ He noticed how the boy flinched at the word _abandoned_ , while he seemed pretty content with the rest of his words, which were a little disturbing to begin with. But the boy didn’t care. He started to shiver, his mind slowly unraveling at that word.

 

Abandoned.

 

Would it happen again? Would he lose his place in the world again? Minseok wasn’t sure if he was able to handle another defeat like that. What should he do? He was about to be disposed again. They would make him a whore, getting pushed around and defiled by countless men and than he would be thrown away. Again. Tears were starting to flood his eyes and he slides from the chair, dropped to his knees and looked up at the man in front of him. „No…n…no…“ He started to sob and Kris was about to roll his eyes, contemplating if he maybe was too fast judging that boy because right now he looked like all the other ones, but when the boy spoke again he was, again, surprised. „Please… please don’t abandon me..“ He sobbed again, his tiny fists were clawing at the dress pants the man in front of him was wearing. „Don’t… don’t…leave me alone.. I’ll do everything…“ Kris opened his mouth, but shut it because he needed to think about what the boy said a little more. He wasn’t begging him to let him go or to spare him, he was begging him to not abandon him. That was different, most of the people in his place where selfish, they would do everything to get their ass out of this place but this boy was just asking for one thing.

 

Something in Kris was infuriated with the boy in front of him. He was so different. He was so pure. The man liked that, he liked how the boy looked at him, wide eyes filled with tears. His pleading look, he didn’t wanted freedom. He just wanted to belong somewhere. It was almost a shame he was going to be a simple whore but Kris wasn’t one to spare someone if it would damage his business. But it wouldn’t hurt if he would be the first to taint him. After all, this was his first thought he had after laying his eyes on the boy. The man moved his hand and put them into Minseoks soft black looks. They curled in his hand like they belonged to him. Technically, Minseok already belonged to him for a few years now but this feeling was different. „Say… Minseok, are you a virgin?“ The boy’s eyes were wide and he saw panic shooting trough them but he didn’t pay much attention to it. The black haired boy nodded. Kris frowned, waiting for words. „Ye…yes… Sir.“ Kris seemed content with that answer.

He liked the idea that the boy in front of him was, in fact, truly pure. Innocent. He liked that very much.

Sometimes he would test them himself if he found them interesting. He usually didn’t touch virgins though, because he could make a lot of money with their first time. But this time he just couldn't help it. He reasoned that he could make an exception once in a while, it wasn't like he was desperate for the money. „Minseok.“ He said again, this time, the boy was more aware of him. „Yes, Sir?“ He said again, his voice still shaking. Everything was in Kris’ hands, he didn’t want to disappoint the man in front of him. He would do everything to live up to his expectations at this point. „If you don’t want to be abandoned, you have to be a very good boy for me now. Do you understand?“ Minseok’s heart jumped. There was no way he would know if the man in front of him was lying or playing with him but he was going to try everything to save his own sanity. Even if it included losing everything else. „Yes, Sir. I understand.“ There wasn’t much of a choice anyway, wasn’t it? Kris showed the boy a smile and Minseok was sure it would haunt his dreams later but he accepted the place between his legs without complains. He knew what he was supposed to do so he unbuckled the belt in front of him with shaking fingers and opened the zipper of the Taller’s pants. He hesitate and looked up at the man with unsure eyes. Kris laughed a little, cupping his cheek and internally cooing at the adorableness of the human in front of him. He had always liked them innocent and Minseok was the definition of that word. Nothing in his world was innocent, he had to deal with filthy people and dirty crimes all day. The angel in front of him was a nice change, even though he was aware that he had to disguise this pretty angel in the future.

 

Kris was fueled by the fear and the insecurity in the Younger’s eyes, but he decided he would have mercy with him. „Don’t worry, little one. I know you are inexperienced, for now, everything that counts is your effort.“ He assured the boy and guided his head more to his crotch. The boy complied, visibly more content after hearing those words. His small, delicate fingers were still trembling a little bit while he pushed them slowly into the boxers the mafia boss was wearing but he seemed more confident now. Eager. Eager to please. Kris liked that. The bulge in his pants was visible and he wasn't even fully hard yet. He felt so big and Minseoks eyes grew wide when he finally freed the elder’s cock. He eyed it for a few seconds with curiousity, then looked up to Kris who nodded, encouraging him to start what he was supposed to do now. Minseok ignored the voice in his head telling him how wrong this was and instead listened to the one telling him he needed to do this if he wanted to belong somewhere.

 

He started by giving kittenish licks to the tip of the mafia boss’ cock and gave the massive length a few pumps with his small hands before he parted his lips to engulf the head into his warm mouth, earning himself a deep breath from the guy before him. His lips stretched around the big cock, he was a little scared of taking the cock in further, so he tried using his tongue to get used to the feeling in his mouth first. He licked the tip and around it for a while, then finally tried to swallow more after hearing a few rough moans slipping past Kris’ lips. The boy struggled, tears starting to form in his eyes again because the pressure on his mouth and jaw was a little too much and too difficult for him to handle. He looked up, his lips only getting a little past the top. Kris smiled, putting his hand on the younger’s head, caressing the black locks, making him relax a little.

„You want me to help, little one?“ His smile turned into a grin and his hand was reaching to the back of the boys head now, still stroking his hair softly.

 

Minseok, as naive as he was, nodded, but regretted it the moment his face was pushed all the way against Kris’ crotch by the hand on his hair. Tears were flooding down his cheeks immediately and he couldn't breath, basically choking on the cock in his mouth. But he didn't complain, he didn’t try to pull away. He had to be good. If he couldn't shine with skills, he had to at least show how determined he was. There wasn’t much he could show anyway because the man in front of him started thrusting in the hot cavern that was his mouth at a rough and fast pace, so he just tried to endure it. His jaw felt constricted and hurt and he had to hold himself back from gagging every time the tip of the cock hit the back of his throat. Tears were streaming down his face and everything felt so wet. Kris’ loved the glassy eyes he looked into. He loved how he could clearly see how uncomfortable the boy was but also how he didn’t fought back in the slightest. Sometimes he was a up for a challenge, but since almost every day was full of challenges and lowlifes that were trying to fight with him, he liked having them obedient and in no way stressful since he wanted to relax. Minseok was exactly that, so eager to please. Kris liked to be rough with his partners but usually he wouldn’t be that harsh and forceful with unexperienced boys like him. He knew he was cruel, but he wasn’t that cruel.

 

Except he was with the boy in front of him. He wanted to see how determined he was, how _eager_ to please. He wanted to test him. The taller always loved to play with people’s minds, which probably was the reason why he was keeping up with all the businesses despite his opportunity to just sell the companies or ditch the mafia life and live a comfortable life. Minseok seemed to be very eager, despite the distress the older could clearly see in the boys face, he kept up with the rough treatment he received. Kris loved that more than anything else and together with the warmness of the younger’s mouth, he knew he was close. His big fingers curled even deeper into Minseok’s hair, tugging with much force on the strands while he fucked his mouth rougher and faster than before, burying himself deep between those cute lips. He felt tears on his dick, mixed with precum and spit and that thought brought him over the edge, he groaned loud and pushed the boy’s head against his hips once again, pubes pressing against the boys nose. He released some of his load into the boys throat, then pulled his dick out to paint the face in front of him in some white. Kris moaned and let his head fall into his neck. His breathing was heavy and so was Minseok’s.

When the taller looked down his already soften member started to get hard again. The sight was heaven. The boy in front of him was panting, his body still trying to make up for the air he was denied for the last minutes. Cum covered his face, his angelic features painted in sticky white. Eyes half closed, it was a tiresome activity after all, but Kris couldn't help himself. Large hands gripped the boys upper arm and lifted him up roughly, he winced a little, but didn't protested. The elder turned both of them and placed the boy on top of his working desk. It didn’t took much strength for him, the boy was petite and light.

 

He was a trainee at WU after all, of course he was light. Kris didn’t ask for permission when he pulled the boys sweater over his head, giving himself a good look of the boys upper body. Of course Minseok complied. He checked the boy in front of him out for a few seconds, his eyes scanning the lithe body. He liked them small and petite but in his opinion, the Idol Entertainments took it a little too far. He would make sure the boy gained a few pounds in the future, he didn’t like how he could almost see the boys ribs. Of course he starved himself, he wanted to make it to the top. His smirk was a little bitter, in the end the boy made it to the very bottom. Kris wasn’t so sure if the life on an idol was any better or easier than the life of a prostitute.

He grabbed Minseoks chin and pulled him into his direction to connect their lips. The boy gasped. That was his first kiss.

„K..kri…kris…“, he mumbled when the elder pulled away, seemingly enjoying to watch into the wide and shocked eyes. „Call me Yifan, baby.“ The boy looked even more shocked… did the man just told him his real name? Was he really honest with him? That was a sign, right? The man would take care of him?

 

„ _Yifan…_ “ He repeated as said male decorated his pale neck and ear with kisses, his fingers exploring the younger’s chest and slowly wandering down. Small fists curled in Yifan’s dress shirt when he palmed Minseoks crotch, adding a little pressure and a little moan escaped his lips. Yifan bit his lip, even the boys sounds were angelic. „This was your first kiss, right, little boy?“ He asked while slipping one of his hands into the boys pants and continued trailing kisses on his soft neck and collarbones. Minseok moaned again at all those touches he received. Even if the situation was shady, he could feel himself growing slowly hard at the taller’s touches. „Ye…yes…Yifan..Sir…“ The silver haired male chuckled. „Yifan is enough… but maybe I’ll come back to the Sir later, baby. Now be a good boy and take your pants off for me.“ Of course he obeyed, or he tried at least, struggling with taking them off after opening the zipper. But Yifan didn’t mind helping him, enjoying how the black denim was replaced by soft milky skin after he slid down the boys pants and boxers and also removed his shoes.

 

He took a step back to get a look at the sight. Minseok sitting at his work desk, vulnerable and naked, just how he liked it. His slowly forming erection was pressing against the boys stomach. His penis was cute, perfectly fitting to the overall impression of Minseok. Yifan licked his lips. The younger squirmed a bit around, closing his legs to save a little of his dignity but he realized it was long gone after Yifan pushed them open again. „Don’t be shy, little boy.“ He smiled at the boy and lifted his chin up, a cute red color was laying on his face. „It’s too late for that now.“ He eagerly sucked at the younger’s lips and smiled into the kiss when he felt the hands on his shirt again. It was such a cute reaction. He released once again and the boy gasped for air. Yifan watched him for a few seconds before he pressed his big hand against his small chest. „Now let me see the reason you are here for.“ Again, Minseok whined as he got pushed back a little so he had to support himself on his hands behind him, but he complied. Letting the older man spread his legs more to reveal his member and his small hole.

 

 _Like a whore,_ he thought. He should get used to that.

 

He saw how Yifan’s eyes got dark at the sight and Minseok blushed, turning away. The elder let him be for now and reached into a drawer on his desk where he stored lube, just for a case like this. He popped the cap open, making Minseok look at him again. Yifan smiled while he slicked his finger with the cold substance and the boy felt himself getting lost in those dark eyes and this smile. It felt like home. He felt the sudden urge to stay with the man in front of him, he wanted to make him stay. His thought was interrupted when he felt a sudden pain run down his spine when Yifan pressed a finger in him without hesitation. He cried out, gripping onto the taller male’s broad shoulders while the latter already kept pushing the digit in and out. The elder smiled, but this time it was different.

„Does it hurt, little boy?“ Minseok pressed his teeth together and whined, looking up at Yifan. He nodded, but didn’t fight back to stop the elder from stretching his hole like this. Even as the second finger was added. „Ah…. you can take it… be brave for me, be a _good boy_ for me, will you?“ The boy didn't hesitate and nodded again, more determined than ever to be that _good boy_ Yifan was asking him to be. The elder chuckled and took the boys answer as an invitation to trust harder, to finally put in a third digit. He gave the younger not much time to adjust to his huge fingers, always pushing into him and scissoring them without care. He loved how the smaller jumped at his movements, how he clung to him, clearly in pain, but without complaining. He whined, but never said anything, so submissive and obedient. Yifan loved every second of it, but he decided to go a little easy on the boy and slowed down his pace, making sure he was stretching him properly and not as rough as before. He didn't want to break him. Not _yet_.

 

When he deemed the boy prepared enough, he retrieved his fingers, earning a breath the boy seemed to hold for a while already. But also a little, needy whine. The pain turned into pleasure after a while so it wasn’t that hard for him anymore. But the pain came back when Yifan placed his cock at the small, puckering hole and slowly pushed in. It was then that Minseok realized again how big the elder actually was. Putting it in his mouth was hard enough, putting it in his ass was even harder. The boy cried again, chewing on his bottom lip and making it bleed in that process to endure it while silver haired male pushed in again, and started trusting hard without much care. „You’re so tight, baby. It feels so good.“ Yifan allowed himself a moan and licked his lips at the sight of the boy. There clearly was pain in Minseoks face but he still choose to not interfere in what Yifan was doing. He didn’t plan on keeping this pace up, but it was just so tempting. „Does it hurt, _Minseok_? Do you want me to slow down?“ His voice was soft, a big contrast to the sharp snap of his hips that pierced into the boy almost violently.

„N…nghhh…no…it’s okay..“ The boy managed to say between small whines, he knew he wasn’t really convincing but he didn’t need to be. It was the opposite that fueled Yifan and he smiled, placing a kiss on Minseoks lips and then his forehead the younger never felt so loved in his entire life. Neither the hard grip on his hip nor the sharp trusts into his ass were able to ruin how content he felt with Yifans lips on his skin and his loving gaze on his small frame. „You are such a good boy, so obedient, just how I like it.“ Minseoks lips couldn't avoid forming a small smile at those words.

 

Yifan liked him… well at least he liked what he was doing (or not doing for that matter, which was fighting back). Minseok was okay with that, it meant he had a chance to belong and that was the most important thing.

 

It was like a treat from Yifan that he slowed down, his large hand closed around the youngers cock. Despite the pain he felt it was hard and aching to be touched. Minseok looked up rather surprised. He didn’t expected for the elder to touch him, did he deserve it? The trusts were comfortable now, he found himself meeting Yifan’s trusts, thirsty for more. It felt good, so good to be loved.

„ _Yi…yifan.._ “, he moaned, tears of happiness in his eyes while he wrapped his arms around the others neck, gripping tight onto him. He was still fully clothed while Minseok was fully naked and he really wanted to feel his skin but didn’t dare to say something. Instead he cherished the pleasure he received from the elder. The trusts, still hard but so so pleasurably, the hand wrapped around his cock that made his eyes almost roll back because of how good it made him feel.

„ _Yifan.._ “, he moaned again, tears in his eyes, he wasn't used to this gentleness. The violence and pain he was getting from the man a few minutes ago, that was something he was familiar with, something he was used to. But now it was different, it was so gentle, so sweet, so nice. It was almost love. He didn’t knew if it was this thought or Yifans skilled hands, trusts and lips on his skin. It didn’t took long for him to arch his back in an angle Yifan couldn't describe any other than beautiful, while he came, spilling his seed onto his belly and the elders hand. „ _Yifan…_.“ He suddenly felt so exhausted but while the the mafia boss didn’t seem tired at all because he sped up again, fucking into the boy with more power than before, it didn’t hurt, but the trusts were overstimulating the boy and he whined again. „Nghhhh….“ His fingernails were digging into the elders shoulders and he buried his face in the creak of his neck. Yifan envied the sweet pain, it was only motivating him more to trust deeper into the tight little hole. Deeper and deeper. He groaned and came hard, shooting his load into Minseoks tight hole.

Both gasped for air as they embraced each other.

 

It felt so good. No boy and no girl before had felt like this. Yifan loved every second. He loved how the boy felt under his hands. How he whined, how he moaned. He loved how he would endure everything for him. Only to _belong_ to him. Minseok was perfect. A grin was plastered on his lips and he looked down at the boy. He seemed so tired. Leaning against the Taller’s broad chest, trying to steady his breath. Yifan chuckled and wrapped his arm around the boy who tried to erase every centimeter between them and he loved it.

„Did… did I do… good?“ Minseok asked, voice hoarse, sleep almost overpowering him. „Yes, you did, baby.“ He said and the boy looked up, seemingly happy. „Will you continue being good boy for me?“ „Yes!“ He was exhausted but his answer came without hesitation. Minseok would do everything to feel this again. To feel someone being close to him. He felt so protected. He felt love. „You’ll do everything I tell you to do?“ „Yes!“ The mafia boss smiled, did the boy know what he was getting himself into? He gently placed his hand on his cheek with the younger leaning into his touch, seemingly happy. „What a good boy…“, he repeated again.

 

„Well, then…“ He bowed down to place a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead

„I think I am keeping you for myself…“

 

Minseok didn’t know what _happiness_ was and if he would find it in these dark eyes, but he never felt so so close. He didn’t know what price he had to pay, but it didn’t matter.

 

_He finally belonged somewhere._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun knew he had to make this deal. He never thought it would led to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! At first thank you for the subs! I am really grateful!
> 
> I knew it took me a while lol. But i finally managed to write another chapter! This time it's the chanbaek part of the story. I decided to make xiuris and chanbaek the mainpairings of this. If you are only reading this chapter and arent interested in xiuris i do advise you to read at least a little of the first chapter to understand the whole situation about whats going on in general. 
> 
> I am again sorry for this.I am also pretty sure this has a lot of mistakes, i try to correct as much as i can but for now i am tired. I just pushed myself a little to write this because i am on a university project for the whole next week and i really wanted to post something.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: minor character death (like, really minor, nobody important), rough sex, blood, raw sex, mentions of past abuse and rape, deeptroathing, fucked up/toxic relationship, fucked up!Chanbaek
> 
> Also the flashback is connected to the first chaper, i think its easy to realize but i just wanted to mention it in case i did a bad job lol

 

 

Silk.

 

Silk was such a fine material, it has always been a symbol of beauty and wealth. It was also strong, durable. Endless.

 

Baekyhun despised it with everything he had. The black silk sheets were hugging his red robe, both of them extending the beauty of his pale skin. He hated how the fabric felt, he hated how it was gliding at each other, making him slipping slightly on the sheets. The robe wasn’t much, only barely covering his tighs. It revealed a good amount of his chest and hung loose around his left shoulder. He knew how sinful he looked. 

 

„You are so beautiful, little boy.“ The voice wasn’t anything special. They were never special. Baekhyun bit his lips shyly and looked up at the man in front of him, the eyeliner was heavy on his eyes. He had heard this compliment at least a thousand times already. He despised it, even more than the sheets and his robe. „Thank … thank you…“ They always wanted innocent boys. Obedient boys. Shy boys. Baekhyun hated it all. The man took off his vest, then his button up, then moving to his pants and the boy with the ash blonde hair was following all of his moves as they were the most interesting thing ever, even licking his lips. When the man got rid of his pants, only staying there in his briefs, Baekhyun feigned impatience. „Mh… please join me… Oppa.“ He could see the rising arousal on the man when he called him that name, Baekhyun was disgusted but he still put his arms around his neck, when the man was climbing over him. „So cute.“ The man’s hand were caressing his robe for only a few seconds before he touched his thigh, slipping under the silk, dangerously near to the boys crotch. Baekhyun rolled his head back and moaned. „Oppa… please touch me more…“ The man groaned, desperately grinding his crotch against the prostitute and staring into those cute, wide eyes. „How old are you again, darling?“, he asked while his teeth sunk down to nibble on Baekhyun’s neck. The boy giggled. „I just turned 18, Oppa.“ The man groaned, seemingly pleased with that answer. The younger prostitutes were always more expensive, especially when they looked even more innocent than their actual age, just like Baekhyun. „It was a good decision to pay more for such a young little whore.“ 

 

„Are you sure it was?“ A deep voice. A hand around the mans neck. The hilt of a gun pressed against his temple. A muted gunshot. Baekhyun closed his eyes.

 

 

He groaned when the man fell on his body and he was pushed back against the mattress by the lifeless body, some blood splattering on his face and his silky robe. He couldn’t bring himself to complain about the blood on that stupid thing, it was red anyway. He wasn’t really strong but he managed to press against the lifeless body and push him off the bed. He was met with yet another body hovering above him and he turned his head, looking down on the dead man beside the bed, he could still feel his disgusting touches. 

„Why do they always want me to call them Oppa, sick freaks!“ He complained and the deep voice chuckled. Baekhyun glared at him, he hated all of this so much. „I have to admit it sounds kinda hot. Can you call me Oppa, too?“ The boy could feel Chanyeol touching his body, his big, rough hands wandering over his waist down to his thighs. It created a nice friction against his soft, smooth skin. Not like he would admit that.

„I give you 5 seconds to get off me and leave that room you fucking prick.“ Baekhyun spit between his teeth and pushed against the red haired male over him. But unlike with the lifeless body a few seconds ago, he wasn’t able to push the man off him. He was a lot stronger after all. Chanyeol laughed. „You don’t want me to leave.“ Baekhyun pressed his palms against his chest again, but without actually trying. „Why do you think that? I can’t stand you at all.“ He hissed. „We both know that’s a lie.“ Baekhyun felt one of the man’s big hand in his hair, as his head was yanked back roughly. „I am the only one that can wash away those ugly touches from those ugly men.“  Chanyeol growled and continued trailing Baekhyun’s body with his hands, until he palmed his unclothed crotch. The younger boy moaned. „I am getting those touches because of you.“ He tried to sound pissed but all he did was moaning in pleasure. Chanyeol was so fucking good with his hands. „Think again, beautiful. Without me you would receive way more of these filthy men. It’s your fault for getting involved into this Idol shit.“ Baekhyun knew he was right, but Chanyeol also knew the boy needed to give him all the fault. The red haired boy didn’t mind, it was a cute trait. He liked how fierce Baekhyun was. 

Chanyeol knew exactly what the Company had thought of Baekhyun and why they abandoned him. He must have had a lot of potential and talent. But he was too outgoing, to independent. They couldn’t control him the way they wanted him too. He was simply not cut to be that obedient Idol puppy, he was more of a wild dog on a hunt. They knew he was aware of his innocent and cute look, they knew how manipulative he was. The Assassin loved it. 

 

He leaned back and reached to grab his shirt and pulled it over his head. He immediately felt Baekhyun staring. He smirked, he always stared. And he loved him staring. It wasn’t because of his abs, broad shoulders and toned biceps, even if he wished it was because of that. It was because of all these scars that covered his whole body. All of them were healed, but they were still prominent, there was hardly a spot that wasn’t packed with thin, pale lines on his body. Chanyeol had been tortured pretty much all his life. He felt like everybody he ever knew and met had added at least one of those endless lines on his body. His parents, his friends, his lovers, his enemies, his victims, his teachers. There were even a few from Yifan. His grin got wider. His past was a typical and boring one for people like him. Abusive parents that neglected him and all that shit. He had to fight for himself basically all his life growing up on the streets. Doing a lot of wrong things while a lot of wrong things were done with him. Somehow he got into killing people for money and then he met Yifan, whom he realized was pretty much like him. Even if Yifan didn’t had that much scars on his body, there were endless ones inside of him. That was the only difference between them. He never really liked working for somebody specifically, but with Yifan it was okay. People had stopped torturing him a long time ago, there was no way he could ever be hurt again. Now he was the one hurting people. He looked at the boy beneath him. Sometimes he imagined torturing him, sometimes he wanted to be tortured by him. Both of the thoughts were everything but normal, but he couldn't help himself. He was always rough with Baekhyun in general, but he never really did act out on his disturbing fantasies. 

 

Baekhyun knew about them, of course, Chanyeol was very vocal about it. His rough voice brushing against his skin, telling him how he wanted to torture the boy or wanted to be tortured while he fucked him. Sometimes Chanyeol would tell stories of some of his scars in particular, talking about how he got them, who carved it in his skin. The younger couldn't find it in him to be disgusted by this dirty talk. He soon found himself craving the cruelty he learned about. „You’re a sick freak.“ Baekhyun spat. „And so are you.“ Chanyeol laughed, opening the buckle of his belt and pulled it out, then opened his zipper and pulled down his pants. Then he leaned down again to kiss Baekhyun. It was more teeth than actual lips but they didn’t mind. Their kisses were always harsh, never soft. Neither of them had learned to kiss with love. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck and broke their sloppy kiss, immediately starting to lick the elders jawline and placing kisses on his neck, sucking on his skin, marking it in his own way. The purple spots would break the almost dull pattern of endless scars. Chanyeol closed his eyes, lips curling in a smile while he was rocking his hips against the younger’s crotch. Both moaned. „I am only sick because of you.“ Baekhyun breathed against the red haired male’s skin. Chanyeol could only laugh while digging his fingernails into Baekhyun’s thighs. „You’re so cute.“ He said. „You make me want to do so many things to you. I love how much hatred is in you, it turns me on so much.“ He was rocking against the smaller now, almost violently.  Their erections meeting each other, it was almost painful because both wanted their release but the pain was the best thing. „You look so cute, like a fucking angel but you make me want to drag you deep down into hell.“ Baekhyun moaned against his neck, still sucking and biting his skin. „Then better drag me deep enough so I can’t get out to kick your ass you-„ His words were interrupted by his own painful moan when Chanyeol shoved his index finger into him. It was dry and hard and it hurt but Baekhyun found himself pressing against the finger until Chanyeol was knuckledeep into his ass. He loved that Chanyeol was always rough. All his life Baekhyun was treated like he was a doll. Like he was a fragile puppet and every touch would make him break. But he wasn’t like that. He hated it, he hated how everybody assumed he was weak. He had enough of people trying to shield him from all the bad things in the world just because he looked so innocent when in truth he was far from it. Baekhyun soon learned how to play with people because of that. Absolutely losing his innocence while doing that. If they thought he would break at every touch and word, then why not use it? 

„You’re so pretty, almost like a girl, it makes me want to break you. Can I break you?“ Another finger was shoved into him and the Younger hissed at the pain, it felt so good. So so good to finally feel pain. „I want to make you cry, make you feel things you never felt in your life because nobody wants to destroy beautiful things like you. But I want to. I promise you will be even more beautiful after I’m done with you.“ Baekhyun moaned at those words, his delicate fingers were digging into the Older’s skin and he kissed him hungrily. He wanted all the things Chanyeol said. He wanted to break. He wanted to see his limits. „Fuck me.“ He breathed against Chanyeols neck. „Do it raw.“ He added and the Assassin gasped, his fingers stopped and he looked down. „Hahaha, what?“ What was this, a joke? „Fucking do it, Chanyeol. Break me. Destroy me. Hurt me.“ A big grin spread out on Chanyeol’s face and it was the most disturbing thing Baekhyun had ever seen in his life but while it scared him, it also fueled him.

 

He loved that Chanyeol wasn’t like all those other people. He didn’t care about the Younger’s appearance, his angelic voice or his talent to manipulate people, he wasn’t fazed at all by it. If anything it filled his head with more sick fantasies and the desire to completely unravel Baekhyun. He didn’t protest when Chanyeol pulled out his fingers, grabbed the boy and flipped him over. His face was pressed into the mattress and the Assassin bowed down to him while kneading his ass, sometimes digging his fingernails in the soft skin. „I’ll make sure you hate it as much as you enjoy it.“ The man kissed the soft skin of the boy beneath him, while he positioned himself at Baekhyun’s small hole. When he pushed in, the younger was already meeting him because he pushed his ass back. Chanyeol groaned while Baekhyun’s whole body was on fire, it hurt so much. Chanyeol was huge and he felt every inch of the older when he started to move, trusting hard into the boy. He was right, Baekhyun hated it, but he also didn’t want it to end. The pain that was creeping down his spine was almost unbearable and he was already biting his lips to the point it was probably bleeding but it was also the most intense feeling he ever felt. Chanyeol always fucked him hard and rarely prepped him enough, but it has never been like this. The way Chanyeol trusted into him, burying himself deep inside was almost like a beast devouring its prey. Never once in his life had he been the prey, even if people thought they were in control, Baekhyun already had them wrapped around his finger. But not Chanyeol. He had no control over this situation as the Assassin held him down and fucked into him like it was the last thing he’ll ever do. It was hard and loveless and violent, Baekhyun wasn’t even sure if going in dry was hurting Chanyeol too, but it didn’t matter in the end. The pain was what fueled both of them. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was even close to pain or even close to pleasure because the lines blurred with every trust. It hurt so fucking much, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was bleeding, but he found pleasure in the pain. 

 

Chanyeol had a tight grip on his hips, he was sure it would leave purple spots on his skin. He felt his silky robe gliding against the silky sheets and he hated it as soon as he was aware of it. He only noticed it like it was far away, but it bothered him. He hated silk. He hated it so much it felt like it was burning into his skin. He hated how the fabrics were gliding at each other, making it hard for him to stay in one place regarding Chanyeols violent thrusts. The boy gripped the sheets, trying to hoist himself up to get rid of the offense piece of clothing but Chanyeol wouldn’t let him, his large hand already pinning the lithe body down again. Baekhyun hissed both in pain and in annoyance. „Let me get out of this fucking red piece of shit.“ He snarled at the Older but only got shoved deeper into the mattress. „But you are so pretty in silk, Baekhyunnie.“ Chanyeol chuckled, aware of how much he hated these kind of clothes. „Also I don’t want to leave more marks on your pretty skin, the robe is useful.“ Chanyeol moaned. It was a lie, of course he wanted to mark his body. It was a nice contrast to his pale skin. It was also so different to himself. Chanyeol had all these scars, there wasn’t even room for anything different. He got a few tattoos here and there, but they did nothing to wash away the obvious sins on his body, it was the opposite. Baekhyun was like a blank canvas, he could paint him with beautiful bruises and after a few days they would vanish and he was pure again. Baekhyun reminded Chanyeol of what he never could be.

„I’m gonna beat the shit out of you, bastard.“ Baekyhun spit, obviously not pleased with the way Chanyeol was denying him the freedom to take off this fucking robe. The latter was unfazed by it. „I know at least 20 ways to kill you with only my bare hands. I wanna see you try.“ Baekhyun could tell he was imagine all these ways in his head and it must brought him over the edge or something because he leaned back and dragged Baekhyun with him by his hair, making him get up on all fours. His scalp hurt because Chanyeol was pulling so violently, but it got drowned in the harsh pounding he received. If the Taller was violent with his fucking in the beginning, he was completely brutal now and Baekhyun felt tears on his eyes but he also felt how hard his own cock was standing. He wanted to reach between his legs to stroke his cock but Chanyeol swatted his hand away and he smacked his ass, then reached to wrap his long fingers around his neck. „Touch yourself and I am going to break your hand.“ Chanyeol threatened and the boy with the ash blonde hair knew it wasn’t an empty threat. It was so hot. Baekhyun couldn't hold back that whimper that escaped his lips but it also sounded like a moan and he knew he was close, too, when Chanyeol finally shot all of his load into Baekhyun while still pounding into him mercilessly and strangling the boy with his hands, tears finally escaped his eyes and he felt so used. So filthy, so dirty. He wanted to break so much and Chanyeol was close to granting him his wish, smacking his ass a last time and then flipping the boy over again like he was nothing. Like he was a doll. Something to play around with. Baekhyun couldn't help but smile a little. He was something to play with. 

 

He sucked in as much air as he could, as he felt wet lips around his cock. It felt so good, especially because it mixed with the pain in his ass. Baekhyun threw his head back and fisted the sheets, closing his eyes and let out a silent moan, his mouth wide open. Chanyeol seemed to take in his full length. When he heard him gag and opened his eyes to look down, he saw he was right. Baekhyun had sucked many cocks in his life because it was the easiest way to get things he wanted without giving away too much of him. He had a pretty little mouth after all. But because of that he knew how hard deepthroating actually was and that Chanyeol struggled a lot, but still, he made himself choke on Baekhyun's cock and he remembered a story the former told him once, when the latter was sucking him off. 

 

„They made me suck on so many dicks I couldn't count. They never wanted me to actually learn how to deepthroat though, they just wanted me to choke on cock. I can still hear them laughing and joking about how much fun it would it would be if I would actually strangle myself to death while doing it. I guess it was fun, i don’t remember. It’s a fun story, right?“

It was everything but fun but Baekhyun couldn't help himself getting equally aroused at that story while he had Chanyeols dick deep down his throat. But it was more disgusting to see how Chanyeol seemed to still have that habit. How he still made himself suffer in that way. Chanyeol looked up to him, his eyes wet with tears he’d never let escape. His lips was forming a smile and his eyes lit up, he seemed so happy and it was so disturbing but Baekhyun couldn't do anything other than cum at this sight, shooting his seed deep into Chanyeols throat. He swallowed all of it and then pulled away, licking his lips and then pulling Baekhyun into a kiss. He had to sit up for that   and he could already feel the pain in his spine but he concentrated on his own taste on Chanyeols tongue and it was mixing up with Baekhyun’s blood from where he bit his lips. His ass was on fire, there were still tears on his cheeks and he was sure his body would be sporting new bruises tomorrow but he couldn't deny that this was one of the best orgasms he’s ever had. „I saw your face when you saw me sucking your dick.“ Chanyeol smiled into the kiss before he continued to speak. „I knew what you were thinking about. What got you off.“ Now he laughed and pulled his strong arms around the boy. „There’s no way you can deny it now.“ He leaned down to whisper into the boy’s ear, his hot breath made him shudder. „You’re just as sick as I am.“ Baekhyun didn’t protested. „This place makes everybody sick.“ He said instead and dig his teeth into the red haired male’s lips. The latter seemingly enjoyed it and let him bite him for a while before pulling away. „Let’s shower at my place. Being watched is all nice and shit but I bet it’s boring with that guy.“ Only then Baekhyun realized that there still was a corpse laying next to the bed and his face got a little paler but he shook his head at that. This wasn’t the first time. This was his purpose after all. So he just nodded and got up from the bed, he noticed his robe was torn at his sleeve and at the hem. He couldn't help but smile at that. God, he hated silk. Before he could even try to gather his own clothes, Chanyeol threw his coat at him to put it on, not really caring that Baekhyun would be practically naked underneath. The boy didn't interfered and obeyed, putting on the long black coat that, of course, looked ridiculous big on him. He was way to exhausted all of sudden to make a fuss about it though, so he just sat there and watched Chanyeol getting dressed while complaining there about how there wasn’t any blood on his dick. „I promise I make it bleed next time. It’s fun.“ He said and smiled before he bend down to kiss him on the lips, this wicked but also innocent smile Baekhyun hated and loved at the same time. When the older was done he got up and immediately fisted Chanyeols shirt for support, his feet were unsteady and it seemed like all his strength had left his body. He felt a strong arm wrapping around his slim waist, supporting him while he led him out of the brothel. Technically this building was his home for the period he was here but Chanyeol didn’t approve of it and Baekhyun was more than content with living in his apartment. Living in a fucking cathouse wasn’t what he was looking forward to and because of his’ and Chanyeol’s special arrangement there were often corpses laying in his room and he wasn’t that eager to have roommates like this. He didn’t even feel bad for living on Chanyeols costs, for emptying his fridge and using his clothes and toothpaste. Baekhyun was more than content to at least take this from the people that had brought him here. 

He was almost asleep when Chanyeol sat him in his car and he was sure he dozed off multiple times for the majority of the drive. He was way too tired to feel the pain in his body as he was sitting. He only felt Chanyeols hand on his thigh, drawing circles into the bare skin and it almost felt like they shared something. Something more than a deal and sick fantasies. 

 

Maybe something like–

The other side of the bed was empty when Baekhyun woke up, soft rays of sunlight falling into the room, blending him as it was way too bright for his eyes. The boy closed them again. When he slept, it was always dark, he never dreamed. However, the bedside wasn’t cold and when he opened his eyes after gaining enough strength do deal with the light intrusion, he saw Chanyeol coming out of the bathroom, without a shirt, working on buckling up his belt. He would be lying if he weren’t wishing for Chanyeol to open the belt again, but he didn’t say anything. It was still too much light so he closed one eye again and heaved himself up, the blanket sliding down his shoulders. He was naked and clean, he remembered faintly how the Assassin showered with him but Baekhyun had been way to tired. Chanyeol smiled when he saw Baekhyun waking up, he thought the Younger looked so cute with his messy bed hair and how he had to close one eye to slowly get used to the light. „Good morning sunshine.“ Chanyeol chirped and grabbed a T-shirt to throw over his body. Baekhyun managed to get a last glimpse of all those scars, but more importantly his own marks on the red haired ones chest. However, he could still see the ones on his neck and jawline, Baekhyun was seemingly pleased with his work. Chanyeol looked good with them. His attention was then focused to the clock on the nightstand while he yawned. It was 11am,  too early, regarding how late they came home that night. You don’t kill people when kids are still awake, after all. „Damn Chanyeol, what are you doing so early…?“, the boy asked, rubbing his left eye with his fist and Chanyeol cooed at him. Baekhyun usually acted all tough, aggressive or sinful, it was a rare site to see him being so cute without faking it. He really looked like someone his age. Chanyeol loved it, for a brief moment he wondered how much better this sight would look if Baekhyun had a bruise on his face but he shook his head, he needed Baekhyun’s face to be blemished free for his work, so he couldn’t hit him in his face. He was sure it would be fun though, even for Baekhyun. „I am meeting up with Yifan for a meeting with some druglord.“ „Don’t you gangster guys usually do that late at night in an abandoned warehouse or something like that because if not all those movies are utterly wrong.“ Baekhyun finally managed to open both his eyes and chose to lay down back onto the mattress. Chanyeol chuckled and walked around the room to get a few things he needed. „I think you are underestimating Yifan’s business. We’re not some filthy wannabe streetgangsters, Baekki. We’re meeting in one of his hotels at the other end of the city. You wanna come with me?“ Baekhyun glared at him and then closed his eyes, hugging is pillow. „No thanks I don’t need to be surrounded by more filthy people than necessary. You’re already enough. Plus you fucked me so hard I am not sure if I can even get out of the bed today or tomorrow or the whole next week for that matter.“ Chanyeol snorted at that remark. Baekhyun was already preparing himself mentally for some more sleep when something was dropped on the empty side of the bed. He opened his eyes again, only to look into the Assassin’s one, that was bowing down to him. „If you’re bored and miss my voice you can listen if you want.“ Baekhyun dropped his gaze again and saw the headset on the mattress. Apparently Chanyeol also acted as a Bodyguard for Kris - or Yifan -  next to actually being involved in his illegal business so he usually wore these headsets to communicate and he always left one for Baekhyun here. 

 

„As if, you barely talk when you have these meetings. It surprises me to be honest, do they tape your mouth or something? With me you never shut up.“ Chanyeol showed Baekhyun a smirk. „So you actually listen and wait for me to talk?“ The younger looked away without answering, Chanyeol could almost swear there was a shade of pink laying itself over his cheeks. „Well then I make sure to talk plenty, I don’t want my Baekhyunnie to be lonely.“ The Younger swatted the hand the Older was about to lay on his head away but didn’t protest when he tried again. Chanyeol’s hand were so big, they felt good in his hair and on his scalp. Sometimes, when they were just laying in bed and Chanyeol would caress him like that, everything felt normal. Sometimes Baekhyun thought everything would be okay. 

„Go away, you’re late for your meeting, asshole.“ The blonde boy said and looked up again, just in time to get kissed by Chanyeol and noticing his hands wandering slightly over his body and under the covers. „But your skin is so soft…“ Chanyeol moaned against the Youngers lips. „Don’t even think about it, you’re not getting any today.“ „How unfortunate, I am planning on fucking you again this evening.“ „Not even in you’re dream. I suck you off if you bring food for dinner but don’t come near my ass. I cannot always fuel your sick fantasies.“ 

 

„They are also you’re fantasies.“ 

Baekhyun was quiet at this answer and buried his head in the pillow again. Chanyeol was fucking right but he wanted him to be wrong. The only thing he heard was the taller’s chuckle before he drifted back into sleep.

 

He found himself waking up a few hours later, just a few minutes after 2pm to the sounds that were coming from the headset next to him. So Chanyeol must be at the hotel and the meeting must have started. He ignored it though and decided to actually get up to take a shower, ignoring the pain that was cradling through his whole body and especially his spine and ass. Chanyeol was a fucking beast he realized once again he finally made it to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

Living like this had never been Baekhyun’s intention. His dream had always been to be a singer, to be a famous idol and making millions of fans happy with his voice. He knew he was good. Even WU had praised him when he was casted into the company. However, they never thought they would get someone with a personality like Baekhyun. He wasn’t one to obey at every oder. Never once in his life he felt like he needed people. Like he needed their opinion. Even when he cut all the ties to his family after joining WU Entertainment because they didn’t approved of him choosing this way he didn’t thought he needed anybody. He soon learned Idol Companies weren’t used to people like him, because usually they casted people that were so happy to become trainees that they did anything, jumping at all their commands. He wasn’t like that. He liked to play with people. He had always had a hand for getting into people’s head because they simply let him. He was beautiful and charming after all. His life had always been easy. But obviously he was too much. Too much for them. So they abandoned him. They fucking abandoned him. They threw him away like he was trash. They put him into a fucking brothel, expecting him to spread his legs to pay them back what he owed them. 

 

 

_There was no need for Chanyeol to grab the boys arm like this, to drag him from Yifan and the other trainee, Minseok, into the room next to Yifan’s Office. The smaller one seemed to comply, so there was no need. But he wanted to. He wanted to touch the boy so badly. Still, he let go of him as soon as the were in the room, to lock the door and taking a few steps to the big desk while the boy stood at the door. Unfazed by everything that happened so far._

__

 

__

_„Go ahead.“ Chanyeol was startled at the smaller’s words. At how he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him like he knew what he was about to tell him. He knew. „Excuse me?“ Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest too and leaned against the desk in the office. „I know the Company wants to get rid of me. I know this part of the city. I know what this place is. Now, go on. Tell me.“ „You’re feisty. I like that.“ The man brushed through his red hair before he continued to speak. „Yeah, WU indeed wants to get rid of you, no surprise actually if you talk to them like you talk to me. They like their boys and girls like most people that thrive power do: silent and obedient. I am surprised though, i didn’t took you for such a smart one.“ Baekhyun wasn’t even offended, he was used to people thinking this. „Well, the point is they paid for all your shit, whatever you did at the Company. Singing, dancing, giving head, I actually don’t care. But obviously you aren’t of any use any more so they threw you into another money making business this world has so you can pay them what you owe them.“ Chanyeol looked into the folder Yifan gave him a few minutes ago, roughly scanning the pages, mostly looking at the pictures of Baekhyun. There was no way he could deny how pretty that boy was, he looked so innocent but there was something in him that was off. Usually the abandoned trainees were different. Baekhyun seemed like he held the whole world in his eyes, like he knew how it all worked. He knew how people worked. It was such a dangerous skill, Chanyeol loved it._

__

 

 _„So.“ Baekhyun started after he was silent for a few moments. Chanyeol noticed a sweet smile on his face that was dangerous enough to spit venom and he couldn't take his eyes off the boy when he started walking towards him. „What you are saying is WU Entertainment decided I am not worth their time, so they are dumping me in a fucking brothel so I can use the beauty the company praised me for to get fucked by disgusting men so they can earn the cash they put into my training. Am I right?“ By the end of his words Baekhyun was standing right before Chanyeol, their bodies so close that they were almost touching. Almost. He had to look up to him, is eyelevel were Chanyeols collarbones after all, but Baekhyun wasn’t even a little bit intimidated by the man’s height. Whatever insecurity Baekhyun had a few minutes before when they were in the other room, just vanished. Chanyeol couldn’t deny how impressed he was. All the other teens were usually shitting themselves when they were brought here. So he smiled, sitting down at the edge of the desk which doesn't really did much to their height difference and leaned a little back while he studied the younger’s face. „Yes, you are right.“ Baekhyun smiled, too, it was bitter. Chanyeol could see betrayal in his eyes. „What is your name?“ The smaller suddenly asked while coming closer, leaning more into the older and standing between his thighs. „Chanyeol.“ The man answered, wondering what the boy was up to. „You see, Chanyeol, I am not here to waste my time nor my precious body with filthy men just because WU is afraid of me.“ Damn, Baekhyun really knew what people thought of him. His smirk was equally arousing as it was dangerous and Chanyeol could feel himself growing hard at that sight. Maybe it was also the small hand that was placed dangerously near his crotch but it was mainly Baekhyun’s whole aura and that knowing face. „I am not meant to be in a ratty place like this. I am not meant to be a cheap whore. You can’t make me sell myself to animals that can only shove their dick into a hole if they pay for it. But I know I can’t run away.“ He leaned more into the taller, his other hand was now on his broad shoulder, caressing it. „So I am pretty sure there are other, more pleasant, ways to pay my debt so I can be out of here as soon as possible. Am I right?“ Chanyeol had to hold back a moan, this was all new. He wasn’t a foreigner to sexual tension but he never came across a boy like Baekhyun. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to turn things. Pictures flashed in his inner eyes. He wanted to make them real.  
„What a smart boy you are, Baekhyun.“ Chanyeol purred, placing his hand loosely on the boy’s waist, loving how big it looked on the younger’s petite body. „I actually have a few things in my mind for you. They do involve some of the filthy animals, though. But trust me.“ He tightened the grip around the boy’s waist in a painful way, drawing a moan from the boy. „I will make sure they won’t taint you in any way.“ Chanyeol leaned down while looking into Baekhyun’ eyes. Both of them smiled, lips stretched into a toxic grin as they realized how similar they were._  

 

__

_„But I can’t promise to not taint you by myself.“_  

__

_„That’s what I expected anyway.“_

 

 

Baekhyun knew he had made the right decision. Their deal was easy. He was there to lure Chanyeol’s victim into a vulnerable position so he could finish his missions in an easy way. Technically he was still a whore, but his clients never lived long enough to actually defile him and at the end of the day it was only Chanyeol that used him and he was okay with that. The Assassin agreed to include him in the payments for the kills so he will be able to pay his debt faster. Chanyeol told him that, usually, Trainees needed around one and a half year to pay there debt, depending on how long they trained so far, but usually they make them work three to five years. They had no right to say anything against that anyway. With his work, Baekhyun would be able to go just after a year. But he found himself frowning over the thought of leaving. Leaving Chanyeol. At his own surprise, he wasn’t disgusted by the thought no matter how hard he tried. It’s been only two months but he was so used to Chanyeol. So used to all the pleasure and all the pain he received from the man. Chanyeol was the most interesting person he has ever met in his life. He was rotten, he was cruel, he was insane, he was toxic and Baekhyun found himself craving him and his touches more every day. It was new for him, he never got attached but the darkness that surrounded the Assassin was like a black hole that was pulling him more and more into it and Baekhyun didn’t found himself wanting to be free. Chanyeol was fueling every dark cell that was inside of the boy and he felt so alive. 

He turned off the shower and limped out of the shower, only to put a towel around his waist and to go straight back to the bed. This time he actually put on the headset, only to hear Chanyeol’s voice. 

 

„I will take care of it, boss.“ 

It was deep and send shivers down his body even if he wasn’t here. Chanyeol was a lot more serious when he was in one of their meet ups, Baekhyun noticed. With him he was always scary smiles and tactless words. While doing his job he was deadass horrifying and intimidating on a level Baekhyun had never seen in his life. He couldn't deny how hard it made him to see Chanyeol standing next to Kris or one of his fellow mafia colleagues and only radiating one thing. Death. It was always a hot sight but Chanyeol chooses to rarely involve Baekhyun into actual contact with the rest of the mafia so it was a rare sight. 

 

The meeting was obviously already over and for a few seconds he found himself disappointed because he had to sleep so long so he missed it but on the other hand, why should he care? Because he couldn't hear Chanyeol? Baekhyun clicked his tongue in annoyance, angry at himself because he was so deep into all this mess. He wasn't meant to be here, he was meant to be a star. Not the whore of an Assassin.

He was about to throw the headset away when he heard another voice through the speaker.

 

 

_„Chan…chanyeol…?“_

 

 

 

Baekhyun froze. His blood rushing through his veins even faster.

 

 

 

_„I …I have…a question …a…about Baek-„_

 

 

 

 

 

„Minseok?!“

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! That was it. I am not really satisfied with it. I felt like i couldnt really potray there relationship right. I hope you still liked it tho! 
> 
> I planned around 2-3 other chapters but i dont really have an ending in my mind so i guess i could just go on. Next chapter will be xiuris again but they will all be connected to form what little plot i have... you'll see! 
> 
> I usually love cute and innocent baek and dark chanyeol but i actually like this baekhyun more for this story, it fits more into the whole dark concept! Also in relation to minseok. 
> 
> Well, i hope you like the story so far and i dont fuck up so much :') Please let me know what you think! I also try to update Control me after i am home from my university project! 


	3. let me be perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok only wanted to be pretty for Yifan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally another chapter!! the more i write for this chapter the more ideas i get, it makes me so happy!!
> 
>  
> 
> this baby is almost 8,5k words and i am so so sorry for that...?? Like wtf i always only want to write like 3-4k words but then it escalates...
> 
> obviously it's xiuris again but all the chapters are somehow connected and they follow a certain plot and timeline so yeah :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: eating disorder, manipulation, mafia, rough smut, punishment, bruises

_______

 

Yifan hated days like this. Days that were way too long. One of their clients had been a fucking moron and somehow only rookies were involved in this case so without Yifan, the whole place would be taken down by the police right now. Gladly he could calm down the situation with a few kills and a lot of money. He sighed as he entered his Penthouse suite and loosened his tie. He really needed to relax and he knew exactly how he would do that. Without much care he kicked away his bag and his shoes while making his way to the master bedroom. It was already late, a few hours past midnight but the silver haired male didn’t really care as he turned on the light and heard a soft shuffle from the bed. His normally pissed off face got a little softer and he approached the king sized bed, taking in the beautiful sight right before him. A petite frame was curled between silk sheets that covered only bits of the small, frail body. Soft black locks peeked out under the white sheets he was buried in, as the small figure slowly raised up from its deep slumber. Yifan loved the sight. He loved how the boy looked in his big bed, how his tiny body was merely covered by one of his own shirts that hung so loosely around the lithe body so it showed a good amount of his shoulder as the boy sat up, supporting himself with his left arm and rubbed his eye. „Y….yifan…?“ The voice seemed distant, like it was still trapped in its own dream world. 

„Yes, it’s me.“ His dark voice finally seemed to stir something up in the boys head and he suddenly looked more awake, as he finally raised his head. Minseok had big eyes, so adorable and gorgeous. Yifan smiled again, visibly scaring the boy with it. He looked like an angel. 

 

But again, angels had no place here. 

 

So Minseok always needed a little tainting to fit. This time, the tainting was visible in the form of the beautiful purple and blue that decorated Minseoks eye like a painting. A masterpiece. The elder raised his hand, noticing how the boy flinched even though he tried to hide it. Yifans hand was big enough to cover the boys whole face, but he only cupped his cheek, thumb gently brushing over the bruise. It was a little swollen, but so so pretty. 

„I’m sorry, baby.“ He said in a voice almost too sweet and Minseok almost believed it, but he knew it was all play. Yifan was never sorry.

 „I didn’t mean to hit you so hard.“ His words sounded lovingly but in truth they were empty. Yifan always meant to hit him hard. Minseok didn’t mind, always longing for sweet touches and soft words. He didn’t care if they were fake or if it were all lies. He was in no position to care about that at all. 

„I… it’s o-okay…“ He started, raising his hand and brushing it over Yifans lovingly, noticing again how small his hands felt next to the elders. His smile was sad and weak. 

„I …I know work is stressful…" Minseok was good at making up excuses for Yifan. The latter didn’t really care about real excuses but he found it endearing that Minseok would put up with how he was treated so easily. He loved how the smaller depended on him, taking everything he gave him so greedily. No matter if it was a kiss or a slap. No matter if it was his cum or his spit. His love or his hate. Minseok would do everything for him. Minseok would do everything just to be able to stay with him. To not be abandoned. Yifan liked this trait of the boy, he quickly learned to use it to his favor. Guilting him into believing he needed to please him because otherwise he had no worth. And wasn’t it the truth? Minseok didn’t had any worth if it wasn’t for Yifan. He would never be able to be an idol anyway, never be able to do something in his life. If it wasn’t for Yifan, he would have been a common whore, pleasing everyone that just paid enough. But now he was getting love. Or at least something distant to love. Minseok wanted to believe this was love. The older decided to keep him, to not give him to mere customers, to not make him just a hole to get fucked by strangers. He was so grateful. He didn’t know if he was happy, but Minseok has never been happy anyway and this was the closest to happiness he got so he was okay with it. As much as Yifan was cruel, he was also kind and caring. 

„Such a good boy, always there to relieve my stress… what would I do without you?“ The man praised. Minseok knew he shouldn’t, but he beamed at these words. Yifan wasn’t even trying to cover up the fact, that he used the boy mainly to ravish him for his own good but he didnt care about that. At least he had a purpose, Yifan would be having a harder time without him. It was a obviously a lie and not true, but Yifan depended on him in that way. Minseok ignored the fact for now, that the elder could always find another pretty boy or pretty girl if he wanted to. 

 

„Did you had dinner today, baby?“ Minseok nodded. 

„Yes.“ It was a lie and he hated to lie to Yifan but he would get mad if he’d find out that he only had a small breakfast today. Being with the older also meant he was properly fed, at WU nobody questioned him when he skipped meals, it was normal after all. He somehow forgot about his ever lasting diet and happily ate everything Yifan gave him, he got to taste exquisite food and at first he didn’t paid attention to him gaining weight. Yifan bought him many many designer clothes that were one or two sizes bigger than he was so only when the clothes actually fit and he couldn't get into the pants he wore when he was brought here, did he realized he actually gained weight. Minseok felt disgusted with himself so he stopped eating. It wasn't that hard for him to skip eating and only eat when he really really needed to, for example when he was with Yifan. But he wasn’t that often eating with him, at most days he needed to work and sometimes Minseok was locked alone in his apartment for days. Even when he missed Yifan so so much at the days, he was glad he could work on his diet. How could Yifan love him when he was fat? He wanted to be pretty for him, to be perfect. 

 

„Did … did you eat dinner..?“ Minseok asked now, Yifan smiled, happy about how the boy was concerned for him while he took off his shirt and slipped out of his pants and shoes. 

„No but it’s okay. Since you’ve already had dinner, I’ll just eat a big breakfast tomorrow. Don’t wanna bother my boy.“ Guilt overcame Minseok. Just because he lied Yifan didn’t want to eat dinner. He knew his work was hard and yet it was his fault he would go to bed hungry. Because Minseok was stupid. When Yifan sat down next to him to plug in his phone to the charger, the boy put his small hand on his arm. 

„No… no it’s okay! I can make you something to eat real quick, I just-„ 

„Stop it.“ 

The Elders voice was harsh and the Younger flinched, scared that he would get punished. „I’ve had an really exhausting and long day. I don’t need you to argue now.“ Minseok was silent now and swallowed hard and looked down, eyes locked onto the silk sheets he was peacefully sleeping in just minutes ago. Why was he so selfish? Yifan worked so much and yet he bothered him with his stupid blabber. 

„I… i’m sorry..I… i just… I am sorry…“ His voice was small and weak and Yifan could see tears at the corner of Minseok’s eyes as he was looking up at him. The man smiled and put his hands around the boy. 

„It’s okay baby. I forgive you. Just let us sleep, I am really tired.“ Minseok nodded and curled himself beside Yifan when they laid down. His head rested on the Taller’s chest while Yifan put his long arm around the boy. He usually loved it to be so small next to him but he couldn't concentrate on that because he felt so bad. Silent tears were running down his cheeks while he listened to Yifan’s even breathing as he fell asleep. 

 

 

Minseok was the first to wake up on the next morning. He was still cuddled deep into Yifan’s side and the latter had pressed him onto his body, still peacefully sleeping. He looked so good when he slept, the boy loved watching him in his sleep even though he couldn't do it often because usually Yifan was already up or already gone when the boy woke up. It was a rare sight so the boy took the few minutes he needed to get his mind slowly awake to admire the elder’s beautiful features. His defined jawline, his small but plush lips, his bold eyebrows and the messy bed hair he sported. Minseok smiled, despite everything he was happy having Yifan. Without him he would have nothing, nobody. The CEO chose to care for him, to have him living with him. Yes, he was sometimes mean and violent, punishing him when the boy did wrong or simply when the elder felt like it but everything was okay when Yifan would hold him afterwards, telling him how precious he was and how much he adored him. Yifan would listen to him when nobody else did. Nobody ever had any interest in the boy, not even WU Entertainment, so Minseok was happy to finally get the attention and the care he needed. Yifan had saved him. He might be rough and cruel, but the boy would happily endure all of it only to be held by the man again.

 

With thinking about all of it, Minseok felt the guilt again about last night. About how he lied to Yifan and the latter chose to skip his dinner. He bit his lip and looked at the clock at the nightstand. It was a little before 11am, Yifan still had half an hour to sleep. Trying not to wake him up, he freed himself of Yifan’s grip and carefully left the bed. Still only wearing the insanely big shirt he made his way to the kitchen of the apartment. It was luxurious and had a nice size. Not too big but also not too small for the amount it must be worth. Minseok decided to cook the Mafia Boss a big breakfast to make up for his absolutely bad behavior. Yifan would be pleased to wake up to his good boy being so thoughtful and maybe the latter could be a little more at ease then. He started to get out some ingredients and dishes to start cooking. He did it often for the elder and he was always very pleased with the younger’s cooking, especially with his excellent coffee. 

The breakfast was ready around 25 minutes later and Minseok was just done setting everything on the table and was about to wake Yifan when said person was already leaning in the doorframe, watching the boy with a smirk on his face. He looked so handsome in the black sweatpants and the tight tank top that showed off his toned body. Minseok jumped a little because he didn’t expected him to stand there but then the boy’s face lit up and a few seconds later Yifan had an arm full of Minseok. The smaller shyly kissed the man and the taller instantly deepened the kiss, holding the boy in place when he started giggling and squirming around. 

 

„Good morning, Yifan!“ He said in-between the kisses. 

„Good morning baby, did you made this for me?“ The man asked, even if he knew the answer, in the end the boy always cooked for him. Minseok nodded eagerly. 

„Yes, you didn’t had dinner yesterday so I made it extra big today!“ Yifan chuckled, the boy was so adorable and cute, he loved how his eyes lit up at him praising the boy. 

„Thank you baby, you are such a sweet angel. So good to me.“ Minseok received a last kiss on his forehead before the elder made his way to the table to sit down. 

 

The younger followed immediately and filled Yifan’s mug with coffee before he sat down next to him. Yifan took a sip of the coffee, not forgetting to praise the boy at his skills. He moaned in delight at the coffee and Minseok felt himself blush, proud of how happy he made Yifan. 

 

However, when Yifan noticed that the boy didn’t eat nor had a plate for him on the table, he raised one of his thick eyebrows. „Why aren’t you eating?“ Yifan asked suspiciously and Minseok flinched but them quickly smiled. 

„I… i already ate when you were still asleep.“ He lied. He didn’t. Also Minseok was really really hungry and felt weak because he his last meal was around 24 hours ago but he knew he needed to be strong so Yifan won’t hate him because he was ugly and fat. Yifan’s eyes roamed over the kitchen, there were no dirty dishes in the sink. Minseok eyes followed the elder’s and he swallowed. 

„You know I don’t appreciate lies, Minseok.“ His voice was hard and cold, the boy winced at it and felt tears but wasn’t able to cry them. 

„I am not a fool, baby. Now eat.“ Yifan ordered him and wouldn’t stop staring at him until Minseok finally reached to grab a plate for himself and loaded it with some food, intimidated by the older. He still kept an eye on the boy, noticing how he seemed to struggle with this easy task of just eating. However, he decided to put that topic aside for now. 

„We are talking about that later, though. We need to discuss today’s schedule.“ Minseok nodded obediently while he tried not to obviously struggle with putting a spoon full of scrambled eggs in his mouth. He was so so hungry, but it felt so disgusting to eat and Yifan was already mad at him. But hearing the elder talk about a schedule for him got him a little distracted. What did that mean? 

 

The boy usually spent his days in the apartment, going out was rare so he was really curious what Yifan had planned for him. 

„Today’s schedule…?“ The boy asked, like it wasn’t something that would be completely normal for other people. For him it wasn’t. Yifan usually had a packed schedule, but not Minseok. Minseok was only the little pet waiting for Yifan to come home while the latter worked. 

The silver haired male nodded, while taking another sip from his coffee. He felt the urge to compliment Minseok on his coffee making skills again, but choose not to. 

„You are going to accompany me at a meeting today in one of my hotels.“ Yifan also wanted to tell the boy how they would spent the night there and that he would invite him into its wellness center to pamper him, but again, he choose not to. Not with the way the boy was behaving. 

„It’s in two hours, so we need to shower and get ready within the next hour.“ He also felt the urge to tell the boy to hurry and eat up but he knew it was completely useless, Yifan pressed his teeth together, seemingly unhappy with the boy’s behavior. It wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed how the boy got thinner again after gaining some weight or how he rarely ate in his presence, always telling him he already had his meal. He just didn’t thought it would be that severe, but now he could practically see how weak the boy was, how he struggled. 

 

The man waited a little longer, hoping the boy would eat up and stop shoving his food from one end of the plate to another but with the way it was now, he would take ages to finish his food. Yifan didn’t tolerate that kind of behavior but he knew that right now they had to get ready and, more importantly, he needed to teach the boy a lesson in order for him to learn and understand what his action meant. He sighed loudly and stood up. 

„Let’s go.“ The boy jumped immediately, trying to conceal how relieved he was to end breakfast, but failed miserably. Yifan could clearly see it and it drove him mad. 

 

Minseok followed him into the bathroom like the obedient pet he was, hoping he could ease the elders sour mood a little. Yifan paid extra attention when they undressed, looking up and down on the boys body, but there was no sexual intention behind it. He frowned over the skinny boy in front of him, of how thin he looked, how thin his thighs became after they were so delicate and thick. His hipbones were showing and his ribs were peeking out.  
He knew he had big hands, but it dissatisfied him that he could wrap his fingers easily around the boy’s arm to guide him into the luxurious shower rather rough. Minseok didn’t complain, he never did anyway and soon warm water was dripping down his body, when Yifan turned on the shower. It felt good, but the younger still noticed how tense Yifan was. It made him so uncomfortable, he felt so bad. He knew it was his fault. Why was he so dumb and useless? Yifan was seemingly not pleased with his behavior, maybe he still thought Minseok was too chubby…? 

 

Minseok tried to smile, it was shy and hard to do with how miserable he felt but he came closer to the taller. Maybe Yifan would be in a better mood if he pleased him? Maybe he could make up for how disgusting he still was that way…? 

 

Fulfilling his purpose. 

 

He was almost sure when he was standing on his tippy toes, trying to kiss Yifan. But the latter obviously had something different for the boy in mind and just before their lips would met, he placed his thumb over the small but plush lips. Minseok was a little taken back, but he acted fast and complied, opening his mouth for the digit to slip into it because he knew the elder liked doing this. Yifan smiled playfully, the atmosphere completely changing. 

„Look at you. My pretty boy.“ He felt the other hand roam over his body, Yifan’s hands were so so large, his body was so tiny, even more since he got thinner and Minseok loved it. Just a little more and he would be pretty enough for him, right? The boy loved the touches, he needed to be good enough. Minseok didn’t noticed how the thumb slipped deeper into his mouth, not enough to be uncomfortable, but deep enough for him to feel something pressing against his tongue. He looked up into Yifan’s eyes. He loved his eyes. Especially when they would admire him, he loved that more than anything. 

„You always try to be the best for me, right?“ Minseok nodded, unable to form words with the digits in his mouth. 

„Ahh… you are so good for me. Look at that pretty body of yours.“ The long fingers were dancing on the younger’s skin, tracing a pattern Minseok couldn't make out. 

„So soft. So delicate.“ He praised and the boy felt so happy, sure Yifan wouldn’t say those things if he would continue to eat as much as he used to eat since he was here. 

 

„So tiny.“ 

 

He whimpered when his index finger was pressing against his hips rather rough. 

 

„So frail.“ 

 

Yifan didn’t bat an eye when he wrapped his hand arounds the boy’s throat, thumb still in his mouth, and pushed him against the wall. 

 

„So weak.“ 

 

Minseok felt tears, but they would drown in the water of the shower, so he didn’t paid attention to them. Yifan’s eyes were so different now. He was in a bad mood before but now he was even more tense, his smirk got mean and Minseok swallowed hard even if it wasn't possible with the hand around his throat. He was in trouble. Yifan pressed his hand against the boy’s stomach. It was flat, not even the tiniest bit of fat was there, the hipbones were peeking out a little. 

„Try to escape my grip, baby boy.“ The elder ordered in a stern voice. Minseok looked up, not really sure what he should do now, but when Yifan tightened his grip around his neck he complied and tried to free himself, press his body against Yifan’s hand to get free but it was no use. There was no way he could fight him. He had never been strong to begin with, but with the weight he was now and also the weak state he was in from the lack of nutrition it was impossible. Yifan smiled and it hurt Minseok. 

„I love it when you’re weak.“ He chuckled a little, it was cold and bitter. 

„But now I don’t even have to try at all.“ The thumb got shoved deeper into the boy’s mouth and he felt the tears burning in his eyes again and almost gagged. 

„I love it when my boy is petite and tiny.“ Fingers took their way over the boys body again, roaming over his ribs this time. 

„But I don’t like to see those ribs. Look, i can easily count them.“ He dug his fingertips into the boy’s ribs, making him whine again. 

„Do you honestly think this is pretty? Do you think you look beautiful like this?“ His voice was cold and it hurt so much, Minseok could only cry. Was he doing wrong again? Why could he never do things right? 

„I… i thought… i… am too… i… fat….i thought you would hate me…“ The boy sobbed, still in pain from how rough Yifan’s hands wandered over his body. He was too weak to withstand the touches. „I just wanted to be pretty for you.. I… i thought..-„ 

„Yes, thats the problem. You thought without me.“ The elder’s voice cut through the air, Minseok looked up with puffy eyes, tears on his cheeks and so much pain in his whole face. Yifan looked down, wet bangs hanging in his face and he looked so dangerous. His eyes piercing through the boy like he saw everything. And he did.

 

Suddenly he got flipped over, his face pressing against the cold tiles now. Yifan pushed him against them, the smaller’s shoulder hurt and he was sure the bruise on his eye got some company with how hard his cheek got pressed against the wall. He also felt pain in his lips but he didn’t dare to protest. He had no right to do so anyway. There was no gentleness in the taller’s movements as his long fingers wandered over the boy’s body until they laid down on his ass. Minseok expected it but the hit he received on his butt made him whimper and more tears were escaping his eyes. 

„You thought you knew what I’d like. What I wanted. But you are clearly so wrong, baby boy.“ Yifan started, his fingers slowly reaching into the creak of his cheeks, rubbing between them and Minseok couldn't hold back that moan. 

 

„The thing about us is actually easy, you know? I tell you what to do and you do it. I tell you what to think, what to say and you do it. End. You know why you do it? Because you want me to like you.“ The words hurt so much but they were right and the black haired boy knew there was no way he could deny them. He would do everything for Yifan. Spread his legs, receive all kinds of punishments, even starve himself. No matter what Yifan wanted from him, he would give it to him without thinking twice. He would give all of himself to him because the only reason Minseok still existed was Yifan. The man’s two digits in his ass were painful with water being the only thing close to lube that he would get and Yifan clearly didn’t care about hurting the boy while fingering his ass at a brutal pace. Normally Yifan wouldn’t be that brutal. He sometimes was, sometimes he hurt him a little, but never too much. Minseok knew the mafia boss only wanted to see how far he would go for him, he just wanted to see Minseok enduring the pain and when he was satisfied he would stop and reward him with so so much sweet pleasure so he was happy to obey him because he knew when he was a good boy Yifan would return the favor and he would feel his love.

 

But he hadn't been a good boy so all of the taller’s movements were aimed to hurt and that meant the two fingers became three way too fast and he felt himself stretching open, it was so painful and Minseok had trouble standing straight, almost slipping in the shower but Yifan made sure the boy couldn’t escape his grip and his torture. 

 

„You know what happens if I don’t like you anymore, right?“ 

 

The water was warm, but Minseok shivered at those words. They were so insanely cold and he was glad he couldn't see the elders face because he just knew it was so cruel. Yifan could be the most heartless person you’d ever seen in your life. Hurting and destroying people’s life without blinking. Yifan was the most powerful and most scaring person he had ever met in his life but he was also fair, only giving him punishments when he deserved them. Most of the time at least. And Minseok knew this was the worst punishment. 

„Ye…yes…“ He answered weak, voice hoarse because of how much he whimpered, moaned and cried. Of course he knew what would happen. Yifan bowed down a little, hovering over the boy so his mouth was pressed against his ear. 

„Tell me.“ He ordered. Minseok swallowed. 

„You….you’ll kill me…“ Saying this hurts. Minseok’s blood would run cold just thinking about it. It wasn’t actually death that scared the boy so much, it was losing Yifan that scared him the most. Losing Yifan was the same as being dead so there was no difference. The difference would be how much of a disappointment he would be if Yifan grew bored of him. If he wouldn't like him anymore. 

 

Yifan, on the other hand, would never under any circumstances kill Minseok, but he didn’t need to know that. He smiled, pleased with how visible the effect of those words were on the boy. He loved how compliant he was, how submissive for him and only for him. Minseok truly was his little treasure. His hand went faster now, harder, rougher. His punishment was reaching its peak and he wanted the boy to feel it. 

„What do you think would happen if I kill you today, little boy?“ The boy whimpered loudly. 

„A simple bullet through your head. Who would care?“ He whimpered again, tears blurring his vision.  

„Nobody, right?“ Another whimper, not because it hurt. But because it was true. 

The mafia boss scissored the digits, making the boy cry out in pain. He laughed mockingly, biting into the boy’s earlobe.

 

„Because I am the only person that cares. I am your everything. If I stop to care, you have nothing.“

 

 

When Yifan finally let go of him, Minseok skittered down on his knees, broken. Broken because Yifan was right. He felt hurt all over and Yifan’s voice was dull as he spoke. 

„I expect you out of the shower in 15 minutes.“ Then he was gone. Minseok closed his eyes, the water was raining on him but he didn’t really feel it. He really didn’t know what to make out of this. Yifan said he didn’t like how the boy looked, that he was too skinny. 

But… why? 

Minseok couldn't really understand. The past years everything was about being skinny, being thin. Nobody had ever questioned him when he starved himself because everybody did it. Nobody had ever told him to gain weight. Nobody ever told him he would look better if he wasn't that skinny. But Yifan did. And what Yifan wanted he would do. The boy sobbed, the thought of losing the elder was scary. Minseok had been bad, disobedient, how could he ever be loved by Yifan if he continued being like this? He throughly deserved this punishment. Yifan might be cruel, but he was also right. Minseok needed to be better than this because if he continued like that he knew he would end up alone and he couldn't be alone anymore. He needed Yifan. 

 

That’s also why he finally got up and quickly washed his body because he was sure he had already spent 10 minutes on the floor to regain his composure and he needed to be a good boy so he made sure to be as clean as he could be and then left the shower. He put a towel around his waist and one over his head to roughly dry his hair while stepping out of the bathroom with small, insecure steps, his butt hurt a lot because Yifan had been so so rough. Hopefully Yifan wasn't that mad anymore. He usually was in a better mood really quickly when he had enough of seeing Minseok in pain but he wasn’t so sure anymore. Since the bathroom was connected to the master bedroom he immediately looked around for Yifan but he actually found him on the balcony that was also connected, he was only wearing his black dresspants. It seemed like he went outside to take a smoke but Minseok noticed that Yifan couldn't find a lighter when he searched his pockets for it, cigarette already tucked between his lips, so he immediately grabbed the zippo on the nightstand and made his way outside on the balcony. He ignored the fresh air that was blowing on his still wet skin and raised on his toes to light up the cigarette, being the good and helpful boy he had always been. The CEO didn’t expected the boy to be already out but he seemed pleased with how fast they boy acted and he even smiled while taking a drag of the cigarette, inhaling the smoke for a few seconds before blowing it out, making sure to not blow it into Minseok’s direction. 

„Thank you baby.“ He said. „Always my helpful boy, right?“ 

The boy was surprised at that smile, at how Yifan spoke with so much love and he felt his cheeks heating up despite of how cold he should feel. 

„You…you’re not… mad… anymore…?“ He asked carefully. Didn't he deserve at least another smack on his cheek or a push on the floor? Yifan rubbed his chin and looked away for a few seconds, taking in the beautiful sight of Seoul he had on this expensive penthouse apartment while he took another drag. 

„I am not mad anymore, baby. We are not done talking though.“ He looked back at Minseok, taking in the small frame before him. The bruises on the boy’s face got deeper, his bottom lip was busted and the right side of his neck and shoulder was slowly turning red and purple because of how hard he had pushed him into the wall. It was actually a nice work for what he had planned for the boy. He also noticed Minseok was shaking, he was sure the poor boy wasn’t even aware of how the fresh air was cooling him down since he was so focused on the elder. 

„But that has to wait until this evening. Now go inside, baby boy, you’re catching a cold. I laid out some clothes, you’ll know what to do. We have to go in 30 minutes. Don’t disappoint me, okay?“ 

„Yes, thank you.“ He whispered and nodded obediently before he made his way back into the master bedroom. When he saw the clothes laying on his side of the bed he knew exactly what kind of meeting this was. 

 

 

Yifan loved to dress him up cute. Though most of the time he wore Yifan’s clothes because it was comfortable and the older liked it and he was in the apartment most of the time anyway, sometimes he actually got to go outside. But only with Yifan because he wasn’t allowed to go outside without him or at least his permission and one of his bodyguards. However, there was no reason for him to go outside alone, especially not with all those visible bruises, he didn’t want other people to think bad of Yifan. But when they went out, Yifan chose what Minseok wore. It was still summer, so he loved to dress the boy in cute shorts, suspenders and white button ups. Sometimes big sweaters or pretty jackets. Minseok didn’t mind. Yifan spent so much money on his ever growing high end designer wardrobe so as long as he was pretty enough for the man he was content with whatever he was wearing. He also would be lying if he said he didn’t like looking cute for Yifan.

But when he had to accompany Yifan to one of his shady business meetings, which didn’t happen that much, but it did happen, he dressed him different. Just like this time. Because right now he was wearing tight fitting black, leather jeans and a long-sleeved blue silk blouse tucked lazily into the pants to show off his slim waist. Yifan had spontaneously decided to use his too thin body to his advantage even though he wanted Minseok to get back healthy as soon as possible.

There was a black velvet choker tied around his neck, his hair was styled in loose curls that showed a little of his forehead and his eyes were lined in kohl, his lips were shining in a faint rose tone. Minseok actually knew a little about hairstyling and make up since he learned about it at WU Entertainment so he was able to achieve the look Yifan wanted for him.

However, every time he looked into the mirror after he had done his make up, he could never believe that it was himself. He looked so sinful like this. Nothing like the shy, 17 year old boy he actually was. The bruises on his face and neck somehow completed the look and it made Minseok feel weird. But he knew he was supposed to look like that. Minseok was mostly left out of Yifan’s business but from the few times he came with him, he knew what his role in all this was and why he was standing at the mafia boss’ side now. 

 

Yifan gave the boy that was standing next to him a small glance before he returned his gaze to the few people before him. He himself was seated comfortably on his big leather chair in front of his massive mahogany desk that seemed to be the center for the rather big office. A few of his own man, including Chanyeol who was standing right at the door and also a few members off another gang he was meeting today were filling the room. Taewoon, the man sitting in front of him, was the leader of the small gang called Speed. They actually worked for him, but they weren’t a part of his circle, they only had an agreement to get his protection and in exchange they did him some favors here and there. He noticed how Taewoon was staring at Minseok, he actually didn’t mind so much. People staring at him was the purpose of Yifan bringing I'm in here.

 

„So.“ Taewoon started, still looking at Minseok. 

„This is the little toy you recently got yourself. I am honored to finally meet that beauty, rumors say you mostly have him locked away and I actually see why.“ The man chuckled and Yifan nodded. „Indeed, he is a gem and I don’t want him to get dirty by exposing him too much to this filthy lifestyle.“ He answered, leaning back into his chair. 

„His face is bruised.“ Taewoon observed. 

„Does he misbehave often?“ Yifan just smiled as an answer, it was cold and scary and obviously clear enough to understand.

 

Yifan had always adored the beauty that came with bruises. Nothing temporary, he didn’t felt the need to mark Minseok with ugly scars. They fit Chanyeol, but they didn't fit his angel. Minseok was too pure. He turned his head again to look at the boy next to him. 

 

„Xiumin.“ 

 

Minseok turned his eyes immediately to meet Yifan’s gaze. Living this live had also given him a new name. However, it was rarely used since he was mostly locked away in Yifan’s apartment but it still stung every time it was used. It was like somebody took something away from him by changing his name. He was afraid he would forget his own name eventually. 

„Yes, Sir?“ Xiumin answered politely, intimidated how Kris’ height was almost his, even if he was sitting. Seeing him in his mafia or CEO position was sometimes terrifying because it made Xiumin feel cold. It did hurt him to see Kris acting as if he wasn’t there, as if he wasn’t his precious boy. Usually Xiumin searched extra comfort in the elder’s arm after a meeting. And today his heart ached more than ever for Kris to touch and comfort him. 

„Say hello to our guest and introduce yourself. Be polite.“ Kris ordered, looking at him expectingly and Xiumin knew there was no fondness in his eyes, no matter how long he would search. Kris sometimes was cruel to him, but no matter how much he hit or hurt him, it never hurt as much as these moments. 

 

But regardless of that, Xiumin bowed to the tall man in the chair in front of him, putting a bright but fake smile on his face. 

„My name is Xiumin and I am please to meet you, Sir.“ He introduced himself to Taewoon, who enjoyed the little show, loving the obvious control Kris had over his little pet, just nodded and then turned to the mafia boss again to discuss business.

 

Xiumin was here to be showed off, to show other people that it wasn’t possible to hurt Kris. That he had no weakness. Having the boy locked away would only fuel the curiosity of people and making them think they could hurt him through Xiumin. But having him on display in a state that obviously showed that Kris didn’t even hold back to show his power on his own things always proved to be the most efficient. Enemies wouldn’t see a reason in hurting Xiumin because Kris wouldn’t bother. He was just a toy he would play with until he got bored, if someone broke it before Kris was done, it didn’t matter. More often than not he would demonstrate how less he cared about the boy. When another gang leader threatened the mafia boss with how they would kidnap or kill Xiumin, Kris would take out his gun and press it against the boy’s temple while laughing about how the people in front of him could think this stupid little boy could be of any worth for him. No matter how much he praised the boy in front of people and put him on display, he also made a strong point of showing how less he actually cared about the sad, weak and obedient little existence that was Xiumin.

 

Looking at the boy now also gave the impression that Yifan actually didnt really cared about the boy’s health either because of how skinny he was now. In reality, there was no way the mafia boss would allow the raven haired boy to continue this but it did help in faking the impression of how less the boy mattered.

But the truth was he did matter to Yifan, he didn’t plan on letting Minseok go anytime soon, that was why he needed to do this. To protect him.

 

The boy’s thoughts were drifting away as the two men talked about business, he didn’t really understood what it was all about and he knew he didn’t want to either. He only looked up when he heard the deep voice from the other end of the room. 

 

„I will take care of it, boss.“

Chanyeol. The red haired Assassin and Bodyguard he first saw when he came here with… Baekhyun. Minseok wondered how his friend was. Was he okay? Was he safe? Was he… a whore? Was he happy? Minseok actually tried to ask Yifan about his friend but he never got an answer other than Don’t worry about him but Minseok couldn't do that. Baekhyun’s dream had always been to be a singer and to be a successful Idol. Minseok was content with his current lifestyle. But he wasn't sure about Baekhyun. Minseok belonged somewhere now, he had Yifan. But who had Baekhyun? Was he alone? Did they dump him in a brothel? Did Chanyeol do something to him? Baekhyun was way too talented and good to be working as a prostitute. Minseok wasn't even sure why he had been abandoned in the first place. Baekhyun had always been nice to him, helping him out. Next to Yifan, Baekhyun was the only person he had. He missed him so much, it’s been over two months since he was here, since he had last seen his friend. He was worried so he didn’t really thought much when the meeting was over and Yifan was talking to one of his man while everybody was leaving. Minseok walked up to where Chanyeol was standing with his smartphone in his hand, not noticing the smaller. 

 

„Chan…. Chanyeol….?“ His nervous voice wasn’t loud at all but the red haired Assassin seemed to  notice him and Minseok wasn’t sure if he smiled or frowned. He looked really scary. 

„Yes?“ The younger swallowed hard, intimidated by the taller. He knew Chanyeol was doing most of Yifan’s kills and just imagining how skilled the elder was and how easy he could hurt him was terrifying. Yifan could also easily hurt and kill him ,too, but Minseok knew that as long as he was pleasing him, he was safe. But he doesn’t know about Chanyeol. 

„I… I have a question… about Baekhyun…“ At the mention of Baekhyun’s something changed in the elders expression. It seemed more relaxed and the red head started to smile, almost amused, encouraging Minseok to continue talking. 

„How is he? Is…. is he.. a… a…“ „A Whore?“ 

Chanyeol chuckled at the boy’s obvious concern. 

„Not really, we made another agreement. He is fine. Don’t worry, little one.“ 

 

Another agreement? The boy wasn’t sure what the elder meant by that. What did he do to Baekhyun? 

„An agreement like… Kris and me?“ He wanted to know, displeased at the thought of Baekhyun having to sell himself off like he did. Minseok was happy like this, at least most of the time he was. But he knew Baekhyun wasn’t the same. He wouldn’t be happy like this. Chanyeol looked even more amused at Minseok’s question and he sported that creepy smile that he had seen when he first met him. He wasn’t able to give the boy an answer though. 

 

„Xiumin. Come here.“

 

Minseok flinched at that voice and he immediately looked back to the big wooden desk where Yifan was standing, arms crossed over his chest and looking at him expectantly. He looked back to Chanyeol briefly, only to receive a mocking smirk and „See you, Xiumin.“ before he made his way through the room to Yifan. Minseok was scared that he had been bad again, he had already messed up enough for one day, right? So he bowed immediately. 

„I didn’t remember to allow you to walk around freely and talk to people, little boy.“ Yifan’s voice was stern, but then again he was always when he was handling business so Minseok didn’t know how to take it, but apologized for it anyway. 

„I am sorry. I know i shouldn't have left your side…“ He mumbled.

„I… i just… wanted to know about … about how Baekhyun is doing.“ 

„Well you’re certainly not going to find out if you displease me.“ 

 

Displease.

 

Minseok’s eyes grew wide and he felt the tears already. Why was he fucking up so bad? Why couldn't he do things right? „I… i am sorry…“ 

A small sob escaped his lips and he lifted his hand, trying to grab onto Yifan, finding comfort in him but the elder wouldn’t let him. Instead grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the room. It wasn’t rough, it was rather soft how he put his big hand on the small of his back to guide him through the hotel until they were in Yifan’s personal suite. 

 

By then Minseok was crying and the tears were streaming down his face, smudging his eyeliner a little and loud whines escaped his lips. When Yifan sat the boy and himself down on the big king sized bed, he felt small and thin arms wrapping around his neck and Minseok almost sitting in his lap, clinging on him like a little koala. A wave of apologies and pleas were rolling off the boy’s tongue while he was enjoying Yifan’s warmth as long as he could, expecting the CEO to just push him off and punish him again but he did nothing like that. Minseok felt so much pain in this moment because he felt so wrong. 

Everything he did was wrong. 

But the painful sting in his heart was replaced by warmth when he felt Yifan wrapping his long arms around Minseok, pulling him deeper onto his chest while he kissed the boy’s hair. 

 

„Shh… there is no need to cry, baby. I am not mad at you anymore.“ Minseok sobbed more, finally letting go of all the struggles of the past day, simply enjoying the silver haired’s embrace and how he caressed his black locks. The taller waited patiently for the smaller to calm himself down until there were no more tears. He then grabbed Minseok’s chin to make him look up to him. 

„I… i am so …so sorry…f..for everything.“ Yifan studied his face as he heard this small voice. His eyes were wide, tears still prickling in them, his bruise in the face got even darker and he looked thoroughly miserable but so so pretty. Yifan knew it was his work and his sadistic side enjoyed the sight, enjoyed how Minseok was apologizing over and over with all those beautiful marks covering his boy. It was so adorable. 

 

But he knew he needed to be caring now, comforting his boy. „Don’t be. Everything is alright now. You know I am just worried for you, right baby?“ Minseok nodded, feeling Yifan’s fingers roam over the smaller’s body almost innocently. 

„Do you understand why I got so mad today?“ He asked while caressing the boy’s side, making him aware again of how Yifan could feel his ribs. The raven haired boy nodded. 

„You are so thin, baby. It’s not healthy.“ He started and Minseok felt so bad hearing his voice, he sounded… sincere. Yifan was really concerned about him. 

„I don’t want you to starve yourself or be too weak to withstand violence. You need to be my healthy, little boy.“ He continued. 

„And what I want is important, right? Who do you think would care for you if I wasn’t there? You have only me, Minseokkie.“ He was right. Yifan was his everything. 

 

„I.. i know… I am so sorry… i…“ Minseok sobbed again, but didn’t cry anymore. 

„I just wanted to be pretty for you. At… at WU it was so normal… I thought it was the only way. I am sorry.“ Yifan pressed the boy more into his chest while he listened to the boy. It kinda made him angry that Idols Entertainments were like this. That it was normal for them to put so much pressure on their artists and trainees so he did stupid stuff like this. 

„I understand where this is coming from, baby. But listen, it’s wrong.“ Yifan explained, Minseok pressed his head against  his neck, enjoying the deep rumbling in his chest from when the Elder talked, finding comfort in it. 

„I am going to set rules regarding your diet from now on. It’s okay if you can’t follow them every time, but you need to obey them as much as you can, okay?“ Yifan made the boy look up again. „You promise?“ He asked again and the boy nodded again. 

„Yes….I…try.“ Minseok would have said anything to see the smile on Yifan’s face. Of how pleased he was with him.

 

Yifan was actually concerned, he wanted to help him, he wanted Minseok to be healthy and if this was what he needed to do to make the elder happy, he would do it. „That’s my good boy again, always so eager to please.“ Yifan said, leaning down to lock his lips with the younger and Minseok responded immediately, kissing back and closing his eyes. Happy how everything had turned out.

 

He really needed to work harder. To be a good boy so Yifan would never stop loving and caring for him. 

 

Because Yifan was everything.

 

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh... you managed to read trough it? congratulations!!!
> 
> Did you like it? i like how twisted it is because yifan is so so cruel but he also cares... dunno but i like it this way. also poor little minseok? 
> 
> and yes i included taewoon from speed in this because holyyy this group deserved so much more, i love love love them!! plus in the usage of "kris" and "xiumin" in the middle of the chapter was on purpose since i wanted to potray them in this mafia thingy with their identities. 
> 
> well next chapter will be both xiuris and chanbaek but i am not sure.
> 
> also universe got me snatched like wtfffff its so so beautiful and i cant wait until my album comes in the mail! AND YIFAN HAS SILVER HAIR AGAIN CAN WE ALL CELEBRATE MY KINGG????
> 
>  
> 
> anyway i hope you liked it, sorry it wasnt that much smut, i try to make more sexy time in the next chap :)
> 
> tell me what you think! what do you think about their relationship? are you feeling sorry for minseok or are you happy for him having yifan? also thank you for so much subs! also if you have requests for this story or in generall dont hesitate! i wanna know what you think!


	4. let me please you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok is needy for his Master's touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYYYYYY
> 
> i am really sorry for letting you hanging so long, i actually didn't noticed how long it took me and i was idling around and not working on the chapter. I did however work on the next two chapters at the same time so the next update wont be that far away. I promise!!! 
> 
> So like i promised this will be pure filth. pwp you're welcome! AND IT'S CONSENUAL! no non con! still a little twisted but consensual and i hope you're ready for a really really really needy Minseok? 
> 
> Still this isnt good and i am ashamed at myself lol but i hope you like it. its gotten out of hand again with over 8000 words but i still feel its so so rushed but i can't help it?? I hope you like it anayway? 
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: master/slave, deepthroat, rough fingering, rough sex, sligthly raw sex (is this even a thing lol), humiliation, slut shaming, praise kink, spanking, face slapping, A VERY NEEDY MINSEOK

Yifan was busy. Not just the usual I am a Mafia Boss and a CEO at the same time type of busy. Really busy. Minseok hadn’t seen the elder for more than 10 minutes a day for the past two weeks, if at all. He would wake up way before him and come home late when he was already asleep. Sometimes Minseok would try to wait for him, but he almost never managed. One or two times he woke up early enough and had a short breakfast with him. He tried to enjoy the few moments he could share with Yifan but he tried to not be too clingy because he knew Yifan had a lot of work to do. He was a very important man after all. 

 

Minseok looked at his phone. Yifan recently got it for him and the boy had been really surprised, his phone was taken away when he had met Yifan and he didn’t thought he would be trusted with another one anytime soon, it was even one of the newest models. Minseok didn’t know that Yifan had full control over the phone and could check it every time he wanted but there wasn't anything to be suspicious about anyway. There were only two contacts in it. Yifan and one of his most trusted men, Tao. He was one of his closest assistants and one of the few people Minseok saw beside the CEO because he usually delivered the groceries or picked Minseok up if Yifan wanted to see him outside of the penthouse apartment, which didn’t happen that often though. They were the only people that could led Minseok out of the apartment because they were the only people that knew the code for the door and had a key. The boy was locked in the apartment complex basically, the only way to got outside for fresh air was through the two patios. 

 

He contemplated if he should write him a message but decided against it. Again, he didn’t want to be too clingy. He sighed and looked at the time before he laid the phone back on the table. It was 8pm, usually Yifan was at home by 6 or 7pm, but recently it was more like 2 or 3am. Minseok didn’t really do anything except for some cleaning or cooking but he was mostly laying around so he wasn’t tired at all. Still he was thinking about going back to bed because it smelled so much like Yifan. The boy took another spoonful of food while he took in the scent of the big black sweater he was wearing. It was Yifan’s, too, at least 3 sizes too big for him, reaching to his mid thighs but he didn’t care. It smelled so good. After showering he didn’t bother with putting on pants, only wearing white briefs and cozy white knee high socks because his feet tended to freeze easily. 

 

When he heard the click of the door open, however, he almost dropped his spoon and immediately jerked his head to the right, completely still, was there really a sound? His face lit up when he heard some shuffling at the entrance of the living room and he immediately laid the spoon down and rushed to the entrance as fast as he could. 

„Yifan?“ He called out, excited when he finally got his eyes on the tall CEO, still in his dark grey tailored suit with the white button up and a black tie. 

„Hello, beautiful.“ He was running again when he heard the deep voice. 

„You are home!“ Minseok laughed happily and jumped into the elders arms who caught him in time so the boy didn’t fall. Yifan chuckled a little at how adorable the boy was. „Yes, baby.“ He put his nose into the black hair, inhaled the younger’s scent while Minseok snuggled himself against Yifan’s neck, doing exactly the same. Having Yifan’s scent on his clothes or the bed was one thing, but smelling it in person was different. It was the first time in forever for Yifan to come home so early and Minseok was so happy. 

 

„I missed you.“ He whispered before he looked up to kiss him. 

 

Minseok could count how often they kissed in the past two weeks on his hands. He was needy for every touch the elder would give him, they weren't intimate for so so long because Yifan had been busy and Minseok was scared that he was too boring to be around so the elder avoided him but for now he was reassured by the big hands, that held him close and how Yifan kissed back. 

 

When Yifan let him finally down after some kissing, Minseok didn’t want to let go of him completely. He was happy, grabbing the elders big hands and pulled him to the dining room. 

„Look, I was just eating!“ Minseok proudly led the man to the dining table to show him his plate and how much he had already eaten. Yifan smiled, seemingly pleased. It had been almost a month since Yifan made rules regarding Minseok’s diet. At the start he was still struggling, even though the boy tried his hardest. But now he was getting better and to see how happy Minseok was with eating made Yifan happy, too. 

„Such a good boy, I am really really proud!“ He praised and sat down at the opposite side of Minseok’s seat. The boy’s face lit up. 

„Are you hungry? I made something for you, too!“ Yifan nodded and took of his suit jacket while Minseok prepared his food. 

 

By the time he was back, Yifan had already taken Minseok’s plate and placed it at his side of the table and Minseok’s eyes lit up again while he placed Yifan’s food right in front of him and the latter tapped his fingers against his thigh. Minseok climbed happily into the elders lap. He made sure  to quickly finish the rest of his meal so he could put his whole attention to staring at Yifan, afraid he wasn’t real and he was dreaming. 

„You are so early today…“ The boy said and Yifan could hear, could feel, could sense how relieved Minseok was. How truly happy. He smiled. 

„Yes, work is finally getting better.“ He answered and the boy pressed his cheek against the elders neck again, the elder felt the even breath of the younger on his shoulder. It was calming. 

„That means… you… you don’t work that much anymore?“ The boy shifted a little, now that he was finished with his food, so he faced Yifan a little more. His eyes looked up expectantly, hoping. 

„Yes. We’re almost finished setting up the contract for that company I am going to take over so from now on I’ll come home like usually again.“ The CEO didn’t expected the loud squeal the boy let out when he hugged him tighter, socked feet dangling happily in the air. It looked so endearing. He enjoyed having Minseok like this, the boy never disturbed his peace like this, he loved how he fit perfect at his side, molding into it like it belonged there. And he did. Minseok belonged to him. 

 

„But tell me about your day, Minseokkie. Have you been a good boy for me?“ The boy squirmed around on Yifan’s lap. It took a long time for him to admit, but he couldn't deny how aroused he got with Yifan using this tone of voice and asking this kind of questions. Maybe it was because they weren't intimate for so long but he couldn't help the increasing heat in his body. 

„Y…yes…I’ve been good! I cleaned the bedroom and the living room and did the laundry and cooked.“ He told the elder while fiddling with the hem of his shirt, almost like he was nervous. „I also ate all the meals I am supposed to eat.“ He added. 

„I even ate some sweets!“ A little smile was spread on the boy’s face, gums showing before he started to frown, a small pout visible on his lips. 

„Am… am I allowed sweets?“ He suddenly asked, they never discussed this kind of food for Minseok so he wasn’t sure if it was okay. Yifan found it adorable, the way Minseok looked up to him, curling his tiny fists in his dress shirt, asking him for permission. 

„Yes, you are, baby. Just don’t eat too much, they aren’t good for you little teeth.“ Minseok smiled again at these words, happy that Yifan cared enough about him to point this out. He was so good for him. 

So the boy leaned more into the older, pressed his cheek onto his wide chest and just listened to the CEO telling him about his day while he ate his meal. Here and there he was praising the boy at his cooking skills and how pleased he was that he did all of his chores. That he followed his diet instructions. Minseok felt his chest swelling with pride at those words. Pleasing Yifan was the most important thing after all.

 

Listening to Yifan was calming, he had a unique way of speaking, the deep waves of sound never failed to make the boy feel at ease. He was sure he could spend the rest of his life in the CEO’s lap, it was one of his favorite places. His body was warm against his own, his voice lulling him into the most relaxed state he could be without being asleep. Yifan noticed when he finished his meal and caressed the boy’s soft locks. 

„You’re tired.“ He observed, slowly stirring the boy into reality again. Minseok looked up to Yifan, eyes half lidded, but more awake than he looked like. 

„Let us sleep, okay?“ The elder was about to lift Minseok to get up, but the latter wouldn’t let him. 

 

„No!“ He promptly sad, more energetic than planned. 

 

Yifan was a little taken aback and sat back down again, it was a rare event for Minseok to be like this. Usually the boy was pliant and rather silent, this was quite the opposite. 

 

„No?“ Yifan asked, not really satisfied with that answer because Minseok wasn’t allowed to say No to him, especially not like like this. 

 

Minseok clutched the elders neck and squirmed around on his lap, lightly rubbing their crotches together, a small whine escaped his lips. 

„Don’t you like me anymore?“ He said, a little too desperate while his big eyes studied Yifan’s face who seemed a little surprised at that question, the small hint of discontent vanished, but he smiled. „Of course I like you baby.“ He took the boys face in his hands to deepen their eye contact. 

„What makes you think I don’t anymore?“ He asked. The mafia boss was aware of the fact that he was working a lot the past weeks but he never once indicated that he wasn’t pleased with the boy. Now Minseok was shying away a little, looking down and clutching his sweater nervously, a deep blush evident on his cute little cheeks. 

„Yo…you.. you didn’t touch me in .. in almost two weeks…“ He said while biting his lips, seemingly embarrassed at his own words. He still looked away, avoided the smirk that was forming on Yifan’s lips. 

 

„My sweet baby…“ He chuckled, his fingers wandering down to the boy’s neck, gripping his chin to make him look up to him again while the other hand was pushing some strands of hair out of the boy’s face. 

 

„Are you needy?“ 

 

He lowered his head to match Minseok’s level, his lips brushing against the younger’s cheeks until his mouth was right next to the smaller’s ears. 

 

„My needy little slut?“ 

 

Minseok let out a moan, couldn't hold it back from escaping his lips. Yifan chuckled again, feeling the boy shivering under his words and touch. Somehow the boy loved to be called like that, he had never taken himself for someone that kinky. But on the other hand, you can’t involve yourself with Yifan without eventually loving and enjoying this kind of stuff sooner or later. Minseok didn’t really had a choice, but it as okay. More than okay actually.

Minseok missed Yifans touches. He had still been a virgin when he had met the elder, but now he was so used to having sex. Great sex. Yifan knew what he was doing and Minseok enjoyed it. He even enjoyed the pain most of the time. He wouldn't consider himself masochistic but he enjoyed enduring pain for Yifan. It was a lovely thing to do and for every pain he endured Yifan gave him double the pleasure in return so sometimes he even craved it. He enjoyed pleasuring Yifan, making him feel good. Yifan needed to be loved, too. 

 

Minseok tilted his head to kiss the CEO, starting with slow movements of his tongue while his fingers danced over the fabric of Yifan’s dress shirt, opening the first few buttons. 

„Please.“ He moaned against the elders plush lips, pressing their crotches together. 

„Please.. I missed you.“ More red tinted his cheeks as he said this, more needy than ever, he was even surprised at himself. Yifan chuckled, his long fingers roaming over Minseok’s small waist, slowly gripping it under the sweater. 

„Tell me first. What are you?“ Yifan demanded in between the kisses, he felt Minseok’s breath against his lips as he gasped. His eyes were wide and so so shy, Yifan loved it. The boy bit his lip and looked at the elder for a while before he swallowed. 

„Your … your needy little slut.“ He said with a low moan and then quickly buried his head in the creak of Yifan’s neck, obviously ashamed at his own words. The mafia boss chuckled again. 

„Still my shy little virgin boy.“ He whispered against the boy’s ear and earned himself another moan. Why was Yifan’s voice so addictive? Minseok moaned again when the elder grabbed the boy’s butt with both hands and started pressing him deeper against him while slowly bucking his own hips up so their groins would met. It felt so so good. The boy enjoyed the sensation and started kissing the elder’s neck, sucking on his skin to create sweet love marks on his neck. He loved doing it, even more when Yifan allowed him to create his kisses higher, so they would actually be visible even when wearing a dress shirt. Minseok wanted to show everybody how much he loved Yifan and how loved he was by him. 

 

„Mhh… so eager.“ Yifan sighed, enjoying the affection while his fingers slightly dipped between the smaller’s sweet asscheeks. Enough for the younger to feel the touches, but not enough to do more than teasing. Minseok moaned against his collarbones, his hot breath lingering there before he continued what he was doing. Yifan’s skin was addictive, like a drug and every chance to consume it was taken by Minseok without hesitation. 

 

„Please..“, he whispered against the CEO’s neck. 

„Please… please…“ He begged, circling his arms around Yifan’s head, small and delicate fingers dreading through his still styled hair. 

„Please.. please please…“ He mumbled, like a mantra, between the kisses, he went higher and higher, until he was peppering Yifan’s perfect jawline with needy pecks. 

 

„What is it, baby boy? What do you want?“ The elder was now playing with the elastic of Minseok’s briefs, tugging at them only to let them snap back to meet the younger’s sensitive skin. Minseok moaned against his lips at the sweet pain. 

„Please… let me please you…“ He looked up with big eyes and red cheeks. His face was full of need and Yifan smirked, seemingly enjoying how the boy in his lap was literally begging him to be his little fucktoy. He chuckled then raised his right hand to tip his index finger against the little angel’s nose before slipping the digit into the small warmth that was his mouth. 

„Look at how needy you are for me to fuck you, taking everything I give you so well. What a submissive little slut.“ 

Minseok moaned around the digit which led Yifan to put a second one in the hot cavern. He started trusting them in and out of the little mouth and the boy willingly opened his lips just a little more for Yifan to do as he pleased. Yifan’s eyes never left the small frame on his lap. Having the boy needy like this was a sight he more than enjoyed. Having the boy so eager and ready for him was a blissful thing. 

„You’re such a beautiful little boy“ Minseok whined and followed the fingers when Yifan pulled them out, his mouth already feeling empty. The boy was indeed needy, inching closer to the man. 

„Yi… Yifan…“ He moaned and like every centimeter between them was offensive, he pressed himself more against the CEO, their clothed cocks meeting again and the boy opened his mouth without a sound escaping. A smirk grew on Yifan’s face and he leaned a little forward so he was closer to the younger’s face. 

 

„I am in the mood for something different, baby. Today it is not Yifan, it’s Master.“ 

Minseok looked up, slightly surprised at this order, but he wasn’t opposed to it either. Yifan was his Master after all, right? 

„Yes, Master.“ Yifan’s smirk grew a little more gentle now, almost like a genuine smile. „And you’re my slave, right?“ Minseok showed a shy smile and nodded eagerly. As long as he belonged to him, he would be everything the mafia boss wanted him to be. 

 

„And do you know where good little slaves belong, baby?“ It wasn’t really a question that he was supposed to answer, so the boy remained silent, eagerly waiting for more words. 

„They belong on their knees.“ Their gazes locked while the words were spoken and the CEO saw the boy’s eyes darken, his pupils dilated. Minseok’s cock twitched in his briefs and he pressed himself more against the elder’s lap to get some friction. The raven haired boy then didn’t waste any second to slide down the man’s lap, never forgetting to trace the still clothed body along his way. The expensive fabric on his little fingers, oh how bad Minseok wished to feel real skin under his touch. 

 

„What a good little slave boy.“ 

 

Minseok always loved to sit between Yifans leg. When they were watching TV he would happily sit on the floor in front of the sofa, his chin and cheek pressing against Yifan’s thigh, while he hugged his leg tight. It was the best when Yifan only wore boxer shorts, because then Minseok could feel his skin on his fingers, sometimes placing small kisses on it. Yifan loved it too because he always caressed his hair softly while he drank on his wine or his single malt. Sometimes he gave Minseok a sip, too, even though most of the time he wasn’t allowed to drink because he was still under 19 and Yifan was really strict. It was one if the most intimate things he shared with Yifan and he felt so loved and so precious. 

 

In the past month Minseok had learned a lot. In the beginning he had been reluctant and shy, and he still was, but it got better, especially with how needy he was right now. Sex had been something foreign to him but Yifan was patient enough to show him what felt good and Minseok had become very eager in learning how to please Yifan. He was really proud of himself at this point because by now he would consider himself rather skilled in comparison to how inexperienced he had been at the start and Yifan never failed to point out how much he loved that. Minseok knew that Yifan preferred the inexperience in him, mainly because it made him seem so pure and innocent, even now when he was on his knees between his legs and his face was pressed in the elders crotch like it was the most comfortable place ever. 

 

The CEO also loved molding the boy into what he liked. That way the only things Minseok learned were things Yifan liked. He could form him into someone perfect for him and only for him and the boy was eager to do only that. 

That was also why his eyes lit up, searching for approve while his open mouth hovered over the bulge in his pants, the fabric of his dress pants were robust, but not as thick as denim for example so the heat of his mouth surged through it easily, making Yifan urge the boy to continue with an approving nod and Minseok smiled happily, gums showing while his fingers already worked on opening the zipper of his pants. The Mafia boss almost chuckled at the sight, it was amusing how needy the smaller was, how his small tongue was moisturizing his lips when he got sight of the bulge in Yifan’s pants. No matter what, but Minseok loved his cock. 

 

„Mh… you look so greedy like this, baby.“ The older put his hand over the boy’s, cupping his own dick that was still restricted in the underwear, effectively stopping the younger’s movements with that. Minseok almost whined. 

„Tell me baby, are you greedy for my cock?“ Yifan asked, an amusing smile plastered on his lips, he already knew the answer. The small boy in front of him looked up, eyes hooded and mouth open.

“Y-yes… yes Master. I need it… i need it so …so much… please Master let me taste it.“ He shamelessly begged, every ounce of shyness was gone and Yifan loved it, loved how only he could practically erase the boy’s brain like this. 

„What a little cockslut.“ His big hand roughly fisted the boy’s hair and yanked it down so the latter was not able to move. It hurt, but it hurt so so good. „Look at that little slut begging for me to feed you my cock just because I didn’t touch you for a few days. I bet you’re little baby dick is already leaking.“ To accentuate his words, Yifan kicked the boy’s thighs open and pressed the heel of his polished leather shoe against his underwear. Minseok whined again, the friction against his already rock hard cock was too good and too much and he had to use all of his strength to hold back from rocking against his Master’s shoe. Of course the CEO noticed and an amusing smirk plastered his lips while he pressed against the small bulge deeper, his own cock getting harder at the beautiful moans that escaped the boy’s lips. 

„Maybe I should make you hump against my shoe to get you off while you please me because little sluts like you don’t deserve my touches.“ What the boy’s mouth left weren’t words, rather incomprehensible syllables, the ability to form whole words and sentences already gone. 

 

The boy nuzzled his face against his thigh, begging him silently to not do that to him. Yifan could feel the smaller’s hand twitching under his own, it was Minseok’s quiet way of asking permission to continue touching him and this time the former gladly obliged his wish and retreated his own hand to give the boy his movements back. The little slave’s eyes lit up at that and he eagerly tugged the waistband of the elder’s boxer shorts like if he wasn't sure how long he was allowed to touch him this time. When his small fingers came in contact with the hard flesh he longed for, his lips almost left a relieved breath because he was finally getting what he wanted. 

Without much distraction, Minseok pulled the elder’s huge cock out of his confines, like always impressed with the massive length, licking his lips at the delicious vein on his master’s dick. Yifan growled at the sight of the boy nuzzling his face against his cock in an almost too cute and innocent manner. 

 

The younger’s eyes were closed and he pressed his crotch more against the CEO’s shoes in a secret attempt to ease his neediness, but of course he noticed and pulled his shoe away, deciding that he had touched to younger enough for now and instead spread his legs a little more for the boy to fit better in between. Minseok whined at that and Yifan used his chance to unceremoniously shove his dick between the small lips that belonged to the former. He groaned at the contact his cock made with the wet and warm mouth, loving how the boy almost immediately started sucking on his member, his tongue licking the shaft as best as the tight space allowed it. What couldn’t fit in his mouth was caressed by his soft and small hands, delicate fingers dancing over the hard flesh the way Yifan loved it. 

And loving it he does, he laid back on his chair comfortably while watching the boy being so eager on his knees, his fist in his hair laid there loosely, only occasionally die he tighten his grip when Minseok gave a particularly good lick to encourage him to continue this path. 

„Mhh.. you look so good with your cute lips wrapped around my dick, just like the little cumslut you are. If you're good today, maybe Master will cum on your face and you can lick it all up just how you like it.“ 

 

The boy moaned around the dick at his words and Yifan smirked, knowing Minseok loved his cum and always played around with it, especially when it was on his face. This wasn’t something Yifan had thaught him, it was rather an observation he made through the multiple times he had fucked the boy. Playing with his cum was a personal preference the younger developed and the mafia boss loved it because the little boy looked so good while doing it, he was always so happy swallowing and tasting it. Yifan especially loved how much Minseok enjoyed doing it. 

He could control and force the boy all he wants and to some point he did exactly that because their relationship had never been fair or equal to begin with, but seeing how truly happy Minseok was when pleasing him satisfied him beyond everything else. 

 

Yifan moaned when his little slave started to deep-throat him as best as he could, it was still not perfect but wet and sloppy and so eager, Yifan loved it. Loved how part of his dick disappeared centimeter for centimeter in the small mouth until he could hear the boy choke and even then he tried to swallow more. The elder loved the small tears forming at the younger’s eyes, the redness of his cheeks and the obscene sound his mouth made when he pulled back to catch some oxygen to continue. 

 

Yifan’s hand had been loosely treading to the boy’s hair but now he was actively forcing his cock down the boy’s throat, going even deeper than what the boy could handle but he was not met with any resistance while he fucked his face thoroughly until the raven haired boy’s face was wet and he was whining around his big cock like the little fucktoy he was. The CEO found himself nearing his orgasm and even though he would have liked staining the boy’s cute face with his cum right now, he restrained himself to continue the fun for a little longer and finally released the poor slave’s throat. The wet pop it made when his cock sprung free from Minseok’s mouth was obscene but had the neglected cock of the small boy throbbing in his tight briefs and he wanted to engulf the member in front of him again, wanting to taste more of it, wanting to feel it’s weight against his tongue again because it was perfect in his mouth. It belonged in is mouth. Almost as much as it belonged in his ass. 

But Yifan was having none of it, gripping his black locks tight to hold it back and Minseok winced, his throat already strained from the abuse it endure a few seconds ago. 

„Can’t hold yourself back from getting your pretty mouth fucked I see.“ Yifan chuckled, a derogative smile present on his lips while he slapped the boy’s cheek and roughly tilted his chin up so he was forced to look at his master, loving how wrecked his face already looked. 

„We can’t have the fun to be over so soon, right little slave? But you were sucking that cock like a good boy so as a reward I make sure to wreck you throughly, just how you like it.“ Minseok’s eyes were wide, clouded with pleasure and a happy smile was presented on his lips, his eyes sparkling at the praise and the filthy dirty talk. 

 

„Thank you, Master. You’re so good to me!“ Yifan almost moaned at how Minseok licked his lips, waiting eagerly for his next move, his next order, but he held himself back and instead leaned back on the chair again. 

„I know I am. Next thing you’re going to do is get rid of that sweater and your cute boy pants and then I want to look at your sweet ass while you’re crawling to the bedroom in nothing but those cute little socks.“ 

 

The CEO chuckled when he saw how fast the boy moved to pull the oversized sweater over his head and pretty much yanked the already soaked briefs down and sighed relived when he felt his cock finally being freed from the tight fabric. 

„Pathetic.“ Was all that Yifan said, enjoying how Minseok was on his fours in a matter of seconds and nuzzled his face against the elder’s knee while he waited for the signal to go. Yifan patted the boys head, waved in the direction of the bedroom and the boy immediately started crawling on all fours, limps gracefully wandering over the floor. 

 

Yifan waited a little until they established some distance before he rose up from his seat and slowly walked behind him, opening his dress shirt completely to throw it off his shoulders and got rid of his tie, totally enjoying the show in front of him. The boy in front of him looked so delicious, the elder loved how the boy's little dick was hanging between his legs so cute and hard and red and so needy. Needy for him. He hadn’t even touched him once and he was already fully hard and leaking. The CEO loved to hear those pretty little whimpers when some air hit the boy's sensitive length, the little slave already so ready for him. 

 

The bedroom door was open, so Minseok could pass through it without complication. However, when he arrived at the bed, he stopped and waited, with patience Yifan didn't know he possessed, on his knees for further instruction. 

„Such a good boy.“ Yifan praised and it was like music for Minseok. 

"You know how to behave so so well.“ 

 

And then the taller grabbed the boy’s slim waist and hoisted him up on the bed. Yifan liked how the boy’s weight felt in his arms. He was still light because he was a tiny boy after all and Yifan wasn’t weak by any means, but it wasn’t as alarming like it was a month ago. The boy yelped and looked over his shoulder, his back already claimed by a taller figure. The mafia boss leaned over the boy, who was now on his fours on the bed, his tall frame overshadowing his little slave. Yifan lowered his head to meet Minseok in a heated kiss, tongues dancing and salvia exchanging. Minseok tasted so sweet, Yifan wanted to devour him on the spot. He quickly leaned over to the nightstand to gather the bottle of lube standing their and smirked at Minseok’s moan into their kiss when he heard the click of the cap opening. It wasn’t something particularly new for Yifan to have the boy so needy in front of him, but it also wasn't that common. Usually the boy was rather shy and rarely initiated intimacy that led to something filthy like this. 

„Maybe I should  let you hanging for a while a little more often, I quite enjoy you seeing you whimpering like a bitch in heat.“ Minseok almost cried at that and desperately shook his head. No, no, he didn’t wanted to be denied so long! But not daring to say the word No to him for a second time in only one day, he just continued to beg. 

„Please, Master…. I need you, please…. pl…please…Master…“ He sobbed, pressing his bottom against Yifan crotch, grinding his bare ass against the still hard dick. The mafia boss growled at that and roughly spanked the boy’s right asscheek, earning another one of those beautiful whimpers, and sprawled his big hand on the boy’s back to shove his upper body down so the little slave’s head was shoved in the covers and only his cute ass remained in the air. Yifan spanked him again and ground his crotch on the already red cheek while he pushed down his pants some more. He then grabbed the lube again and quickly slicked his fingers up before letting some of the cold substance lazily dribble down between the creek of the boy’s ass where it slowly covered the cute little hole that already ached for touches. An evil smile spread across his lips now and he dipped two fingers over the hole, rubbing the cute little circle and listened to Minseok's cute little gasps. 

 

„Mhh… Baby boy…You know you need four of my fingers to be properly prepared.“ That new tone of his voice had the younger gulping, he knew exactly what was coming know. 

„But I’m in for some pain today, little slave.“ The man stated and Minseok just nodded, face buried deep in a pillow while the elder kneaded his asscheeks and rubbed his puckering hole. „I am generous and give you the choice, at what finger should we stop?“ 

 

Minseok bit his lip and he wasn’t sure if he was scared of the following or if he anticipated it. In the end, Yifan loved to see him suffer and the boy would always endure pain for him. It did hurt and it was hard, but pleasing the man was so much more important than his own pleasure. So the boy thought. Yifan wasn’t mad at him right now and he didn’t need to convince him so much that he would endure for him so Minseok concluded using only one finger or even going in raw wasn’t necessary, even though he would do it in a heartbeat. Still, three finger’s weren’t that much of a difference and maybe Yifan would be displeased. Minseok would never wanted this and if he was honest with himself, he craved some more pain himself. Some humiliation. 

He wanted to be used today, like the little pet slave he was. It would put his mind at ease, it would make him so happy. 

„T…two…two are enough, Master. I don’t need more.“ The CEO gave a satisfied hum as an answer and the insides of the boy felt warm while he smiled happily in his pillow. His heart started to beat even faster when Yifan then praised him for being so good and smart because the boy had made the absolute right choice. 

 

„Thank you, Ma-!“ 

 

The boy yelped when the first finger was inserted into his ass and stretched the sensitive rim. It was painful, Yifan’s hands were big after all and they weren’t intimate for a while, but the lube helped him to ease the pain quickly and not even a minute later he was already whimpering and rocking his hips back so the elder would go deeper, he knew his fingers could reach this one spot that made Minseok see stars. But his Master wasn’t generous enough to grant him his wish yet and rather enjoyed having the boy whining and clenching around his digit in desperate search of any kind of satisfaction. 

 

But it always was Yifan’s choice in the end and instead of granting the boy his silent wish, he inserted a second finger and had Minseok gripping the sheets, once again feeling the sweet pain on his lower back. 

„Mh.. M… master… please… more.. please…I’ll be good… I’ll… please you’re so good!“ Minseok whined, looking desperately over his shoulder, just in time to lock his eyes with Yifan. 

 

The boy loved him like this, he couldn’t go against the lust in the man’s eyes, the authority. Suddenly he felt even smaller and it made him so so happy. He loved to be small, he loved to be that toy Yifan enjoyed to play with. He enjoyed being his pet. He enjoyed being owned by him. Minseok was his favorite. He just enjoyed belonging to him. More tears gathered in the smaller’s eyes, tears because in this moment he felt so right. This was his place, this was what was making him happy. He didn’t care what other people would think of him, how low they would think of him. As long as he was here with Yifan, as long as Yifan was happy, as long as he was Yifan’s favorite he was happy too. The boy smiled, his eyes full of admiration and the taller noticed, of course, and for a short moment Minseok thought he could see the same. Not just the reflection of his own feelings, but rather Yifan’s own. Yifan’s love. That was everything he needed.

 

But then the man blinked and that smirk was back on his lips, but it wasn’t any less admirable and Minseok continued staring. 

„Mh, you want more, Baby?“ The little slave nodded frantically, everything he would get. 

„Okay, little boy. You know I can’t deny you a wish.“ 

But instead of reaching that sweet spot inside of his boy, Yifan pulled the two digits only to replace them with four, stretching the boy way over what he was expecting. Minseok couldn’t hold back that scream, being stretched to the brim was hard to bear and the boy buried is face in the sheets again, tightly gripping the expensive fabric. 

„Look how generous I am for giving you four fingers in the end. Say thank you, little bitch.“ The raven haired sobbed, his cock was getting even harder now at Yifan’s words, the pain was insane with how rough he was fingered but he still couldn’t deny the pleasure despite the burning stretch. 

 

„T…th.. ahh.. thank .. thank you, Ma…master.“ 

 

He whined into the pillow, almost not able to be understood. But apparently Yifan was satisfied because he pulled his finger’s out and the boy was suddenly feeling so empty, his cute hole clenching around nothing now. 

 

Again he was lifted up and turned around and met face to face with his master who smiled at seeing the wrecked expression on his boy’s face. His hair was a complete mess, his lips swollen from all the lip biting and the tears lay so beautifully on his cheeks that Yifan couldn’t do anything other than licking them, enjoying the salty taste on his tongue. Minseok moaned at that affection and eagerly wrapped his arms around the silver haired’s neck. 

„Ma.. Master.“ He whined, his lips finally meeting the other ones and he eagerly devoured them, opening his mouth for Yifan to slip his tongue into and tonguefucking his mouth until he was out of breath and had to back away to breath. The CEO smirked and pulled the boy closer. 

 

„Come on, sit down on my lap, Baby boy. I bet you’re dying to bounce on that dick like the whore you are.“ The boy eagerly nodded and let himself get manhandled in the elder’s lap and aligned his already red little hole with Yifan’s huge dick and slowly sank own. He buried his face in the silver haired’s shoulder because the stretch hurt and burned even more, the lube doing little at easing the pain of the stretch, it only made it easier to let it slip in. But Yifan yanked him back by his hair, obviously enjoying how the little boy struggled to take him. 

„Come on, move. Move like the good little toy you are and please you’re master.“ It was hard and way too early to move but Minseok didn’t need to be told twice and he held onto the man’s shoulders to slowly hoist himself up, only to sink down on that cock again. He ignored the pain in his spine and instead fastened his pace just like the good boy he was, wanted to be, and fucked himself with Yifan’s dick buried deep into the boy’s clenching hole until it felt nothing perfect. „Master… you’re.. you’re cock is s…s… so good!“ He almost whined. 

„Yeah?“ The older asked, receiving a more than enthusiastic little nod from the boy. 

„It’s so.. so big… stret... stretching me so good… M.. master…is so good..“ 

 

Yifan chuckled, enjoying the wrecked face he looked at, his hand wandering over the slim waist, to his chest, teasing his nipples for a while before it rested at the side of his neck, his thumb pressing against his neck vein to slowly cut of his airway. Minseok rolled his eyes at being choked like this, the elder loved to see the boy’s useless attempts to gasp for some air. „You’re so pretty when you’re so pathetic like this. And only I can see you like that. Only I, right?“ The boy nodded while getting choked.

 

„Yes.“ Speaking hurt but it wasn’t important. 

 

„Only you.“ The boy’s voice was little and strained, but still so beautiful.

 

 

When the boy slowed down his bouncing because his body simply couldn’t keep up with the relentless pace, he got flipped over on his stomach again and ordered to get up on his fours, which was hard, but he did it. And then Yifan was ramming inside him again, fucking him and Minseok saw stars, his mouth hanging open while is prostate was abused relentlessly and his right ass cheek was spanked continuously. It would be blue tomorrow and he would have trouble to sit right with only one side of his ass hurting but he knew Yifan would love him squirming around in his seat and so he loved it too. He could feel himself getting closer to his peak and he helpless clawed at the sheets, his arms giving up so only his ass was up just like moments ago. 

„Please.. please Master… Can I… can i.. aah… come..? Please …I’ll… i’ll need it… i’ll be good… oh.. oh please!“ He begged shamelessly. Yifan smirked, enjoying how the boy’s little mouth was hanging open, his mind empty and his cock hard an aching. 

 

Only for him. For him to wreck. For him to touch. For him to break. 

 

(For him to love.) 

 

„Okay, little slave. Come for you’re Master.“ With that he wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock and it took him only a few strokes and some particularly well angled hip thrusts for the boy, that was so desperately in need of relief, to come and spurt all over his stomach with a load whine and a Yifan! rolling over his hips, momentarily forgetting how he was supposed to call him. 

But the older let it slip, for the boy was way too spaced out to notice what he had said. 

Minseok was seeing stars, his whole body aching in pain and flying on a cloud of pleasure at the same time while ropes of cum where coming out of his cock like it couldn’t get enough. 

His knees gave up, his body went limp and he fell flat onto the bed, not one ounce of strength in his body to hold himself. 

 

Yifan didn’t seem to care though, for he was still pondering that little hole and making the boy trash and whimper from oversensitivity, his hole clenching helplessly, but the man just held the boy in place with one hand on his back and one on his hair to yank it back again, something he just loved to do. Minseok loved the treatment, loved how Yifan could easily move him around like a rag doll. The control he had was scary, but it was also drawing him to the mafia boss even more. 

 

When the man with the silver hair was slowly feeling his orgasm reaching, he quickened his pace, ramming his big cock into the tight heat over and over, loving how the boy clenched desperately around him at the brutal pounding. Then he growled loudly and pulled out, dragging the boy on his knees in front him and pumping his cock to cover the beautiful face in his semen, just how he had promised earlier. Minseok eagerly opened his mouth, loving the taste on his tongue and the feeling of it on his skin. Yifan’s deep voice was addicting while he cursed, cumming over and over on the boy’s lips, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, marking him everywhere. 

He cam until his cock went limp and slowly softened and nothing would come out anymore. Until only their loud breathing was heard and the sound of Minseok swallowing his favorite treat. 

 

The CEO closed his eyes, slowly feeling his own exhaustion from the straining activity and he took a few deep breaths before he opened them again, catching the little boy staring at him in pure admiration. 

And there was a lot to admire. Yifan’s body was toned, a thin film of sweat covering his skin, his cock was still big even if he wasn’t hard anymore and Minseok could only stare at him in awe while he observed the big hands were brushing through his own hair back to reveal his forehead. 

But his most impressive trait was his face. Even exhausted and slightly panting he still looked so powerful like the true leader he was. His faze fierce and focused. Not like Minseok. Minseok’s vision was blurry from all the tears, his mind almost empty because he was so exhausted, but so so happy. Because he didn’t needed to be all those things Yifan was. Because Yifan was there for him, was caring for him. 

 

His eyes were almost shutting down when the taller cradled the small boy and gently laid down with his arms wrapped around him. Minseok hummed softly at the small but affectionate touches. „You’re such a good boy.“ Yifan praised and the boy couldn’t be happier. He was exhausted, sore and would have marks covering his whole body tomorrow but he didn't care one bit. Big hands softly caressed his face, scooping up the still sticky cum on his face and Minseok eagerly opened his mouth when two digits pressed against his lips, this time more gentle then before. The boy stuck out his tongue, lapping at the digit and happily licked to cum of the man’s hands. He loved the feeling in his mouth, loved to let it mix with his own salvia and then swallow it. They did this for a while until his face was clean again and Minseok almost whined, a little but adorable pout on his lips, when there was no more cum for Yifan to feed him. The CEO chuckled because the boy resembled a small but tired child like this. 

 

„Do you love it so much, baby?“ The raven haired boy nodded, snuggling against the taller’s neck. „You taste so good.“ He said in a sleepy voice and that had the CEO chuckling again. He then put his hand on the slave’s belly and scooped up the remaining cum there and put the fingers to his mouth, licking the sticky substance of his little boy while looking him straight in the eye. 

„You taste even better.“ Minseok’s eyes went wide at that and his cheeks were tinted a deep rose town, his shyness coming back to him. 

„You’re so so sweet, baby.“ Yifan said and kissed the boy’s forehead while pulling the covers over both of them so his little boy won’t freeze. Yifan knew how easily Minseok would feel cold. Both relaxed and Minseok felt so comfortable and safe in the elders arms. He felt loved and cared for. 

 

„I am happy that you’re finally with me again. Thank you.“ The boy mumbled, almost half asleep and Yifan smiled fondly at the boy. 

„Of course baby, I don’t want you to be lonely and sad without me. Remember, I will always care for my good boy.“ The boy smiled at that, sleep then overpowering him. 

 

„I love you so much, Master.“ 

 

Minseok fell asleep immediately and wasn’t able to hear what his Master’s answer was. 

Or if there even was one. 

But it didn’t matter anyway. 

 

Yifan didn’t need to love the boy. Minseok didn’t expected to be loved. He just wanted to be enough to be kept like this. In Yifan’s arms. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay imma hide under my bed now because this is bad an filthy and wtf is wrong with me anyway??
> 
> i still hope you could enjoy this somehow! I thought it would be nice to write something that isnt layered with an overly insecure minseok but rather something with a happy minseok that loves to please yifan.   
> i am already working on the next chapter and it should be ready to upload within the next two weeks, yey! prepare yourself! it will be pure xiuris again. i am actually suprised at how many people like this ship! by the way, are you in any way interested in more ships? i have an idea for some side hunhan and also kaisoo, i think i will mention them anyway but maybe you're interested in one or two chapters dedicated for them :) but the main will be xiuris so don't worry!!
> 
> i also try to write more and upload faster, i will be in seoul for a month between june and july and i want to get some stuff done before i travelling!
> 
> So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you have any ideas for more chapters? I still have a little bit in store but most of the story will be really open so just lemme know! 


	5. let me punish you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is my fastest update ever. i am happy!
> 
> So, i am basically writing ont his chapter for months and it got quite long again, around ~9k words. 
> 
> Also, this will be dark. like, really dark. There are a lot of things that could trigger you so please watch out.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: domestic abuse, sexual abuse, deepthroat, implied rape, mental trauma, punishments, blood, cuts, bruises, stockholm syndrom (kinda, isn't the whole story anyway?)

____________

 

Today was a lazy day. Minseok smiled, Yifan was finally free from work, so he could come home to him earlier. He did have some stuff to do, so the boy was patiently waiting on the couch in the living room. 

„Baby, can you come to my office for a second?“ He heard Yifan’s voice. Minseok got up immediately and sprinted to his destination, noticing in his peripheral view that he had knocked something over on the coffee table, but going to Yifan was more important, he would put it back as soon as he knew what the elder wanted. 

„Be a good boy and clean up my office a little, okay?“ Minseok nodded and received a kiss on his forehead before Yifan left. 

He got started immediately. It wasn’t much to do. Yifan wasn't a chaotic person, but he didn’t bother cleaning up behind him either. He would if it wasn’t for Minseok. He never bothered with putting away his towels or his clothes and Minseok didn’t mind. He was actually happy, because of this he had something to do an didn’t just sat around in the way too big penthouse apartment all day. He was useful for Yifan like this, Minseok always imagined the elder would do it on purpose, to show him how important he was. He didn't know if it was true, but it was okay to dream, right?

 

The office was rather spacious, but still smaller than the bedroom, there were shelfs with folders and books, an antique and quite expensive looking cabinet with some of Yifan’s favorite whiskey but the center seemed to be the big, massive desk. It had some beautiful handmade carvings in it that Minseok loved to trace whenever he was in this room, mostly bent over said desk or sitting in Yifan’s lap on the impressive leather chair. He didn't mind. 

 

The boy was almost finished, it were just a few files and papers he put a little more neatly together, a few used glasses and some suit jackets Yifan had left here, when the CEO appeared standing in the doorway. 

 

„Minseok.“ 

 

Said boy, still facing the door with his back, shuddered at those words, why was his voice so cold? 

„Did you knock something over in the living room?“ The raven haired boy jumped immediately, turning around 

„Y-…yes, but… but I was going to put it back as soon as-„ He flinched when he saw Yifan’s cold stare, mixed with anger in his eyes. In his one hand he held an empty glass and in the other a file. A wet file. Shit. Minseok’s eyes went wide. He should’ve checked what he had knocked over before he had left for the Office. 

„I… i am… i am sorry!“ He said immediately and was about to make his way to Yifan, to calm him but the boy stopped when the latter moved suddenly. 

 

The boy screamed when he saw Yifan throwing the glass in his direction, he raised his hands to protect his face and shut his eyes while he flinched. But instead of throwing it at Minseok, he threw it right before his feet, where it burst into thousand little pieces. The boy opened his eyes again while looking down at the fragments in horror, tears already in his eyes. 

„I…i’m sorry..“ He said again, his voice quiet, why was he so stupid? 

 

„Sorry?“ Yifan raised an eyebrow, slowly making his way to the boy now. 

 

Minseok watched him in panic, too afraid to move. He heard the small crack of some glass fragments under Yifan’s polished leather shoes. The glass wouldn't do anything to him, Minseok on the other hand was only wearing socks. 

„You are fucking sorry?“ Now he raised his voice, while he grabbed the defenseless boy by the collar of his, well Yifan’s, insanely big sweater and pulled him closer to him which resulted in Minseok having to step right into the glass on the floor. He cried out in pain when his socked feet came in contact with the splinters. 

„Do you have any idea how important this fucking file is?“ Yifan let go of the boy for a short time, which resulted in the boy almost losing his balance, but instead he was dragged even closer to the elder by his hair because he yanked it back roughly. Scared that he was going to fall, Minseok fisted Yifan’s suit jacket to hold onto. The glass pieces were slowly digging itself through the waves of his fluffy socks, absolutely no resistance. It hurt to stand and to shift. 

„Please.. Yif-„ 

„Don’t you dare say my name, boy.“ 

 

Minseok’s eyes got wide, the hand on his scalp pulled more on the hair and the tears started to prickle down his cheeks. Yifan had never forbid him to use his name, not like this. 

„Plea…please… Sir… I… I… ah… sorry…“ The boy cried, trying to get closer to Yifan to apologize, show him how sorry he was but he wouldn’t let him. 

„Sorry… tsk. You’re so fucking useless. Is there anything you can do right?“ The CEO was beyond angry, tilting the boys head until it was down right painful for him. 

 

„I… I… plea-„ 

 

Yifan had enough of him talking. Minseok didn’t even had time to flinch when the man raised his fist and for a few seconds he couldn’t see when the fist hit his nose. His ears were ringing and his fingers loosened around the suit jacket, just like Yifan's hand in his hair did so the boy fell on his knees while clutching his nose, disoriented. He didn’t process his own scream when he realized his knees and shins were pressed against the splitters, the tiny glass fragments boring its way into the boys pale skin, leaving numerous of small cuts. He only heard his blood rushing through his face to center itself on his nose. He smelled iron and he saw it on his hands. Yifan had hit him a lot in the past, but he never made his nose actually bleed. 

The boy looked up, his view was blurry and he wasn’t sure if he would pass out every moment but the man above him was angry, his features more dangerous than ever, his eyes cold, but still burning with rage at the same time. Minseok had fucked up bad this time. It was luck his nose wasn’t broken with the hit he received. 

„So... sorry…“ He sobbed, speaking was painful, his shins hurt, his feet hurt, his nose hurt, everything hurt. But Yifan was in no mood to show sympathy as he started to unbuckle his belt in harsh movements. 

„I am known for my flawless work, I never make mistakes. But do you know what I have to do now?“ Yifan spat, grabbing the boys hair again and pulled him against his crotch while freeing his cock from his boxers. The man didn’t see a point in being gentle with him as he straight up shoved his dick between the boys trembling lips. 

„I have to got to that stupid partner company and its idiot CEO to request another signed contract because you are too stupid to watch where you are going.“ He immediately started with hard thrusts, his cock hitting the back of the boy’s throat. Yifan groaned. 

„Do I look like someone that has to crawl back to someone way beneath me to request something? Do I look like someone that apologizes for such a stupid thing?“ Blood and tears were mixing with the boys spit and Minseok fisted his hands in the mans slacks, trying to endure what the CEO gave him. He couldn't really understand what Yifan was saying but he understood enough to know that he did a big mistake. 

„You’re embarrassing me. Good thing I have you locked up here. You’re a fucking pathetic mistake, that’s what you are.“ Yifan cursed, hissing at the sensation of the mouth stretching around his cock. He fucked the boy’s cute lips without any care, making sure to always get in as deep as he can, making it hard for the boy to breath, making him choke. 

 

He deserved it. 

 

Yifan knew that the boy was aware he deserved it. Because he knew that every decision Yifan made was right, while he was always so so wrong. He needed Yifan to make him perfect but right now he was nothing but wrong. Minseok cried, he didn’t dared to look up to Yifan, partly because he didn’t deserve it and because he was way too scared to see the rage in the elders eyes. Instead he concentrated on his task, which was being a good hole to fuck for Yifan. The belt was still tucked in its loops so the buckle was continually hitting against his cheek.  He tried to breath when he was able to and black out the sharp pain on his naked shins, blood had already soaked his socks and it was also running down his nose, hopefully not too much on Yifan’s dick, but he could already taste it. Minseok didn’t knew how long the elder did this to him but he showed no signs of slowing down. „Come on, open your mouth and do it properly. That’s all you’re good for anyway. A hole to fuck.“ The boy whimpered, his words hurt so much and he really tried. But it was so hard when every cell in your body aches. 

 

Eventually Kris had enough and picked the boy up by his hair, pulling him off his cock. 

„See how useless you are? I have to do the work again.“ The boy whined when a slap was delivered to his cheek and he was yanked up again. He felt some of the glass pieces staying in his skin but he actually couldn't feel them. His head was ringing and there was too much pain in his heart for him to feel the rest of his body. But Yifan would make sure he would feel his body again. „S... so.. sorry…“ The boy sobbed but got no answer, instead Yifan tsked again and turned the boy around and pushed him against his desk. Minseok didn't struggle when he was bent over the desk, there was absolutely no fight in him, only pain and tears. Yifan made sure to press his hips against the sharp edges of the desk with some extra force. „You’re so useless… why do I still keep you around?“ Pain shoot through Minseok’s heart. The CEOs words were like daggers in his frail soul. „P… please…“ He whimpered, tears streaming down his face, he wasn’t sure why he was pleading. For what he was pleading. For Yifan to stop? For his forgiveness? Because the truth was he would endure this for as long as he needed to.

 

_

 

 

Minseok could barely keep up with Yifan, he only managed to hastily pull up his briefs and used his last strength to get up from the wooden desk, its impressive carvings had imprinted himself on his inner eye while he had to endure his punishment. It hurt. It hurt so much. Yifan loved to be rough with him in general and Minseok was able to keep up with it most of the time. But he had been nothing but brutal the past hours. At some points the boy wondered how nothing was broken and how he was still able to stand, let alone trail behind the elder. Why was he doing it anyway? The past hours had been hell, his whole body was on fire. But he knew Yifan was the only one that could put him together after he teared him into pieces. He was the only one that could make the burning pain in his whole body stop. That’s why he was walking, or rather limping, behind the man that casually zipped up his pants and combed through his hair while he made his way from the office to his bedroom. However, he turned around before Minseok could enter their bedroom. 

 

„You’re not sleeping with me tonight.“ Yifan shut the door in front of him, then the lock clicked. And then everything was silent. 

 

Minseok’s eyes went wide, new tears arising. This was new. Completely new. Now matter how displeased he was with Minseok, no matter how bad he was behaving or how much he had been punished, Yifan had never denied him the bedroom. Denied him sleeping with him on his big bed, cuddling into the elders side. More sobs escaped the poor boy’s throat. Was everything over? Would Yifan throw him away tomorrow? Would he kill him? That was it, he failed. The raven haired boy wasn’t strong enough to move any more, so just he slid down against the door until he was sitting on the ground. The doorframe the only thing that held him upright. He could go to the living room and sleep on the couch, it would be comfortable. But no cell in his body was strong enough to move and he didn’t want to stay so far away from the bedroom. This was the closest he could be to Yifan right now so he would definitely stay. There was a heating under the floor and despite the blood everywhere, his big sweater and his fluffy socks provided enough to not freeze. But still, everything in Minseok was cold. So cold. He curled into himself eventually, exhaustion always threatened to overpower the boy, but never got him completely. 

 

It was an almost sleepless night. He drifted away to some sleep, only to wake up after not more than a few minutes. Time went over slow and after a while, when his heart was just as tired of pounding so much as he was, the pain fully started to set in. Sitting hurt after a while so he curled into himself in a fetus position. Minseok swore he could feel the bruises forming on his skin, getting darker with every second. It started to hurt more with every breath. 

 

He was only gifted with a few hours sleep in total, anxiety made it extra hard for him and after he had managed to sleep for not even two hours, the sun was already peaking through the windows, slowly stirring the boy awake. He yawned and looked up, slightly confused but then the pain hit him again and he looked at his bloodstained hands. 

Everything came back to his memory and the almost dried tears on his cheeks were replaced with new ones. He had fucked up so bad. Minseok’s chest was heavy, a tight knot making it impossible for him to relax. What would happen now? He was too mentally exhausted to think about that though so he looked up to check the time on the big clock. It was already a little past eight, he didn’t manage to sleep much but it wasn’t important anyway. He knew Yifan would be up soon and he was pretty sure the elder didn’t want to see him. Didn’t want to see him linger around like a freeloader. Minseok had to crawl to the dresser in the corridor to get up, clawing his tiny fingers into the wood to get himself into a standing position, like a little child learning how to walk. Now he could feel everything. From the headache that was blending in with all the hateful thoughts in his brain, to the bruises in his face, he was sure he had the deepest black eyes ever from the hit on his nose, to the cuts on his shins, his feet, even his hands. And also the pain in his throat and in his spine, his butt. There was not one part of his body that wasn’t in pain. However, it were nothing compared to his heart. 

 

But it wasn’t what was important now. He shouldn't idle around with his stupid injuries, that’s why he went straight to the kitchen instead  to the bathroom to treat his wounds like he probably should. He only made sure to wash his bloodstained hands throughly in the sink so they were clean and then started to make breakfast. No matter what, it wouldn’t lift Yifan’s mood if he woke up seeing the boy being lazy and not preparing his breakfast like he should be. It was hard, the glass fragments were still in his shins and knees and it hurt to walk and he didn’t even cleaned his face from all the dried blood nor did he change his bloodstained clothes. It simply wasn’t important in Minseok’s mind. Why should he care about himself when everything he did was wrong anyway? Minseok tried not to feel anything, not to think anything while cooking and preparing Yifan’s meal, blending out everything that could make him hurt more or make him cry. It took him just a few minutes to only focus on his task, his head getting empty, his mind getting dull. It was making him lose hope. 

 

It was easier to feel nothing. 

 

But it was also exhausting. Minseok put only one plate on the dining table when he was done. Only for Yifan, not for him. There was no way Yifan would allow it, not now. Not with how bad he was behaving, how stupid he was. How useless. Minseok bit his lip, his head replaying Yifan’s words again. The space in his head had been empty for the past 20 minutes but now Yifan’s hateful voice was filling it, consuming him once again and he had to grab onto the kitchen counter in order to not fall. Instead he slowly slid down onto the ground, promising himself he would only sit there for a few minutes to regain himself. Thinking about Yifan’s hatred towards him was making him sick. He didn’t feel the tears in his eyes, these stupid tears. All he did was crying and messing up things. The boy closed his eyes, tried to focus on what he would do now, what would happen to him now, but he was too weak to put his attention back to the topic at hand. He knew he should get up and leave the room, go somewhere in the apartment where he wouldn’t bother Yifan but he was too exhausted. 

 

In the end it was more than just a few minutes, he realized it when he heard the door of the master bedroom and Minseok was awake immediately. At least as awake as he could be. His heart suddenly beat faster, too fast for his exhausted body, it was painful. Still, he got up immediately with the intention of leaving the room but he noticed he didn’t put a mug on the table. He didn’t even thought twice and turned around to grab a mug from the cabinet, his dutiful site took over again, not realizing he should quickly leave. 

When he turned around it was already too late, Yifan was already entering the room, looking fresh and awake, not like himself. Yifan wore fresh sweatpants and nothing else, while Minseok was still in the dirty and bloodstained clothes from the night before. His heart stopped beating for a second when he locked eyes with the CEO, fear overpowering him once again and he dropped the mug in his hand, the expensive porcelain bursting into shreds just like the glass yesterday. 

The boy flinched, horrible pictures flooding his mind of Yifan being angry with him. He was such a useless thing, he should try to ease the elder’s mood, not ruin it more with breaking his belongings. The boy crouched to his knees immediately, ignoring the glass pieces in his legs and reached for the broken porcelain while whimpering, some of the sharp edges were cutting in his fingertips, making him hiss but he didn’t care. Instead he dug his fingers deeper into the porcelain, feeling the need to punish himself even more. Only when something dragged his hands away he had to stop with his self destructive behavior. Long fingers wrapped itself around his smaller ones, swallowing his hand whole until it completely disappeared into a more than familiar one. 

 

Minseok was scared and didn’t dare to look up. Yifan’s grip was firm but it didn’t hurt more than it already did. Eventually Minseok gathered enough courage to look up, meeting the elders gaze. A frown was prominent on his sharp features, but surprisingly he didn't looked angry, he seemed like he searched for something in Minseok’s bruised face while he took in his desperation and the dried tears mixed with dried blood on his cheeks. 

„Get up.“ Was all he said eventually, raising back to his full height and pulling at Minseok’s hand in order to make him get up. Minseok winced because the cuts hurt but he tried to follow as good as he could, his only thought was that he had to be at his best behavior. He didn’t expected to be picked up though. Yifan didn’t bat an eyelash at the cooked breakfast or the surprised sound Minseok made when he carried the boy bridal style. The younger was confused, just what was happening? Why was Yifan carrying him? Pressing him against his chest, giving him the opportunity to be close to him, inhaling his scent when he had behaved so so bad? But Minseok was too tired to really care, even if his mind was racing. He closed his eyes, daring to finally fall into a deep slumber because having Yifan so close to him was like a remedy for his restlessness, but when they reached the bedroom, he was put down on the king size bed. Minseok whined and opened his eyes only a bit, there were only shadows and lights, the silhouette of the most important person in his life right before him. 

 

Yifan observed him carefully. His eyes scanning the whole picture in front of him. The beautiful face, the innocent eyes, the dried blood on his nose and smeared across his small lips, the deep purple bruises on his eyes and cheek, already a little swollen. Droplets of the iron had found it’s way over his chin and neck to his sweater, red dots decorating the pure white fabric. Minseoks small fingers had fresh cuts, his legs were throughly decorated with them, too. The blood streaks starting from his knees all the way down to his ankles were quite a disturbing sight, especially since the red had soaked itself in the white fluffy socks, but Yifan was more than used to sights like these. This was far from the full potential of gore he had witnessed in his life. For Minseok it was terrifying enough. The smaller’s eyes were somewhere between closed and opened, he didn't possess enough strength to do either. Yifan wasn’t so sure if Minseok’s mind was present, but he realized it was once he distanced himself from him to go to the bathroom to get a cloth and a tweezer. The boy whined, weakly mumbling something that could be similar to a plea. 

Yifan came back just a minute later and sat down on the bed next to Minseok with the latter following his every move with his eyes. The silver haired male knew Minseok was confused about his behavior but he didn’t bother with it and carefully took one of the boy’s hairless legs to put it in his lap, the smaller complied of course. It was interesting actually, Yifan thought, that after what he did to him the previous night, Minseok still trusted him. He could practically break the boys leg now and he would let him. The boy’s loyalty was endless. 

 

„This will hurt a bit.“ Yifan said while observing the boy’s shin. 

„O….ok…“ It was just a small syllable. The boy’s voice was hoarse and strained. Weak and sad. But there was also hope in it. The elder scanned the red tinted skin for some glass pieces, there were quite a few still stuck, he picked up the tweezer and started to pull out the first glass piece, then laying them on a tissue he brought with him. Minseok whined loudly, feeling every sharp edge of the small piece. By the second one, the boy’s legs twitched in Yifan’s hold and he had to grip tighter, causing Minseok to fist the sheet and muffle his cries in his hand. 

„You can touch me if it eases the pain.“ Yifan knew he was met with confused eyes but he just continued his work. Minseok couldn't really understand what was happening. He had been bad, he had made a big mistake, he had deserved everything that was done to him the previous night, yet Yifan still took care of him. Yifan owed Minseok nothing but he still was treating his wounds, even offering skin-ship. And Minseok of course took the offer, there was no way he would ever not take it. He needed the elder too much for it. He needed his touches, his scent, his broad shoulders to lean on to. 

So Minseok took all of his strength, whatever was left of it, to raise his upper body in a sitting position to lean onto Yifan, his face pressed against the latter’s strong biceps and his small fists curling around his arm while making sure to not interrupt his work in any way. Yifan’s body heat was comforting in a way, the boy could never ever not wanting to be close to him. 

 

It still hurt glasspiece after glasspiece but it was manageable, yet when Yifan started working on his feet the pain was more severe and the younger had tears in his eyes while whining like a kicked puppy. There weren’t a lot pieces in his feet but the ones that were there were deeper, because he walked around with them. In this moment Minseok asked himself how he actually managed to walk around like that. Maybe his mind numbed the pain? He was sure walking would hurt for days, not only because of the small cuts, but also because of his back and his butt and the overall abuse his body was put through. The boy buried his face deep in Yifan’s strong biceps and caressed the elder’s skin to ease his mind a little. Even when Yifan was done, Minseok didn’t dare to to let go and, surprisingly, the CEO allowed it and only reached over to the nightstand to pick up his phone. He dialed a number and held the phone on his ear, while his trapped arm was laying itself over Minseok’s legs because the boy was practically sitting in his lap like this and his arm was useless with him clinging onto it anyway. 

The younger could hear the phone ringing exactly two times. 

 

„Good morning, Yifan. How can I help?“ The voice on the other end said.

 

„I need you to come over. Right now.“ Yifan’s voice was calm and collected, but it was his hard and cold working voice so the boy shuddered. It didn’t help to hear this voice in this situation. 

„I have patients and a lot of work to do here, I can’t jus-„

 

„Last time I checked, the hospital belonged to me. I decide what work you’re gonna do, Suho. Come over. Now.“

 

The other end was silent for a while, then some shuffling. „I’ll be there in 15.“

 

Yifan didn’t answer that, he ended the call and laid the phone next to him on the bed. Minseok wasn’t sure what was happening now. Who exactly did Yifan call. Who was Suho? And why did he call a hospital? Was Yifan going to let his cuts and wounds get treated, or was he going to dispose of him? Minseok shuddered and whimpered a little at that thought, if he would have been still able to produce tears after that night, he certainly would cry now. But he didn’t possess enough strength to do that anymore. He simply held onto the taller more. 

„S…s…sir…“ He whispered in an unsteady tone. 

„I.. i am.. s..s… sorry… so… s-sorry..“ He tried, words not really making sense but he hoped the message got through. Yifan sighed, slowly trying to put the boy off his lap. Minseok winced again and held on tighter, if he was going to be disposed of, then he wanted to be close to Yifan as long as he could. The elder’s touch was gentle, he wasn’t hurting the younger, he just placed the boy next to him and tried prying his hands off of him. 

„P-..please.. P..lea… I.. I’ll be … g-good… Pl..ease…“ The boy sounded so sad and so destroyed. So desperate. Yifan observed how he teared up, how the boy started to panic without the comfort of his skin and his touches. He sighed. 

„Minseok.“ 

The man said, effectively stopping the small pleas and the weak whimpers. The boy looked up, his eyes red and puffy. 

„I won’t hurt you and I am not angry anymore.“ He explained, visibly calming the boy. 

„But don’t talk right now.“ The boy was unsure what to think about those words, but he nodded nevertheless, and kept shutting his mouth. If Yifan didn’t wanted him to talk, then he wouldn’t. Even if it was forever. Minseok was relieved that he wasn’t angry anymore and he didn’t want to annoy him again so he tried not to panic when Yifan stood up to leave the room after he was checking his phone for a few minutes. 

Luckily the tall man came back shortly after with a glass of water and silently brought it to Minseok’s lips, making him take a big sip before telling him to take it. I wasn’t until now that the boy realized how dry his tongue and his whole mouth was and he eagerly chugged the whole glass in one go, preventing himself from eventual dehydration. He held onto the glass, didn’t dare to do any big movements while he saw Yifan shuffling through the bedroom, then disappearing in the walk in closet before coming out after with some fresh clothes. 

„I will give you something to eat after Suho left and you took your bath.“ Minseok nodded again and just watched as the CEO laid the clothes next to him before he took the glass from the boy to put it on the nightstand. 

„Take off that sweater, I’ll throw it away later.“ The boy actually felt bad that Yifan would have to do it, he wanted to tell him that it was okay, that he would try to clean the blood stains so he wouldn’t waste the expensive piece of clothing on him but he knew he shouldn’t right now so he just obeyed and put the sweater over his head, noticing how much strength he needed to do that while sitting up, his feet dangling off the bed. He really was exhausted. Minseok put the sweater on his lap for now to tend to it later and he noticed Yifan staring at him, at the blood on his chest in particular. It had soaked through his sweater and trailed down his neck through its collar. It looked like the boy’s heart was bleeding. It probably was. Then Yifan’s phone rang, indicating that someone was at the door. 

 

Minseok had been foreign to the concept of a smart home but apparently it was a normal thing for penthouse apartments and he often watched when Yifan or Tao opened the door like this but he actually didn’t really know how it worked. Yifan just seemed to press a button and then said I’m in the my bedroom into the speaker. They boy heard the main door open after that and looked to Yifan, unsure of what to do know but the elder didn’t say something, so the boy refrained on just sitting there and pressing the sweater on his lap to hide what little he could. He grew anxious of the person coming, who was it? Why wanted Yifan them to come? Aware of the miserable state he was in, he lowered his head, ashamed of himself. He did hear steps and it made him scared to no extend before the person finally entered the room. It was silent, the stranger obviously taking in the sight in front of him. Then he heard his voice. 

 

„Did he fuck up so bad?“ Yifan just got asked by a soft but mature voice and curiosity took over, so Minseok finally raised his head, getting a full view of the man in front of him. His hair was black just as his own, he was taller than him but still a lot shorter than Yifan, which wasn’t that hard anyway. He wore a white lab coat and carried a big leather briefcase. His features were soft even though his piercing gaze wasn’t. Minseok didn’t know what to do so he just lightly bowed his head to the stranger in a silent greeting, remembering that he shouldn’t talk. 

„Yes he did, make sure his cuts and his nose are fine. I removed the glass pieces but it’s better for a professional to look into it.“ Yifan just said and then went back to typing on his phone, probably handling business. 

 

The man nodded and immediately took a few steps and crouched down in front of the scared boy who was sitting at the edge of the big bed. Like it was a normal thing to do. Like it was normal for someone to beat up their boy and then just call someone to put him back together. It was a weird situation for Minseok. 

„My name is Junmyeon, what’s yours?“ He asked, voice more gentle now and an almost welcoming smile lingered on his lips. He looked nice with that smile. Minseok didn’t answer and shyly looked to Yifan while nervously biting on his lips, remembering his order. Junmyeon followed his gaze and seemed to understand, a small sigh escaped his lips and he started opening his briefcase. 

„Yifan, what’s his name?“ He asked casually while rummaging for some things, some disinfection gel, gauze, band aids and other things to tend to the boy’s wounds. 

„Minseok.“, the elder mindlessly said, too engrossed in his work. Junmyeon nodded. 

„Okay, Minseok, I’m going to disinfect those cuts and look for more glasspieces in your skin. This might hurt, but only a little bit, okay?“ The man explained while putting on some latex gloves, almost feeling silly because given the pain the boy had obviously been put through, this was only something minor. The boy obediently nodded, so the man started tending to the boy’s wounds, slowly working his way from the boy’s feet to his legs and his knees. There was only one piece still stuck in his shin and Junymeon extracted it with precision. He disinfected everything which burned a little, then explained Minseok how it would be good for his feet and shins to be bandaged later after he cleaned the remaining blood of his body, telling the boy that putting band aids on every cut would be useless effort given how many cuts there were while doing so. 

„I will leave some more gauze here for you, it needs to be changed every day, okay?“ He asked, not annoyed at all by the fact that the boy wouldn’t talk to him no matter what. Junmyeon then got up and sat down next beside the boy, observing him once again. If it irritated him that the boy flinched when he rose his hands, he didn’t show it. There were so many bruises on the boy’s skin, from his thighs to his hips, his neck and finally his face. The man sighed again, sympathy in his eyes and he started examining the boy’s nose, Minseok winced in pain when the elder touched it. 

 

„Damn, he hit you really hard. But, luckily, nothing is broken.“ He said, face grim, and focused on the bloody nose and the deep purple swelling on his eyes and cheeks. 

„Did he really deserve this, Yifan? He’s just a boy.“ Said person was putting his phone to his ear at that moment, obviously in the process to call someone right now. 

„When did you develop conscience, Suho? Just do your job.“ He said without even looking into his direction, voice cold and Minseok shuddered. Junmyeon frowned at the elder’s words but didn’t say anything. 

The boy actually felt guilty that Junymeon said these things. He wished he could just tell Junmyeon, or Suho?, that he had indeed deserved it. That it wasn’t Yifan’s fault. But he remained silent and obediently stayed still when the doctor put some ointment on his bruises and explained him that he should apply it two times a day and that he probably should cool his nose as much as he could. 

„Unfortunately there is not much I can do about these bruises, but they’ll heal on their own eventually, so just stay strong, okay?“ The man was talking a little more quietly now because Yifan was talking on the phone. Minseok nodded, already aware that there wasn’t much too do about bruises. But he was used to having them rather often anyway so it was okay. He still was thankful for the doctor because he was really kind to him. When he was done, he started packing his things back into his briefcase, but left some gauze on the bed, suspiciously eyeing the bloodstained sweater laying there, too. Minseok ignored it and instead listened to Yifan ending his call, even though he wished he didn’t.

 

„I appreciate your kindness to send another contract and I do apologize for the inconvenience.“ There was a small pause of Yifan listening to the other end, his voice sounded so different to what he looked like. Because while talking really professional and polite, he couldn't look more pissed and annoyed of the person at the other line.  Minseok felt sick because he was aware of what contract they where talking about. 

„Of course, I made sure the person responsible for this inexcusable mistake was throughly punished for it.“ And punish him he did, Minseok swallowed, small tears at the corners of his eyes because he felt scared and guilty again. It was his mistake, Yifan hated mistakes and his business was known for not making them, yet he embarrassed him like that because he destroyed this file. He truly was a miserable pet.

 

Junmyeon could clearly see the distress in the boy’s eyes but he chose to ignore it because it simply wasn’t his business and he knew Yifan enough to now ponder more on the issue. So he just stood up when Yifan put his phone away, his attention now on Junmyeon. He handed the taller the small plastic bag with gauze, band aids and a special ointment and the taller took it. 

„Everything should be alright and there’s nothing major. I do advise him to take some antibiotics. It’s usually not necessary but given the sheer amount of cuts and the contact with his skin and the glass pieces it’s better to be safe than sorry in this case. I’ll get them delivered to you later together with some stronger painkillers.“ He made a short pause to give Minseok a last glance. 

„The boy looks like he’ll need them.“ Yifan just nodded. 

„Good, I’ll take care of the rest. You can go home now, I tell the hospital that you’re off work today.“ Junmyeon smiled, eyes crinkling into small crescents and Minseok thought he looked so good and kind. 

„Thank you, next time let’s meet up for some drinks instead of blood, just like in the old days.“ This time Yifan smiled to, it wasn’t his artificial business smile, it was more gentle, like they were friends. „Yeah, let’s do it. It’s been a long time.“

 

A certain kind of nostalgia was in the air and even Minseok could senses it, suddenly he felt like he was in the wrong place, witnessing something that wasn’t meant for him. Yifan never interacted that gentle and playful with someone that wasn’t him. Chanyeol and Tao were the only ones that Minseok had ever seen to interact so friendly with Yifan like Junmyeon did right now. But he pretended like he didn’t noticed that and gave a small bow when the doctor looked into his direction. His smile was even kinder and he waved at the boy. 

„Alright, Minseok. Follow the instructions I gave you and things should be alright in a few days. Take care!“ Then he left the room and a few seconds later the door was heard again and he was gone. 

 

It was silent again and Minseok didn’t know what to do now. He wished he could’ve thanked the man. The boy wasn’t really sure what kind of person Junmyeon was. He was kind and seemed like a genuine nice person, but he didn’t try to pry Minseok to answer uncomfortable question that would be normal for situations like this. Yifan clearly abused the boy and he knew he gave a pretty disturbing sight with all the cuts, bruises and blood on his body, yet Junymeon didn’t seem shocked or confused in any way. Was he used to sights like these? Was this a common thing for Yifan to do? Did Junmyeon belong to the shady side of the CEO’s life, even if he worked at his hospital? Minseok noticed that Yifan called him Suho, while he himself introduced himself as Junmyeon, it seemed pretty obvious that he was maybe involved in both businesses. 

 

„Come on.“ Minseok flinched at the sudden voice, which probably wasn’t that sudden, he was just lost in thoughts. He looked up only to find Yifan standing in the door to the bathroom, motioning for the boy to get up and follow him. Of course the boy obliged, or he tried at least. The pain his feet shoot trough his whole body so when he got up and made the first step he winced, exhaustion doing the rest and his knees gave in, the bed the only thing his hands could grasp to not make his fall too painful. Walking would be extremely hard the following days, even if he regained energy. The boy sobbed and tried to get up again but Yifan was quicker, already next to him and picking him up easily. He whined, burying his face in the elders chest, ashamed that he was such a burden. He wanted to apologize so bad for being such a nuisance but he knew he wasn’t allowed so he silently clung onto Yifan while he got carried into the bathroom and then sat down on the closed toilet seat. Minseok wasn’t sure what to do and if he wanted him to do something so he just sat there, it was a bit chilly because he was only wearing his boxer-short and the moisture from the ointment on his skin was making him feel cold, so he put his arms around his shoulders. He suddenly missed Yifan and his arms around him, the elder always knew that he tended to get cold easily and usually made him feel comfortable and warm. But only if he had been good which he hadn’t. So Minseok had to sit there, watching Yifan drawing a bath, checking the temperature and putting some bathing oil in the water. For a moment the boy got lost in watching the CEO, thinking about how good he looked shirtless, how his toned body got a little wet from touching the water and how his muscles flexed when he moved around. He was so powerful. Minseok felt caught when Yifan then returned to him. 

„Get off those pants, then I’m helping you in the tub.“ Minseok nodded and eagerly did as he was told. Exhaustion meant nothing when Yifan wanted something. So he slipped the shorts down, avoiding looking at his shins because the sight was so horrific and slowly got up. Yifan was there before he could even put pressure on his feet and once again he was carried, but only for a few seconds because the elder gently put the boy into the full and warm bathtub. Warmness put himself around the boy and he sighed, this was the most comfortable he felt in what seemed like an eternity, only laying in Yifan’s arms could top this.  

 

The elder let the younger rest in the tub for a while, let the warm water sooth his sore muscles, while he got a cloth and kneeled down next to the bathtub. „I am going to wash you properly now. The we can bandage your legs.“ He explained, while he raised one of the boy’s arms and dipped the cloth in the tub to gently clean his skin from sweat, blood and eventual dirt that had gathered there. Minseok just watched the man in awe while he repeated that step with every of his limbs, he was extra gentle with his legs, the soaked fabric only ghosted over his shins and washed away the blood. The younger had closed his eyes after looking down. The water had tinted itself in an ugly rusty red color, indicating the whole lot of blood Yifan had drawn the previous night, reminding Minseok of what a failure he was. 

But the man was almost making him believe the opposite at the proper treatment. He couldn't help but flinch when strong fingers cradled his equally strong abused face, his mistreated mind expecting a hit, but instead the wet cloth, warm against his skin, lightly brushed over his face, mainly cleaning the blood of his nose, lips and chin. He couldn't hold in that whimper because, even with the light touches, his bruised skin hurt. He clenched his jaw, trying to endure the small wave of pain on his face, his breath hitched a little. Yifan stopped at that, waiting patiently for the boy to calm down. That Minseok opened his eyes, somewhat confused about not feeling the cloth on his skin. It was then that their eyes meet. Only for as short as the blink of an eye, because the raven haired boy didn’t possess enough strength to face the taller like this. But he thought that he saw something in his eyes. Something like… Sympathy? 

The fabric then wandered down to his neck and his chest. Yifan really thought it looked like Minseok’s heart was bleeding. If the boy would have known about that thought, he couldn’t bring himself to deny it. Because it was, in fact, bleeding. His small heart only wanted love, only wanted to be good enough. But he wasn’t. He sighed loudly, not even noticing it, but Yifan did.

 

 

Yifan then quickly washed his hair, removing all the grease and the sweat from the dark strands. Minseok felt like a little child when he was heaved on the toilet seat again and Yifan put one of the biggest towels he owned around the boy, engulfing him in the fluffy fabric and then took out another one and put it over his head. Only his face and a little bit of his feet were visible like this and he looked so adorable, the elder was tempted to take a picture, but he didn’t and instead rubbed at the boy’s hair to dry it a little before he carried the boy back to his bedroom and gently placed him on the bed. The boy eyed Yifan while he dried the rest of his body, gently padding the bruised limbs, still confused why he was treated so gentle, how he could be so nice to him, making sure he was clean and his bruises okay. The elder loved the irritated look on the boy’s deeply bruised face. 

„My, aren’t you adorable like this.“ He mumbled while he crouched down on his knees right before the boy and Minseok almost smiled at that because it sounded so nice, so soft. Yifan noticed it but didn’t commented on it and grabbed the gauze Junmyeon had left there earlier. He probably wasn’t as skilled as the doctor, but he wrapped up the boy’s feet and shins expertly and Minseok wondered if he did this often. It wasn’t that far of a thought given the dark line of work Yifan did. 

 

The mafia boss then reached for the clothes he had laid out earlier. All of them were Yifan’s. The sweatshirt hung on the small body like a little tent and Yifan had to tie the sweatpants really tight and roll the legs up in order to make them fit. Even the socks belonged to Yifan, his feet were way bigger than Minseok’s and he wouldn’t be able to walk around with too big socks like this but he couldn’t walk anyway and having them loose like this was probably better for the cuts. Minseok sighed and inhaled the scent that surrounded him through the fabrics. The clothes smelled like a mixture of laundry detergent and Yifan and he felt like a baby with how big they were on him. It eased his mind and he could solely concentrate on feeling small, pretending that everything was okay. Most of his bruises and cuts were covered and it was like they didn’t exist. Like Yifan being mad at him didn’t exist. 

 

„Okay, little boy.“ Yifan said, pulling Minseok out of his headspace. The boy looked up, fiddling with the way too long sleeves. 

„You’re going to take a nap and sleep away your exhaustion. When you’re awake again we’ll put something in your stomach, you need a lot of nutritions now.“ Yifan said and raised the blanket while motioning for the boy to slip under it and Minseok eagerly did it, he was so so tired and it was the CEO’s own bedside he was offering and the boy would never turn that chance down. He looked up at Yifan and the latter knew. Minseok didn’t talk but his eyes were so crystal clear. The elder contemplated for a few seconds, should he give in? 

„You want me to hold you?“ He asked, even if both of them knew he was more than aware of the boy’s silent wish. The younger flinched, a little taken a back and shyly nodded, but without looking at the man with the silver hair. Yifan almost chuckled, the boy looked almost ashamed. Usually he was nodding or answering with a cheerful Yes, Please! to that question. 

Now he was unsure and broken, it was so cute. Yifan enjoyed how the boy’s mood was at his own mercy. His happiness and his sadness were both his decision and the mafia boss could control all of it so easily. Like a god. 

 

For now he decided that Minseok had suffered enough, so without hesitation he slipped under the blanket and made a gesture for the boy to slip into his embrace. Being shocked was an understatement for said boy. Was this real? Minseok did hesitate a little. He had expected for Yifan to beat him or even worse, laugh at him. Not for him to comply. But, strangely, he did and so the boy shyly crawled into the taller’s arms, burying his face into the man’s bare chest. Inhaling his scent was magical and he immediately felt so much better. His body was still in so much pain, but it didn’t matter right now. Yifan’s warmth and his strong arms around his frail and strained body worked wonders and he felt safe, no matter what the elder did to him just hours ago. He closed his eyes.

 

His body was finally able to rest, his mind wasn’t loud anymore, everything was just silent and comforting. Yifan caressed his hair with his long but gently fingers, combing them through the raven strands and Minseok could finally relax. 

„Hm..“ Yifan hummed, getting the boy’s attention and the younger looked up a little. 

„My little pet learned his lesson, am I right?“ He said in a calm, almost soothing, voice. The boy tensed a little but Yifan made sure to gently cradle the boy more with his arm, while his other left his head to cup his face, his thumb soothingly rubbing over his chapped bottom lip. Minseok wasn’t sure if Yifan wanted an answer, but he nodded nevertheless. He more than learned it. He had to be more careful, Yifan’s work was important and even if he wasn’t really involved in any of it, he still had some responsibilities in his apartment. He sniffled a little traced the elder’s muscles on his chest with his fingers. The men only smiled and let his chin rest atop of the boy’s head. 

 

„You promise to continue being that good boy I know you are?“ He nodded again, more eager this time, tears gathering in his eye sat those words. 

 

He wanted to be a good boy. He wanted to be so so good! 

 

„Tell me, baby. Say my name. I love it when you say my name.“ This time Minseok looked up, his face really close to Yifan’s because of where his head had rested previously. The man loved the younger’s questionable gaze, a silent question if he had understood right. He smiled, encouraging the boy and more tears rolled over the cute cheeks and Yifan wiped them away, his thumb still resting against his lips. 

 

„Yi… yifan..“ The boy said, like he was testing how it would feel on his tongue, how it would sound in his voice while looking at the elder. His smile got bigger at the smaller’s words. Even if it was such a short amount of time, Minseok had missed that name. Missed talking to him. 

„Ye…yess… Yifan… Yifan.. I promise..“ He cried more, relived tears, tears of happiness. 

„Yifan… I’ll be good.. I promise!“ He squirmed in the elder’s embrace, wanting to be even closer, as close as possible to the elder and the CEO let him, now circling both arms around the small boy in his lap and he placed a small kiss that meant the world to Minseok on his head before the finally drifted into sleep. 

 

„I know you’ll be, baby.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone tell me why they end up cuddling in EVERY CHAPTER.   
> Well anyway, if you made it through, this: congratulations.  I was actually debating wether to post this first or the former chapter. I decided to put it in this order to kinda ruin the readers hope on them being truly happy. lol. sorry not sorry. After all this is not a healthy relationship and i dont want to potray it like one.
> 
> I also refrained from writing the punishment scenes too detailed and i even skipped the main part, because this is way more intense and i didnt want to romanticise it. 
> 
> But in the end Yifan isnt that much of a bastard. I think the difference between other cruel beings is that Yifan takes responsibilites for his actions. He's not apologizing, but he takes care of Minseok after it. He destroyed him, but he also made sure he can somehow go back to normal. BUT, this is not meant to be aftercare, because this is still abuse.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway lol i always write too much. Im trying to work on the next chapter and upload it before i travel to seoul. i have like 3 chapters in my mind i can write, then ideas getting a little thin. So if you have ideas or requests just tell me ~ 
> 
> Also i would really be happy if you could write me a comment! I was a little disapointed at the last chapter :s 


	6. let me be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok doesn't want to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am really sorry it took me so long. Life was really stressful the past months. I stayed a month in Seoul and it was really really great. (i practically lived in sm town no jokes i went there six times lol). After that i had to move and also had some university stuff going on and what not and it was just so so much to do i felt really stressed out. But now things calmed down a little and i finally wrote this chapter. A good chunk of it was already done and the plot was long planned. i am actually going to split what i have planned in two parts. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, have fun reading this! Minseok is such a baby boy in this it's too cute to handle please leave as long as you can lol. It's also really cheesy in some parts lol.
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: deethroating, choking, fingering, dirty talk

Minseok was extra clingy today. Yifan noticed it first in the middle of the night when the boy had whimpered in his sleep and eagerly clung to the man’s chest fast asleep. The elder had woken up at this a little confused but of course wrapped his long arms around the boy and gave him the warmth he was unconsciously longing for. At that he calmed down and continued his slumber in a more peaceful manner. 

It continued right when he woke up with the boy still snuggled deep onto his chest. He had stirred awake when Yifan had placed a kiss on his temple and whined when the man left the bed and the silver haired male chuckled lightly at how the boy followed him to the bathroom even if he was obviously still half asleep, tugging at his boxer shorts to trail behind the man without walking against something. Minseok looked extra cute with his messy bed hair and how he could only manage to open one eye.  
„If you’re tired, go back to sleep, baby. It’s way too early for a little boy like you anyway.“ Yifan said before starting to brush his teeth. The boy shook his head and curled into the elder’s side while reaching for his own toothbrush and mindlessly putting it in his mouth to sloppily brush it over his little teeth. He almost fell asleep again with the warmth of Yifan’s body at his if it wasn’t for the elder to bow down to wash out his mouth and put his toothbrush back. Minseok mirrored his actions, because his mind was still asleep and he couldn’t really think by himself. But Yifan felt too good, way better than the bed, no matter how comfortable it was. When the elder started to undress, he followed and fumbled on the buttons of the white dress shirt he was wearing, but before he could even manage to open one, Yifan held the boy at his shoulders, successfully making him stop and look up.  
„Do you think you can get awake enough to make a light breakfast? We could eat together right after I showered and got dressed, can you do that baby?“ The boy frowned slightly, looking up at the man with a tired pout and it looked so adorable, especially with how the way too large dress shirt was making the boy look so tiny, his right shoulder exposed. His eyes and shoulders were still covered in faint bruises, a small reminder of Minseok’s punishment and Yifan’s strength. Yet the boy still managed to look so so innocent.  
„Yifan doesn’t want to shower with Minnie?“ He asked, confused and obviously displeased and Yifan had to laugh again. He noticed that Minseok often started to talk in third person when his head was in a mind space that didn’t allow him to think properly, when he was tired like this for example or when Yifan had fucked him until his brain was nothing but a blissful mess.  
„I’d love to, but I know I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off your nice little body and unfortunately I don’t have time to play with my cute little baby. I have an important meeting I can’t ditch.“ Minseok blushed at those words, his mind obviously slowly waking up, too. „O… okay… I’ll make something.“ He answered and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, suddenly embarrassed at his mindless whining. But Yifan just smiled and raised his hands to cup his face so the boy would look up again.  
„Don’t be embarrassed, I love it when you’re so cute and clingy, it’s adorable.“ He pressed a kiss on his forehead and his nose before he leaned in to kiss the boy on his lips. It helped to get the boy to smile and he shyly nodded and then slowly retreated to leave the bathroom and then made his way through the bedroom to go into the kitchen while yawning and rubbing his eyes. When he got there he started with simple tasks like starting the coffee machine and taking out some ingredients and a pan until he felt awake enough to actually use the stove without being sloppy and burning himself. 

While the boy cooked, Yifan showered quickly and then went into his walk in closet to put on a dark grey suit together with a blue tie, smiling a little at the thought that it was Minseok’s favorite color. He decided to maybe buy the boy something blue next time he shopped, preferably with him. He then quickly styled his hair so his forehead was exposed, making him look way more fierce than when it would be worn down. It took him only 20 minutes so by the time he was in the kitchen, Minseok was done with a quick and easy American style breakfast and hastily went to fill Yifan’s mug with freshly brewed coffee upon seeing him standing in the doorframe.  
„Mhhh.“ The elder said, sitting down on his chair and almost eagerly grabbed his mug.  
„You know I love your coffee.“ He praised before taking a sip and the boy blushed again before filling the man’s plate with food, then doing it for himself. He hesitated to sit down. 

„Yi…yifan..?“  
„Hm?“ The boy bit his lip.  
„Can.. Can i..uhm.. I…si-„ Yifan chuckled, already knowing what the boy wanted and sat back a little on his chair.  
„Come here, baby.“ The way Minseok’s eyes lit up was worth it having a little difficulties with eating while having him sitting on his thighs. The boy eagerly crawled into the man’s lap, trying to not be a nuisance while sitting there. He ate slowly, still tired and he was mostly occupied with playing with Yifan’s tie, blue was his favorite color. He pressed his cheek against the taller’s chest and enjoyed listening and feeling his steady heartbeat. Having Yifan cradle him like this was heaven.

 

Breakfast went over uneventful. Minseok was content sitting in the elders lap and let him enjoy his breakfast and coffee in the morning. It was silent and peaceful and he liked that very much. But every second more towards Yifan having to leave mad the boy uneasier. He didn’t know why, but he felt close to tears when Yifan put on his shoes, almost ready to leave. The boy held tight onto the briefcase in his hands. He really wanted Yifan to stay with him, to have a lazy day, spending it in bed all day or in the living room or at the big balcony. Maybe they could go outside. Just something. He hesitated when the elder reached to grab his briefcase from the younger’s arm and the boy sobbed. The man seemed alarmed and quickly eyed the boy.  
„Baby? What’s wrong?“ He asked, the boy shook his head and immediately put his arms around the man’s waist and shoved his face into the CEO’s dress shirt. „I’ll miss you!“ Minseok cried like a little child and Yifan was a little taken aback, but made sure to quickly put his arms around the boy to comfort him.  
„I’ll be back in the evening, baby, don’t worry. Maybe I’ll manage to quit a little earlier today.“ It didn’t really help, the boy was still in tears and looked up at Yifan, his eyes full of tears.  
„C..Can.. can you p…please t-take me with… with you?“ He asked, and the man noticed how sincerely sad the boy looked.  
„Please… please.. I’ll be obedient… I promise! I don’t… i don’t want to be alone again.“ 

Yifan finally understood the main issue with him being so clingy and touchy all morning. Minseok felt lonely. The man slightly turned his wrist so he could look at his watch, time was tight. He sighed.  
„I can’t take you with me right now.“ He put his index finger on the boy’s lip before he could start to sob and beg again.  
„You aren’t ready to go out and I really have to go now, otherwise I’ll be late for my meeting.“ He explained like Minseok was a child. Which he honestly was right now.  
„However.“ Yifan said, noticing how the boy’s eyes filled itself with tears again and he didn't wish for the boy to cry more right now. It would only make him drop his briefcase and fuck him right on the spot.  
„I’ll have Tao bring you later after my meetings and we could go somewhere for lunch.“ The boy beamed.  
„How does this sound, little boy?“ Yifan of course knew the answer, he still chuckled when Minseok practically jumped up and down in his arms.  
„Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I can’t wait!“ The boy giggled, raising on his tippy toes to place kisses all over Yifan’s mouth. He could finally spend more time with him, it meant so much to him, especially today because he knew today would be a lonely day without Yifan. 

„Everything for my Baby boy.“ The man answered, kissing him back for a short time, knowing time wasn't in their favor.  
„Go back to sleep now, baby. I know you’re tired. Tao will pick you up around one o’clock so make sure to be ready by that time. Sent me a picture of your outfit at 12 so I can approve it or make changes if necessary, understood?“  
Minseok nodded, he would have done that anyway. He wouldn’t go out without having Yifan tell him his appearance was appropriate for his taste.  
„Yes, Yifan. I will!“ 

It was easier now to let the man go and he let himself get a kiss on his forehead before the CEO ruffled the boy’s hair a last time and then went out through the door. Though something in him was still feeling sad that he had to be alone for now but the most part in him was giddy with excitement of having the chance to visit Yifan later, it was a big change in comparison to how he usually spent his weekdays. He looked at his phone when he crawled back into the bed. It was only half past seven and even if he really was excited, Yifan was right, he was still tired, he would usually sleep for around two hours longer so he set a timer and decided to the send the mafia boss a text even if he has just left the door a few minutes ago.

 

[To: Yifan]

Thank you! :)

 

He smiled and then put the phone aside and curled himself into the blanket, laying on Yifan’s side because he felt the most comfortable there and drifted back to sleep.

 

++++

 

After waking up the boy quickly made a proper breakfast for himself, because he barely ate something earlier und took his time in the shower. Then he got dressed and just a few minutes before 12 he was standing inside the big walk in closet in front of the mirror with his phone in his hands. By now he was used to sending Yifan pictures of himself, at the start he wasn’t because even if he had been training for being an idol he wasn’t really a person that took a lot of pictures of himself. But now he liked doing it because he always got praised. Even if Yifan made changes in his clothing choice, he always complimented him. So he now confidently stood in front of the big mirror in the big closet and raised his hand for a cute V-pose and happily smiled, gums showing, while taking a picture. He hoped Yifan liked his outfit. It consisted of a red colored button down with a not too drastic tartan pattern that felt nice against his skin and some black suspenders slung over them, Yifan loved them on him. Then some beige cotton trousers that ended a little above his ankles, for shoes he choose some simple dark brown loafers that were comfortable. Minseok hoped he looked cute but also appropriate enough for stepping foot into an office building, let alone for meeting its CEO. After checking the picture he sent it straight to the elder at 12 o’ clock.

 

[To: Yifan]

Do I look okay?

 

He was always a little unsure when sending the elder the picture though, he knew his taste pretty well by now and knew he never told him he looked ugly but maybe some day will come where Yifan would not like what he did. But today wasn’t one of those days. When a new notification showed up, he eagerly opened the message.

 

[From: Yifan]

More than okay, baby. You look gorgeous, but wear something over it when you’re outside. It’s a little fresh today. How about the blue blazer I got you last week? I bet it would look even better.

Minseok beamed at that praise and especially over the concern in the message. It was nice for Yifan to inform him about the weather. Of course he looked for the piece of clothing Yifan mentioned right away and smiled when he found it, it was a simple blazer with golden buttons on the cuffs and where it closed, its fabric was soft and exquisite. Minseok swallowed when he carefully cut off the price tag though. The clothes were always so expensive, Yifan never settled for something that was less than high end and most of the brands were foreign to Minseok. He put on the blazer and was once again impressed with Yifan’s taste, because he thought it looked so good on him and it matched his outfit perfectly. He quickly snapped another picture and sent it to the CEO.

 

[To: Yifan]

Thank you so much! You’re right as always :) It looks good, but the price tag made me almost faint >.<

[From: Yifan]

Aren’t you used to it by now? Im not letting you wear anything less than perfect. It would only insult you’re angelic body. Anyway, I have to go back to work.

He giggled. He liked casually texting with Yifan like this. It felt so domestic and playful. Like they were in a real relationship. Like he was more than just a pet. He was content with what he was but sometimes, when the aching for Yifan in his heart got stronger, he also liked to pretend. 

 

[To: Yifan]

You’re too nice to me. Okay, I’ll be waiting for Tao now! 

Minseok put his phone away and thought for a moment what he could do and an idea formed in his mind. He happily smiled and eagerly went to the kitchen. They were going to have lunch, right? The boy could for sure cook something for both of them so they wouldn’t need to go into a restaurant. This way he could also show how grateful he was that Yifan took him into his office and made time for him. He immediately started cooking, knowing exactly what he would cook. Jjajangmyeon was one of Yifan’s favorite korean dishes, because it reminded him of his home in China, since it had inspiration from the Chinese cuisine. It was also easy to do and Minseok had some time to do some easy side dishes separately. He then quickly packed them into a pretty lunch box and also packed some cutlery and also made another, smaller one. By the time he was done putting all the dishes away and started the dishwasher, he heard the door clicking open and he happily put the big box in a pretty blue cloth bag. 

„I’m in the kitchen. Coming!“ He shouted and grabbed the bag and the smaller lunch box and went into the small foyer of Yifan’s apartment. He was greeted by the sight of a tall man with tanned skin, black hair and predator like features. Yet Minseok wasn’t scared and smiled. 

„Hey, Tao!“ He happily cheered, showing his signature gummy smile, his eyes crinkling into small crescents. Tao smiled, too. Despite him looking so scary and being Yifan’s man for everything from delivering groceries to slitting people’s throats, he had a very cute smile and youthful aura that he often hid.  
„Hey, Minseok. Everything’s fine?“ He asked, motioning for the boy to put on his jacket.  
„Yes! Every day you pick me up is a good day! And what about you?“ The younger was cheerful and Tao chuckled, he knew he wasn’t the direct source of Minseok’s happiness but he still was glad.  
„I’m good. Come on, let’s go, Yifan is surely counting every minute now to see you.“ The boy blushed and took the bag and the lunch box, struggling with it until Tao took the smaller box from him.  
„What is this?“ He asked, partly because he was curious and also because it was his job.  
„I made lunch for Yifan and me. I hope he’ll like it.“ Tao smiled and opened the door, pressing his finger against the sensor and tipping in a long code of numbers, making sure Minseok wouldn’t see it. By now the boy wasn’t even interested in it, only waiting for them to go. He practically bounced when the door opened and they stepped into the elevator that would bring them from all the way up to all the way down.

Minseok always looked out of the window when they sat in the car, taking in all his surroundings and sometimes pointing things out. The boy liked Tao, he was always nice and polite to him. He had a way more fierce appearance than Chanyeol, but somehow he wasn’t as scared of him as he was of the red head Assassin. Maybe he liked the fact he was also Chinese and he would tell him things about their culture and food so he could surprise Yifan. Minseok knew he could just ask the CEO, but he wanted to show him he cares so much that he always tried to surprise him. Even though he was sure Tao would inform him about everything Minseok asked, said and did, but it still wouldn’t miss its purpose.  
The boy turned extremely giddy upon seeing the big office building that slipped into their view after a while. It stood tall and dominating in the big white collar building complex, just like Yifan. Tao seemed unfazed, he saw this building every day, sometimes more often than his own home so he wasn’t bothered but Minseok was always amazed. He knew Yifan was a busy and important man, but seeing it in form of those many buildings, hotels, store chains and whatever else companies he owned was mind blowing for the boy. He felt extra small, and while it was terrifying him, it was alway making him finding comfort, too. He liked the fact that such a powerful alpha male like Yifan chose him when he could get everything he wanted. Minseok was the one that got the honor to see a more domestic side of the big CEO and feared mafia boss. He was the one to witness and feel his care. The boy smiled, every beating and every bruise was definitely worth it. 

Tao drove into the underground parking lot with ease, having done it more than he could count. He parked at the second nearest spot to the elevator, the nearest spot of course belonged to no other than Yifan’s Rolls Royce. Minseok eagerly opened the door and tried balancing both lunch boxes while getting out. He almost failed but Tao was there to help him by taking the smaller one before it dropped to the ground.  
„Oh, thank you, Tao!“ The boy said sweetly and the elder couldn’t help but smile gently at him. He did adore the boy a lot. Not like a lover would (Yifan would probably kill him for that), but more like a little child he wanted to care for. Tao could understand how infuriated his friend was with the boy. Minseok could capture a heart in mere seconds without realizing it.  
„No problem, let me take the other one, too.“ He said but Minseok refused, pressing the pretty colored bag against his chest.  
„I can carry it myself, I am big enough!“ He said with a pout and Tao had to laugh at that because the younger had to crane his neck in order to look at him and he resembled a child more than he did someone that was almost grown up.  
„Alright.“ He said, not being able to argue any further and walked to the elevator, typing in a code and pressing his key card against a sensor when they entered it. Yifan’s office was at the top and only a few handpicked people had approval to even access the floor. Tao was one of them. Minseok was, too. But, technically, he wasn’t because he of course didn’t own any key or password for it. He didn’t even had a way of leaving the very own apartment he was staying in for the past months and would probably stay for years to come. 

The boy practically run off the moment the elevator opened and if Tao didn’t knew the elevator they were staying in right now was the only exit known to the boy, he probably would have grabbed him harshly. But he didn’t need to and easily kept up with long strides only to find Minseok obediently standing at the door, waiting. Tao was impressed at the boy’s obedience, he knew that Yifan wanted him to wait and let Tao inform him about his arrival in case he was busy. When he was at the door, he knocked and waited for Yifan’s approval which came a few seconds after so he opened the door with the boy right behind him. 

The man on the big desk looked up from his laptop at the desk, nodding in acknowledgment.  
„Sir, I brought the boy.“ He stated the obvious and Yifan nodded so Tao stepped aside and the boy happily made his way to the CEO.  
„Yifan!“ He cheered and raced to the elder’s desk. The man’s stoic features grew a little softer and he turned his chair to the side so Minseok could hop right before him with his little legs and happily circle an arm around the man and nuzzle his face into his neck.  
„I missed you!“ He whined childishly and Yifan chuckled.  
„It’s been only a few hours.“ He said and cupped the boy’s chin to make him look at him.  
„For me it was an eternity.“ The boy pouted and Yifan couldn’t help but kiss it from his lips. 

Tao just stood there and waited, being already familiar with the sight of them exchanging intimacies like this. He usually was the only one to watch Yifan being so domestic with Minseok. Of Yifan being nice like this. Yifan wouldn’t act like this if there was another person standing in the doorway. „What do you brought with you?“ Yifan asked when he pulled away, leaving back a panting Minseok. He then smiled brightly and lifted the bag.  
„I made lunch, I thought it could maybe make you happy.“ The boy explained and Yifan couldn’t help but praise the boy for it.  
„Such a good boy. You know I love your cooking skills.“ He said while holding the boy by his slim waist and Minseok grew proud at that and giggled. Yifan smiled and then looked to Tao, who still stood at the door, but slowly made his way to the desk.  
„This also belongs to you.“ He said while extending his hand to give Minseok the second box but the boy just looked at him and shook his head.  
„No!“ He laughed brightly.  
„It’s for you! I made way too much so I thought I could give it to you. It’s the best when it’s still warm!“ He happily said and Tao seemed surprised. He looked at Yifan for approval and he retrieved his hand when he received a nod.  
„Thank you, Minseok.“ Tao returned the boy’s smile and then made his way back to the door.  
„Just call me when you want me to bring him back.“ He said and left when Yifan dismissed him. 

The elder immediately pulled down the boy to give him a kiss, his tongue entering the smaller’s mouth without hesitation. The boy put the food on the table to circle his arms around the man’s neck when they pulled away and smiled at him. The CEO returned the smile and the boy looked at the desk, a laptop on there with some open documents.  
„What are you doing, Mr. Wu?“ The boy asked in a playful tone, Yifan laughed a little, liking the title out of Minseok’s mouth and gently shoved the boy away a little so he could stand up without having him stumble back.  
„Just boring paperwork, baby. Nothing important for your cute little mind.“  
Minseok wasn’t hurt by these words, after all he was just a 17 year old teenager that dropped out of school one and a half years ago to concentrate on being a trainee while Yifan was a well known and experienced business man in his late twenties. He had the privilege of all the education that he needed. Minseok didn’t. He gave education up for his dream and now he was lost and way too afraid to go back. How exactly should he even do that? Yifan would never allow him to go back to school, a place where he would be without him and his control for far too long. 

Yet, Minseok didn’t dwell much on the thoughts and instead smiled at Yifan.  
„Okay! Uhm.. where should we eat?“ The boy wondered and looking up at the elder, who got up and stretched his arms in the air to relieve them a little from the past work. „How about we eat on the balcony? The view isn’t as beautiful as it is at home but it’s still pretty decent.“ He suggested and, with everything the man suggested, Minseok found himself nodding and he picked the food again.  
„You go outside and prepare everything, I go and get us some drinks from the fridge.“ The boy obeyed and made his way to the big window front in Yifan’s office. One of them was a door that led to a big patio outside and gave a pretty view of the office district of Seoul. Being a CEO definitely had his perks, Minseok thought while he opened the door and stepped outside. Going outside was something he got to love and cherish a lot since he couldn’t do it that often anymore. The patio’s of Yifan’s apartment were already too familiar and common for him. They were good but lacked the freedom Minseok couldn’t have so he was glad he could be here with Yifan. This way he was outside and had the man for himself in private. He liked that. 

It was spacious but didn’t had much furniture except for a wooden table with four chairs that looked really expensive and a small ashtray that was placed on the railing. Apart from that the space was empty even though it could fit their whole living room in there but Minseok guessed it wasn’t really used except when Yifan wanted to take a smoke. With that in mind, the boy placed the big bag on the table and put out all the food and also some chopsticks and tissues for them to use later. He also shed his blazer because the midday sun was shining directly on the balcony so it would be warm enough. Then he made his way to the railing to take the ashtray and got lost in the view for a moment. It were a lot of skyscrapers but none of them really blocked the view in an annoying way. 

He looked down at the people on the streets doing whatever and Minseok wondered what he would be doing right now if all of this didn’t happen. Would he prepare for his debut? Would he still be a trainee? What if Yifan hadn’t liked him enough back then to keep him, would he be dead now? Would he be a whore? In the end it didn’t matter, because he wasn’t one of those people down there. He was standing on the biggest building in this city and was about to have lunch with the CEO of said building and maybe later he would kiss him and praise him and fuck him and that sounded so much better than everything he could dream of. 

The boy smiled and turned around, taking the ashtray with him and placed it on the table, a little away from the food and sat down right when Yifan made his way to him with some beverages and two cups. The boy smiled and thanked him when he took the soda and juice bottles and started pouring them into both tumblers and giving one to Yifan who was already seated and started to dig into the food. He moaned when he made the first bite.  
„Mhh… is there anything you can’t cook, baby? It’s delicious, just like you.“ Minseok shyly giggled. „Th..thank you… If it’s for you I try my best.“ Yifan smirked.  
„That’s my good boy.“They continued eating with Yifan telling him about his day, ranting about stupid people he had to deal with and even if Minseok didn’t understood much he listened attentively. When asked, he told about his day, which really wasn’t worth mentioning at all but the elder made sure to show he listened and was interested which made the boy happy. Nobody had ever been really interested in him and now Yifan would ask about the tiniest things and he was thankful. The CEO seemed to be really hungry, because he finished when Minseok still had a good amount to eat so he just sat there watching the boy. In the past this would have made him uncomfortable but since his eating had gotten better he was okay with Yifan watching. He did noticed how the elder was always making sure he ate enough and help him when he started to struggle and the younger hoped the man was pleased with him because he was doing so good and barely had days where he had problems with finishing or even starting a meal, even if it still happened, but not as frequently as it did weeks ago.

Minseok was chewing on his last bite when the CEO reached into his pocket to pull out a packet of cigarettes and took one to lit it up. He seemed in need of one and the boy actually wondered why he waited so long to stick one in his mouth. He knew how dangerous smoking was, yet he couldn't help but admire the CEO when he was smoking. He looked so good inhaling the nicotine and keeping it in his mouth for a while before blowing it out without looking at something particular. Minseok couldn't explain why but Yifan just was so hot while doing it and he bit his lip, luckily the man didn’t noticed because he had his eyes closed. There just was something about the tall man in his expensive and perfectly fitting suit, sitting there on his private patio from his office at the top of the building of his own company that was irking the boy. When opening his eyes, Yifan caught the boy’s obvious staring.  
„What is it, baby?“ Minseok bit his lip, this time the elder could see.  
„Can I smoke, too?“ He asked curiously. He wondered what a cigarette would taste like.  
„Not even in your wildest dreams, little boy.“ The man answered in a dry voice and without missing a beat. Minseok smiled, already expecting this kind of answer. Yifan was really strict, especially about the boy’s health. He usually even refrained from smoking anywhere near the boy, so watching him from this close was a rare treat.  
„Then can I taste, please?“ The boy giggled. Yifan raised an eyebrow at that remark and just when he finished taking a drag, the boy got up and placed himself on Yifan’s lap, eagerly attacking the man’s lips. It wasn’t the first time he had kissed Yifan after a smoke, but the first time he kissed him while the smoke was still in his lungs. It was a totally different experience, the taste was more intense and everything felt more rough. It felt dirty and forbidden and so good. Yifan actually kissed back, but the smoke made it impossible to deepen the kiss any further and just after a few seconds the man pulled away, turning his head to exhale and letting the smoke out, but never leaving the boy with his eyes. For a second the boy was scared he had done something wrong but upon seeing the amused grin on the CEO’s face he was convinced of the opposite and he concluded Yifan looked even hotter now.  
„Hmm.. naughty.“ He said before taking a last drag of the cigarette and pulling the boy closer by his small waist, before pressing the almost finished stick into the ashtray. He then used both hand to squeeze the boy a little to pull him closer.  
„That was a pretty hot thing to do.“ The man commented and kissed the boy again, this time deepening their kiss and soon their tongues were dancing, the boy pulling his arms around the man’s neck and his fingers in his hair, trying to feel as much as he could. Minseok couldn't hold back a moan when Yifan’s hands went down and squeezed his butt firmly.  
„How about dessert?“ The elder asked into the kiss, biting a little into the boy’s pouty lips. Minseok welcomed the sweet pain.  
„Ohh… but don’t you have to work on important papers, Mr. Wu?“ Minseok asked, a naughty smile on his lips.  
„The only thing i have to work on is you.“ Yifan retorted and smirked as the boy blushed, no matter how naughty he got, the CEO could easily put him back into his shy self.  
„Let’s go inside, baby boy. What I want to do with you requires less clothing and we don’t want my beautiful little toy to catch a cold, hm?“ Yifan accented his word with undoing the first few buttons of the boy’s cute shirt with the tartan pattern. Yifan saw some of the bruises blooming right at his collarbones, faint purple and blue contrasting so beautifully against the red fabric. Minseok giggled as he nodded and Yifan lifted the boy off his lap while making sure to keep skin contact with him when they made their way inside again. The elder knew how whiny the boy could be without his touches so he made sure to always had his hand sprawled across his small back to led him in his office. 

He also quickly shut down his laptop and placed it on the side before he bend the boy over the desk. Yifan did the same with some files he had scattered over the surface. He made sure the younger didn’t noticed them too much. After his punishment almost two weeks ago, Minseok wouldn’t go near anything that just only resembled a document anymore. He even had trouble being in Yifan’s office for too long in fear of doing something wrong again. It was endearing and mostly fun to watch but he knew it was hard calming the boy down if he panicked too much about it, especially with them being in an unfamiliar environment. And he decided Minseok had been a good boy the past days plus his mind was too fragile anyway with how clingy he was today. Therefore there was no need to stress the boy when they were having so much fun and Minseok had been behaving so well. He deserved a reward.

Yifan sat down in his chair and caressed the boy’s small back with his hand while he opened one of the drawers for a small bottle of lube. He placed it on the desk and let his eyes wander over the boy’s body. His ass looked beautiful in those cute beige colored pants and the red tartan shirt neatly tucked into it to show off his slim but now healthy waist and hips. He especially loved the suspenders.  
„Mhh.. that’s a view I would love to have everyday while being at work. You fit so good onto my desk, don’t you think?“ The boy only moaned at that and wiggled his butt in front of the CEO, small fists clawing at the big wooden desk. He really wanted to be touched by the man. The silver haired male chuckled and hooked his finger under one of the boy’s little suspenders, lifting them a little and then let them snap down back again. He did this a few times actually, sometimes only in a light manner, other times he tautened the elastic a little more so it would be more painful. Minseok moaned only louder at that, enjoying the sweet pain. He was used to Yifan doing this, it was part of why he enjoyed having the boy wearing them. Sometimes he found himself mindlessly doing it himself and playing with the suspenders, only when he noticed the slight pain from snapping them too much he realized what he did. Yifan loved to observe the boy when he did this, smirking when Minseok got embarrassed because he realized he got caught. Pain had become something permanent and stable in his life and he had begun to like it a lot as long as he knew Yifan did it solely for his own entertainment or to release steam, not because he was angry at Minseok. As long as he wasn’t angry at him he loved everything Yifan gave him. That was also why he moaned when a hand came in contact with his butt. It was a harsh and rough smack and Minseok found himself wanting another one. Yifan seemed to sense his wish, or he just wanted to slap his butt again, because his hand flew down a second time and the boy loved it, almost begging for more. But the man’s fingers wandered to his back again, caressing the clothed body with sensual touches. They felt so good but they were only teasing him and the boy grew a little impatient. He whined again and wiggled his body, a little too much for Yifan’s liking apparently, because he hooked his index finger under one suspender and let it snap against the boy’s shoulder blade again. This time really hard. The smaller understood immediately and remained still, trying to endure the light touches without getting too needy. The only thing he could do was pressing the bulge between is legs against the desk to get a little friction at least. It didn’t satisfy him. Yifan seemed to relish himself into watching the boy obviously struggle with his neediness. How he tried to stay still but couldn't manage due to his touches. It was an adorable sight. However, he decided to have a little mercy and hooked a last finger under one of the suspenders and shoved them off the boy’s shoulder, albeit slowly, the boy held his breath at that. Finally.  
„You want to get some relieve, baby?“ Minseok nodded eagerly.  
„Yes! Please…! Please CEO Wu.“ The boy whined, his small cock already hard in his underwear. Yifan smirked and sat back in his chair, retreating his hand from the boy.  
„The CEO is a little tired from his work, how about my little pet pulls down his pants and gives me a show?“ Minseok whimpered and nodded frantically, everything.  
„Good boy.“ Yifan praised and the younger’s cheeks were heating up even more while he sloppily opened the zipper and pulled down his pants and briefs in one go, not one ounce of strength in his body to conceal how desperate he was.

The CEO was amused by the boy’s eagerness. How he spread his legs a little more immediately, giving him a good view of the small ring between his asscheeks.  
„You look so good. My little baby knows how to present himself properly, hm?“ He said, but didn’t expected an answer, only a needy whine.  
„Now show me how many of your little fingers you can stuff in there.“ Yifan demanded while palming his own crotch, his dick slowly getting hard, too and pressing against his slacks. The boy nodded and, with a nod from Yifan, he grabbed the small bottle of lube to slick up his fingers and let something dribble over his hole. The cold sensation made him moan out and Yifan had a good view of the boy’s rim twitching.

Minseok started with one finger, that he slowly eased into the small entrance. He was always a little more hesitating at the start, unlike Yifan, who liked to ram his finger into the boy and overwhelm him first with different sensations from pain to pleasure to both mixed together. Only when the boy was writhing under his touch and fingers, almost passing out because of the burning stretch or the over-sensation, would he stop and open up the boy properly, calming him down a little so he could rile him up with his cock again. Minseok usually started out slow just like now. One finger wasn’t that much of a stretch, especially not with his small and delicate hands. He gave his hole a few experimental pumps, the squelching sound obscene in the otherwise quiet room. Then he started stuffing the finger in and out at a faster pace, after not even he minuted he wiggled another finger in and Minseok muffled his moan with his free hand, there was definitely a stretch now and a delicious burn, but he got frustrated pretty quickly. His fingers were so small in comparison to Yifan and the angle wasn’t working out properly either so all Minseok had were now three fingers stuffed in his ass that he fucked himself on and it felt so good, yet it wasn’t enough. He sped up again, trying to make a greater impact and it did made everything more messy and a little deeper, but it felt nothing like Yifan’s fingers would feel. 

„Hmmm… CEO… please CEO …please please…“ The boy whined like a bitch in heat while he rapidly fucked himself on the fingers, moving his hips and looking over his shoulders, long eyelashes a little wet with frustrated tears. Yifan smirked, liked how the boy called him CEO without him even suggesting it. Minseok loved to give him titled of authority. The little boy got off more on making himself inferior to Yifan more than he would probably admit. When they had sex he loved calling him CEO, Sir, Master, sometimes even Daddy. Yifan wasn’t complaining, he thrived off on power and control and Minseok gave it to him so willingly.  
„For what are you pleading, hm, my little slut?“ He leaned more in Minseok’s direction now, his hand now on the boy’s right asscheek, kneading the supple flesh. The boy shuddered.  
„Plea… please help me.. Mr. Wu.. It… it’s not enough..“ Minseok complained, tears rolling over his eyes because he was so so frustrated.  
„How is it not enough baby boy? I see three of your finger’s stuffed in that little hole.“ Yifan sang in an innocent tone, his hand slowly laying over Minseok’s. Their size difference once again got more significant with that move. He could easily swallow the boy’s tiny hand with his own. It was almost like Minseok was a girl. Everything on him was just so small and tiny.  
„But they’re.. they’re too small.. I can’t reach it…“ The raven haired cried, genuinely frustrated because he was so hard and so turned on but he couldn’t do anything to satisfy the coiling sensation in his lower body. Yifan chuckled, obviously loving to see the boy suffering like this.  
„Can’t reach what?“ He asked, tugging at Minseok’s hands and pulling them out. The boy whined loud again, but Yifan ignored it. The finger’s were immediately replaced with his own, thicker and longer ones.  
He straight up just plucked two of them in the little hole and Minseok choked on his own spit. That was it. Three of his own fingers only barely matched two of Yifan’s. The elders ware also so much longer and they straight on hit his prostate and it was only a matter of seconds before Minseok was shaking on the massive desk, raising on his tippy toes to accommodate Yifan’s hard thrusts while he abused the little bundle of nerves within Minseok’s middle.  
„Can’t reach this?“ Yifan mockingly asked and the boy threw back his head, nodding profusely. This was exactly what Minseok wanted.  
„Yes.. yess!! Thank you so so much…your fingers are so good!“ The boy chanted, his eyes closed, mouth open and the CEO could see him drool, his small lips glossy from it and he looked so beautiful and wrecked and it was all thanks to him. Only Yifan could make him like this, reduce him to that whiny mess that begged him to go deeper, harder, faster. Of course he couldn’t deny his baby boy a wish like that and that gave Minseok the rest, another push and he looked up to his master again. To his god. 

„Pl…please CEO… can I cum..? I… i need t..to..“  
„Now, don’t be greedy, huh? The CEO was already nice enough to bring you here, don’t you think you’re a little too demanding, little boy?“ Yifan mocked, reaching forward and circling his thumb and index finger around the boys little cock to hold him back from cumming. Minseok’s reaction was a painful moan because he was so so ready to cum but if Yifan didn’t want him to cum he had to accept it, yet it hurt so bad to be denied the release.  
„I’m.. i am sorry… ah.. CEO..“ Yifan chuckled.

„But since you’re so eager and desperate…“ The man started and pulled up the boy’s brief, trapping the tiny dick again within the confines of the fabric, but sparking a little bit of hope in the tiny thing’s body with his next words.  
„How about you drop on your knees and suck my cock? We’ll see how good of a job you do and maybe I’ll let you cum.“ The CEO suggested, although it wasn’t really a suggestion. It was an order. Minseok of course immediately slid off the desk on his knees and turned around. He was already greeted with the man’s spread legs for him to fit in between and his little fingers reached for the buckle of the expensive suit slacks. He eagerly mouthed his small lips against the boxers after he opened the zipper and took in the heat the already hard cock radiated. The bulge was so big in his tiny hands and Minseok felt himself already drooling over the length he knew was under the thin fabric. The boy made sure to look up with his big droopy eyes while he slipped down the boxers with his teeth for Yifan’s cock to spring out. It slapped against the boy’s cheek and he cutely nuzzled his face against it. The innocent yet naughty sight made the elder groan in delight, the addition of the little fingertips dancing on his cock were doing nothing to tame the arousal in the CEO’s body. It was only fueling him.  
So he didn’t waste any time and buried his hand in the soft black locks and Minseok understood immediately and engulfed the cock in his mouth. He didn’t teased or just licked the tip, he straight up fed himself with the big member in front of him until he was gagging. He couldn’t help himself. Yifan’s cock was addicting, he loved how it felt in his mouth. How his lips were stretching around him and how the weight felt in his mouth. Who would have thought he could be this addicted to cock? He had still been a virgin not even half a year ago and now he didn’t hesitate to swallow Yifan’s cock in his office. 

The CEO still couldn't pinpoint how Minseok could still look so innocent and shy while doing it. Even when the boy was eager and needy, he still remained angelic, almost so that Yifan felt bad for corrupting such an angel. The man smirked, actually he thought it was the most arousing thing. Everybody could be slutty while having their face stuffed with cock. But only few people could still be this pure and Minseok seemed to be an expert in this. Something about his innocent and frail soul seemed to always stay in place, no matter how much Yifan tainted him and he loved that.  
„You love my cock?“ The man asked, aware of the answer but he just wanted to see Minseok trying to nod his head while he bobbed his head up and down on the length, everything he couldn't reach was caressed by his hands. He would always do this thing where he rubbed his thumb over the big vein on the underside of the elder’s cock and it drove Yifan crazy. Some moans escaped his lips and he threw his head back, hand still tangled in the boy’s black hair but there was no need for him to force his little head down because Minseok did it all by himself.  
„Well, I love your mouth.“ This seemed to make the boy extremely happy because he moaned around the dick like it was the most delicious lollipop ever and he had to yank the boy back a little in order to not cum too early. He took the time to look the boy in the eyes. They were glossy and some tears gathered in them, some already laying on his cheeks and drool was around his mouth. It was so beautiful. Minseok’s eyes were big, yet the only thing that fit in there was his admiration for Yifan and the CEO was pleased that he owned him like this. He wouldn’t stop owning him anytime soon. The boy curled his hands in the man’s slacks, tugging at it and moving his head even if it was locked in Yifan’s grip, to silently beg for more. To get stuffed again. The silver haired man grinned.  
„Slut.“ He just spit and lost his grip and Minseok immediately proved that he in fact was a slut, because he eagerly engulfed the dick again, not caring about choking on it. The boy’s pace was insane, Yifan was impressed how much the boy had improved. He had never been that bad to begin with but the way he now worked his tongue over his dick expertly and worked with the tight space in his mouth was incredible. With around three and a half months full of pleasing the CEO, the boy knew what he had to do to satisfy his master and for his very limited horizon back then, he did a perfect job in being the man’s little vixen. That’s why it didn’t took long for the mafia boss to finally grab the boy’s hair tighter, almost violently and moaned out loud while he shoved his dick down the boy’s throat one last time before he pulled back and released himself on the cute face. Minseok stuck his little tongue out so he could swallow as much cum as he could because Yifan refused to cum in his mouth, he preferred to stain the boy’s lips, chin and cheeks with the sticky white cum. 

„That was good.“ Yifan commented after he regained his breath and looked down at Minseok. The boy looked up with cum stains on his face and a cute little pout on his lips. The CEO could hear him whine desperately because his little cock was still hard and he still wasn’t sure if he was allowed to cum. Yifan loved the sight, the younger truly looked like his little pet in this position and state of mind. All he could think of was filthy.  
„Plea…please CEO..Please…“ He begged, looking up at the man with hooded eyes. So needy, Yifan smirked while calmly zipping up his pants.  
„What is it, baby boy?“ He asked, like he wouldn’t know what he wanted.  
„Please .. can i.. can i cum.. now.. please?“ Minseok pleaded, while spreading his legs a little more, the bulge in his briefs small but noticeable. Yifan would love for the boy to beg more, maybe making him think he wouldn’t be allowed to cum, making him cry a little in pure desperation. But he knew there wasn’t enough time for him to enjoy this little game so he, once again, decided to have mercy with him.  
„Mh… you did pretty well honey, so I think I can make my pet cum too, hm?“ Minseok’s mouth left a relieved moan, maybe something similar to a thank you, but Yifan wasn’t bothered by the incoherent words and pressed the tip of his expensive leather shoes between the boy’s legs and made him choke on his own sobs while he added pressure and relished in the neediness of the boy. He enjoyed how the smaller one would hump against his shoe in a desperate attempt to get himself off and it actually didn’t took any longer than 20 seconds before the boy came in his briefs like the teenager he was. 

Minseok wanted to bury his head in the man’s knee after the wave of is orgasme ebbed away because it was hard to keep it upright, but Yifan was fast to act and roughly pull the boy back by his hair, so he didn’t stain his expensive slacks with his cum stained face. The younger cried out because it hurt so Yifan was quick to pull the boy up and place him on his lap as an apology. He held the exhausted boy in place while he helped him pull up his pants, liking the thought a lot that Minseok would have to spent the rest of the day with his cum soiled underwear on. He smirked and observed the boy, his eyes were almost shut down, but still a little open and he looked at Yifan with so much admiration it almost irritated him. 

How could Minseok love him to that extent? Didn’t Minseok see all the times where he was treated like complete trash? Yifan loved to spoil and shower him with care, yes, but he also didn’t hesitate to completely use and violate him. Still Minseok looked at him like that. It was actually endearing and Yifan enjoyed being that person that made him like that. He was like a god. Minseok’s god. It actually was the first time in a long time that the mafia boss was so pleased with someone that belonged to him like this. He usually got bored pretty fast and disposed of his playthings, but he didn’t even think of ditching Minseok once ever since he met him. He actually genuinely cared for the boy, he loved seeing the boy smile as much as he loved seeing him cry and that was a pretty new thing for him. Usually he simply didn’t care. 

That’s why Yifan raised his hand and caressed the boy’s hair so it was out of his face before his finger scooped up the cum on his chin and then pressed his fingers against his lips so Minseok could finally swallow it. Which he eagerly did and his tiny fingers held on Yifan’s big hand to show him he liked that very much. The man chuckled and continued feeding the boy his cum like he always did. Minseok was very greedy for his cum, even when the phone on Yifan’s desk started to ring, he couldn’t be bothered, even though he was usually shying back pretty fast at those things. He actually held on his hand tighter when Yifan answered to phone, showing him he wanted to continue, so he let him. It was only one of his secretaries at the phone anyway. So Minseok sat in his lap, his little tongue greedily lapping at Yifan’s fingertips, licking off the man’s cum while he was on the phone. The man listened to his secretary while he watched the boy, casually talking into the speaker. 

„Okay. Did they already sent the file? Good, sent it to me to sign it later.“ Minseok couldn’t be bothered by his professional talking about business when the CEO was feeding him his favorite treat. Yifan actually pressed his fingers against the boys’s plump lips for the last time when he listened to the person on the phone and then looked at the clock.  
„He’s already there? Yeah, sent him in.“ After that he ended the phone call, just in time to have the boy whining because there wasn’t any more cum for him to feed. He looked up at Yifan with big eyes, almost begging him to let him suck him off again. He didn’t say it out loud, but his his wet face was clear enough. Yifan smirked, once again amazed by the boy’s ability to look so cute while wanting something so absolutely filthy.  
„Come on, baby. Let’s clean you’re beautiful face.“  
Minseok hadn’t time to be disappointed that he didn’t get to taste more of his favorite treat because he was so happy that his master was caring.

While still having the boy on his lap, Yifan reached into one of his drawers and pulled out some tissues he handed to the younger and also took one to wipe his own hands clean. Minseok gladly accepted them, because his skin started to feel sticky, and carefully dabbed them onto the soft skin around his lips to clean his face but not wipe away the bb cream he put on to conceal the still prominent bruises on his skin.  
It took a little longer because he was so careful and Yifan just watched him, fully aware of why Minseok did it so carefully. His elbow was on his arm rest and he supported his face with his fist while observing the boy. He honestly could watch him for days because he was so adorable with everything he did. 

„Now,“ Yifan started after the boy was done. „Tell me baby, what is this all about?“  
He finally asked and Minseok turned his head to the right to face him, not really understanding the CEO’s train of thoughts.  
„I know you don’t like when I’m off to work, but usually you’re not desperate like this.“ Yifan was used to the boy being sad that he had to go to work every day or that he had to stay in his office longer or that he even had work at home to do, but usually the boy was good at controlling his longing for the elder and stay pliant and not be too annoying when he simply shouldn’t be. The mafia boss absolutely loved that Minseok was sad when he left, but he knew that it would be bothersome for him if he had to deal with it every day so he was glad Minseok was good in controlling it around him. But today was different. He was genuinely sad and upset, so much that he even begged him to accompany the elder. Something he never ever voiced out loud. There must be a reason for it, Yifan concluded. And at the way the boy blushed, there definitely was one. The smaller lowered his head a little and fiddled with the hem of his dress shirt that was no longer tucked neatly into his pants.  
„It… it’s stupid…“ He started with a small voice, seemingly embarrassed.  
„I don’t think so, baby. Tell me.“ Yifan’s voice was calm and soothing, assuring the boy that he wouldn’t get mad or annoyed if he whined a little.  
„You… you said you’ll care for me as long as I’ll be a good boy, right?“ The boy suddenly asked and Yifan had to smile at that. Minseok looked at him now, as if unsure if those words were true. „Yes. That’s what I said and what I promised to you, right?“ Minseok nodded, a small smile on his lips by the words, but it was replaced with a pout pretty fast.  
„I.. uhm.. I had a dream last night…“ He started.  
„What dream?“ Yifan asked, remembering how the boy had whined and clung to him in the night.  
„In the dream.. I.. was a good boy. But you uhm.. you left me.“ Some tears were gathering in the boy’s eye’s while remembering his dream. His hands shook a little out of shyness and sadness.  
„I was a good boy, such a good boy!“ He sobbed. 

 

„But you left anyway… but I was so good!“ Some tears started to roll over his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away with his sleeves, but they were replaced with new once.  
„That’s… thats why… that’s why I was so scared to see you leave today… What if you don’t come back to me?“ Minseok asked and Yifan saw genuine concern in his eyes. The elder had to smile at that. For once, because it was a thrill for him to see the boy being genuinely afraid of losing him, but also because he was so cute while doing it.  
„Of course I’ll come back.“ He said, his hand caressing the boy’s face, before it wandered to his neck to pull the boy close to his chest.  
„You don’t need to worry your beautiful little head about those things. You were nothing but good the past days, so why should I even think about leaving you?“ Yifan asked and soothingly pet the boy’s small back. It seemed to help because the boy stopped shaking and sobbing.  
„Really?“ He asked and finally started to smile again when he received a nod. If Yifan said he was good and he would stay, he would. Minseok was relieved. He finally shook of his doubts and snuggled himself deep into Yifan’s front his tiny fingers digging into the soft and expensive fabric of the elder’s dress shirt. 

„I love you.“ 

It was only a whisper against the taller’s chest, but it was all Minseok had to give. All his love. 

Their content moment was interrupted by someone knocking harshly and opening the door without answer. Minseok flinched at that, momentarily woken up from his content state in Yifan’s arm, but said person was making sure to tighten his grip around the boy and he relaxed back again the man. He heard a chuckle and Minseok know how it was. He was usually scared of the red haired assassin but at this moment nothing could throw him off, because he was with Yifan. It was only when Chanyeol spoke, that the boy felt like he was falling deep. 

„Ahh look at that boy sleeping! He’s almost as cute as you, Baekhyun.“

 

B… baekyhun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it, yeah! Chapters get longer and longer lol. Well how do you like it? Minseok is a cutie right??!?!? I tried to make it fluffy but also mention some unhealthy parts in their relationship. You can also see it a little in their behaviour even if i toned it down a little. but i wanna go a little more angsty soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also whuuuut, baekyhun!! They're finally gonna meet :) Next part will have some chanbaek smut i guess? I also have some more ideas! I also wanna introduce some more characters soon! Still dont know how long i will keep this story going but as long as i have ideas i continue :) 
> 
>  
> 
> I try to write as soon as i can but i took part in an exo fic fest so i'll have to focus on that first! I obviously can't tell you much but it'll be awesome!
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think! also thank you for your comments. I didn't think this pairing could get so much readers. thank you so so much! 


	7. HIATUS + TEASER

Hey!  
I just wanted to say I am alive! I've meant to do this for a while now, sorry it comes so late.   
I just wanted to let you know i'll be going on hiatus until the end of april/may. I'm writing my concept theory for my bachelor thesis so I will be quite busy. I am also moving and starting to work full time in march so i have a lot of things to adjust too! 

I am writing for this here and there if i have snippets in my head. Don't worry! This will be continued! I actually wrote quite a few scenes and situations for this! Not enough to make a chapter out of it though and i have a reaaaaaally lose plot to follow. But this will be continued 100% so just wait for me! I can't wait to finally graduate university!

 

To make up for the long wait I have a little part i can already show you! Most of the other stuff i've written would tell you too much about the other characters that will be involved in this. The following is the start of the next chapter, it's still nothing more than a draft, but please enjoy!!

 

________

 

Baekhyun wasn’t foreign to clubs, he started frequenting them at a pretty early age, especially given that he was only 18 now but had seen a lot of them from the inside already. Even as a trainee he managed to snuck out a few times a month to get his dose of freedom that he craved so much. Maybe being an idol wasn’t really what he was supposed to be after all. The boy looked around, one leg lazily draped over Chanyeol's while the latter has his arm stretched out on his side of the booth and played with with his neckhair. The light was dim, people grinding at each other and getting drunk on not only alcohol and the music, but also on other substances. Baekhyun had never been in a club where the display of illegal and indecent activities were as open as here, but that probably came with hanging out within Chanyeol’s circle. Nothing about this man was legal. Baekhyun’s face was indifferent while watching all these people from above. They were seated at the VIP section at the upper part of the club, courtesy of this being one of Yifan’s etablissements, so he had a perfect view of the dance floor below him. They were mostly sitting alone, here and there some people Chanyeol knew approached him and engaged into a small conversation with him. The man was always happy around everyone, laughing loudly and smiling brightly. It was so different than from his killer personality. He was merciless when he was working, fulfilling every job without hesitation or spine for humanity. But right now he was his weird, happy and scary self again. Even his clothes were different from his clothes on duty that consisted of all black practical garments most of the time. Now he was wearing ripped washed out jeans and boots, a white V neck shirt that accentuated his broad shoulders with a leather jacket thrown over it and Baekhyun had to give in that he looked extremely hot in that kind of clothing. Not that he didn’t like to fuck him in military boots and equipped with guns and knifes all over his body, too. Baekhyun lazily accepted the cigarette the elder was offering him, inhaling the nicotine and keeping it in his mouth for a while, enjoying the slight burn while he propped his head back onto Chanyeol’s arm, giving the latter a good view onto Baekhyun’s body from above him. He was wearing some incredibly tight black skinny jeans, that clung on his hips and thighs like a second skin and some brown loafers. He didn’t bother wearing a shirt underneath his denim jacket, instead liking to give Chanyeol a lot of skin to marvel at since he only closed a few buttons on the bottom. Around his neck he wore a bold black choker with a ring in the middle. All in all it was weird combination but Baekhyun made it work so perfectly, like he was just coming down from a catwalk. His messy styled hair and the black around his eyes were completing the sinful look, Chanyeol just wanted to fuck him right on the spot. Baekhyun knew that of course but he had shoved the elder’s hands aways every time the went below a certain point but the assassin would never grow tired of trying. 

 

Instead of passing the cigarette back to Chanyeol, Baekhyun just held it in front of the man’s mouth, letting him take a drag. „You know.“ Chanyeol said after inhaling the smoke and then took his time to exhale before he continued, well aware that Baekhyun listened to him. „I’m meeting with Yifan tomorrow.“ He said while gripping his drink from the table to get a sip. „So?“ Baekhyun just asked, looking at the ceiling, head still resting on Chanyeol’s strong biceps. He had started working out even more recently so it felt even more sturdy than before. This kind information Chanyeol offered to him usually didn’t make any sense to him, because he wasn’t interested in meeting the mafia boss. But his mind had wandered the past weeks, ever since he had heard Minseok’s voice across Chanyeol’s headphones that one morning. „I thought maybe you wanted to come with me. I’m seeing him alone this time, so maybe he allows you to see your little friend.“ This made Baekhyun actually put up his head from the taller’s biceps so he could look at him properly. He had pestered the assassin about seeing Minseok or getting to know about his well being ever since, but Chanyeol had always denied him and told him that the boy was fine. Once he had said something about how the boy was really always clinging onto Yifan, so Baekhyun held onto that hope that Minseok actually found some happiness, he deserved it so much. „Do you think he listens to me?“ Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol was surprised because it was almost insecure. Baekhyun was really worried about Minseok. Chanyeol didn’t care about their friendship or wether they would see each other or or not, but Yifan had his own plans. At the beginning, Baekhyun had voiced out his wish to see or at least contact his friend and Chanyeol had actually asked Yifan about it, but the Mafia boss had declined, telling him that he wanted the boy to be isolated for the first few months. He smiled at that memory, Yifan loved fucking with people’s minds, this was just a game for him with some little boy after all. It seemed to bloom beautifully though with how Minseok was never leaving Yifan’s side when he saw them. Even when he was bruised or afraid because the mafia boss was obviously not pleased or even angry, he always stayed with him. So Chanyeol decided that now, a few months after, he could maybe look into Baekhyun’s wish. „I don’t know. You’ll only find out if you come with me.“ He smirked, his arm now circling the boy’s shoulders and pressing him onto him so he was almost sitting in his lap. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, looking displeased. „What do you want?“ He knew there were always consequences. Chanyeol didn’t offer something like this without wanting something in return. The man showed a big grin, all teeth and crazy eyes. „I’m not fucking with you here in public.“ Baekhyun interfered before the assassin could come up with stupid ideas. Chanyeol acted like he was disappointed by gasping loudly, but also buried his big hand into the younger’s crotch and made him moan in surprise while he started to lick and kiss the elders neck. „Sounds hot though, but no. Just blow me in the taxi and let me wreck your ass when we’re home. I’m a generous man, you know that.“ He whispered in his ear, raspy voice making Baekhyun moan again. He hated that man most of the time, but his attraction to him always got the better of him.


	8. you want more infos/teaser?

Hey!

I just decided in this because i read a lot of fics on twitter and i like doing it. I just made an account for my fanfictions on here. I know that i will be busy but i still want to revolve myself with this story and maybe share some stuff with you! So if youre interested in more infos, more teaser and snippets from what i wrote (it's actually a lot? but most of it i cant post right now, some are planned for like in a year haha...). Be aware that you will get spoilers if you decide to join me! If you want you can also request things! I also often see a lot of pictures of yifan and minseok that remind me of the fanfiction and how i thinkt hey are supposed to look in there. i hope this doesnt flop hahaha... i just want to have an outlet were i can be active without feeling to bad and since twitter doesnt require as much work as aff or ao3 i think this would be perfect. 

 

My twitter is: @mrsfanfantastic  

 

I would love it if you can maybe give me a follow! i can also do stuff for my other stories :)) 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Sorry the smut is so lame... i am like... not really talented in that field... and I know it was super long again... i just can't write short stuff wth.... I hope you liked it and i could get the message true. I have a specific future for both of them in mind but i dont know if you want me to continues this? I have some things for Yifan and Minseok in mind, but also for Baekyhun and Chanyeol! Are you interested? I would be super happy to continue this! :) Tell me what you think!


End file.
